Coils of the Snake
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto & Anko are saved from a mob by Mizuki, who takes them to see the Hokage...NarutoxAnkoxTayuya. Anko & Tayuya are his age cause this is my fic! Also some SasuxHina, and other undecided pairings. MASSIVE crossover: Bleach Dbz Inuyasha and One Piece
1. Savior

It was typical day in the leaf village for Anko Mitarashi, she was running from a mob

It was typical day in the leaf village for Anko Mitarashi; she was running from a mob that was trying to beat the living daylights out of her. "Stupid people!" hissed the 10 year old. "What do you have against snakes anyway?! The mob only ran faster. "CRAP! I think I made em mad!" The little girl ran faster but the mob kept closing in on her. Suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed her. "Whoa!" She shouted as she was yanked into a nearby alley. "Shhh!" hissed a voice. "If you don't keep quiet then they'll beat the tar out of you like they do to me!"

That's when Anko got a good look at the boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he wore an ugly blue and orange jumpsuit. Then said boy spoke up. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's your's?" Anko felt that she could trust him. "My name is Anko Mitarashi." she said. "Nice to meet you Anko! Hey, why do those people always chase you?" Tears formed in the girl's eyes. "I don't know!" she sobbed. "Anytime they see me or if I so much as _mention_ snakes around them, they start chasing me!"

The blonde boy nodded. "I know what you mean. Everyone except Mizuki, Iruka, and the old man Hokage are mean to me. Just yesterday Mizuki saved me fom an angry mob that was beating the crap outta me!" Suddenly he extended his hand to Anko. "Hey Anko-chan, do you want to be friends? That way we can help each other if we ever have these loony villgaers chasing us!" He said loony while making a weird face causing Anko to laugh. "Wow Anko-chan! You have a really pretty laugh!" Anko blushed and took Naruto's hand. ''Sure Naruto!"

The two of them exited the alley holding hands and continued to Ichiraku's for ramen. Naruto insisted that he was buying her food. Before they got there though, the mob found them and unfortunately, the two children were just too tired to run. The mob surrounded them. "We finally caught you brats!" hissed one who appeared to be the leader of the bunch. "Now for the that beating that we owe you!" he converged on them cracking his knuckles. Suddenly a large Shurkien landed in front of him and the crowd found a very angry Mizuki standing in th emiddle of their violent circle.

"Get out of here you scum." he hissed spinning another giant shuriken. "Oh yeah, why don't you make us! shouted the leader. Mizuki spun the shuriken faster. "You scum have 5 seconds." he formed a shadow clone (I made him a Jonin so bleh!) and the clone picked Naruto and Anko up and set them on a rooftop, keeping watch over them in case the villagers tried anything.

5.. The villagers rushe the Jonin... 4... he ducked a pucnch and kicked a man in the gut. 3... He threw his giant shurkien and wounded a man in the back 2... 1...0! He lobbed 5 giant shuriken at all of the villagers wounding the rest so badly that they couldn't stand. " You lose." he said Then he jumped up to the roof to check on the kids. He placed a hand on Anko's shoulder whil Naruto jumped for joy saying that NOBODY could beat Mizuki. "What's your name miss?" he asked politley.Anko stared at the Jonin,she felt that this man was a good person just like Naruto was. "Anko Mitarashi." Mizuki smiled. "Okay Anko, Naruto, I need you two to come with me to see the Hokage.


	2. Home

By the time they arrived in the Hokage's office, Naruto and Anko were starving. Luckily the Hokage sent Iruka to get them some ramen which the two eagerly devoured. As they finished their ramen, Sarutobi quietly to Mizuki and Iruka, Mizuki was all for the idea but Iruka wasn't so sure. "Come on Iruka it'll be a piece of cake! Besides this way we can keep Naruto from getting attacked again." Iruka raised an eyebrow

"Mizuki, why are you so eager to protect those two?" The jonin;s face became contorted with rage. "You didn't see what I saw yesterday Iruka. They were beating him to death! I can't let them beat him for something he didn't do! I WILL NOT let these two have the same kind of life that I had!"

Iruka smiled at his friend. "In that case I agree. We''ll have Naruto and Anko live with us.(THEY ARE NOT GAY SO DO NOT GET ANY IDEAS!) Just then Hayate walked with two young girls. "Here they are Lord Hokage." he said letting go of their hands. One girl had bale lavender eyes and blue hair, while the ohter had Long red hair and brown eyes.

The one thing that these two girls had in common was that they were very nervous being in the Hokage's office. The elderley man smiled and looked at Mizuki "Mizuki do you think that you can handle two more?" The Jonin nodded and turned to the girls. "Hey there! he said extending his hand my name's Mizuki what's yours?" the red haired girl replied "Tayuya" and the blue haired girl, manged to stutter out "H-H-Hinata Hyuuga." Mizuki smiled and he turned to the Hokage and spoke quietly

"Sarutobi Isn't she Hiahsi's daughter?" The old man sighed sadly. "Yes Mizuki, she _was_ his daughter. He disowned her because he considered her to be too kind." Mizuki snarled: "That bastard! Why I oughta..." Iruka restrained him. "Easy Mizuki! If you go after Hiashi you'll be killed. Besides you promised to take care of these kids and how do you think Naruto would feel if you died?" Mizuki immediatley calmed down. "I'm sorry Iruka, its just that the mere thought of someone being that cruel makes me so ANGRY..."

The chunin nodded. "I know." Then Iruka turned to the Hokage, Is there anything else you need?" The man nodded once again. "Yes there is one more child but I don;t know where he- Ah! There he is. Kakashi walked in carrying a boy with black hair. He put the boysown but the poor child didn't even move. "I found him but it looks like he's still in shock after what Itachi did..."

Hinata stared at the black haired boy. _'He's all alone, just like me.' _with that she walke up to the boy and explained her situation. The boy's head snapped up. "So you're all alone too?" She nodded. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. What's yours?" he said. The Hyuuga girl blushed. "H-H-H-Hinata! My name is Hinata." Now Sasuke gave her a full smile, he had found a friend.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you want to train with me after class tomorrow?" A smile lit up her face. _'He called me Hinata-chan!' _"Sure Sasuke-kun I would love to train with you."

Iruka smiled _'Ah, puppy love. How cute.' _Mizuki noticed Anko and Naruto planning a prank. The man smiled, even though he was a Jonin, he still loved to pull a prank every now and then. "So you two... he said walking over to them while everyone else was talking "What kind of prank are you gonna pull? Naruto and Anko whispered in his ear and he chuckled. "That's perfect! I tell you what, it's been a while since I last pulled aprank of my own, how about I give you guys and hand with yours?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really? That would be so COOOOOOOL!" Anko shushed him. "Shhhhh! Keep it down dummy! If anyone else hears about it we'll be in soooo much trouble tomorrow!" Mizuki was surprised. "When are we going to do this?" Anko giggled. "Tonight. That way we can see the look on everyone's face tomorrow morning!"

Mizuki decided to tell Iruka about so that the kids wouldn't be in trouble if they were caught. The chunin reluctantly agreed after Mizuki told him that he intended to participate in said prank. Then Sarutobi spoke up once more, "Okay everyone listen up! Due to the condition in which ALL of you have been living, Mizuki and Iruka have vollunteered to take care of the five of you. This way Anko and Naruto won't be killed by an angry mob, Hinata will be safe from her father should he try to put a caged bird seal on her, and Sasuke and Tayuya won't have to live by themselves. Do you all agree?"

He received five enthusiastic nods. "Very well then, it is decided. I will also have two of my best and most loyal ninja watching over you at all times." Mizuki scooped Up Naruto and Anko and set them each on his shoulder. "Are you two ready to go home? Anko smiled _'Home... it's been so long since I had a place to live and people I could trust... maybe my luck's about to change' _she thought of the pale skinned man who had made her life a living hell and she shuddered. Mizuki formed a shadow clone to carry Tayuya and Iruka picked up Sasuke and Hinata.

And then they took the five children to their new home


	3. The Joke and the Genin Exam

They arrived at the apartment without being harassed by an angry mob. It seemed that everyone was afraid to go after Naruto after the pounding Mizuki gave them. Seeing that it was getting late Iruka and Mizuki put everyone except Naruto and Anko to bed. 10 minutes later, Mizuki nudged Naruto and Anko. "Are you two ready?" the two children nodded, and they grabbed the paint and the brushes. And the three of them took off to the Stone Hokage faces. With Mizuki holding a flashlight they began their prank.

(Next Morning)

"AAAAAAAAH!" They cries of the villagers could be heard through out the village. Mizuki, Naruto, and Anko were roaring with laughter. "Oh man!" said Anko between fits of giggling "That was priceless!" Naruto and Mizuki simply nodded, they were laughing WAY too hard to speak. After they went out to see their handywork Naruto glanced at his watch. "Agh! Anko, come on! he grabbed her hand and they took off. "We're gonna be late for the Genin exam!"

(Leaf Academy)

Naruto and Anko made it to their seats just before the bell rang. Naruto looked around and saw that Mizuki and Homura were they proctors for this exam. After wavng to Mizuki, Naruto looked around the room. He saw Tayuya sitting to his left while Anko was at his right. Sasuke was a up a few rows behind him and the poor boy was getting swarmed by fangirls.

Hinata, who was sitting next to the Uchiha, didn't like this one bit. And she made her displeasure evdient when she activated her Byakugan and snarled at the pesky girls, making them flee in terror. Sasuke smiled and gave her a hi-five. "Thanks Hinata-chan! They were starting to get on my nerves!" He frowned in annoyance "Bleh, pesky fan girls, they're weak and annoying, nothing like you Hinata-chan!" he said smiling at her.

Hinata turned beet red '_He's so nice, so polite and so sure of himself, and he said that I wasn't weak!...' _She smiled. "Thank's Sasuke-kun!"

Mizuki stood up "Okay everybody it's time for the genin exam! It's _really _easy all you have to do is perform a succesful clone jutsu and you pass!" Everyone's eyes widened. "Really?" came the chorus of young voices. Mizuki nodded his head grinning like an idiot. "Yep! Really!" He then looked at a sheet on his clipboard. "Okay Naruto, you're up first."

The energetic blond ran down to the frotn of the class "Allrighty here we go! CLONE JUTSU!" Unfortunately the blonde used a LOT of chakra and as result there was plenty of thime for Homura to perform hand disngs and cast a genjutsu. Unfortunately for Homura, Mizuki felt the sensed the genjutsu, and in an instant, he had a kunai to Homura's throat.

The smoke cleared and everyone gasped when they saw it. Mizuki grabbed Homura with his free hand and slammed the man into the wall. "Class this man has tried to make Naruto fail the Genin Exam!" The students gasped. and Mizuki spoke once more "I herbey pass Naruto, but what do you think I should do with Homura-teme?" he hissed

The man paled. But before Mizuki could do anything to him, an ANBU wearing a large sword on his back appeared. "Mizuki, let me take care of him." he said. Mizuki smiled. "Sure Zabuza he's all yours."

Homura paled even more, he knew Zabuza's reputation and whatever ge had in store for the him would be 1000x worse than what Mizuki could do.

The man was dragged away by Zabuza begging for his life, and was promptly knocked out. Mizuki turned to the rest of the class. "Sorry about that everyone! Now lets continue!" The results of the Genin exam were that everyone passed with flying colors.

Mizuki patted the five kids on the back. "You kids did great! How about we go to Ichiraku's to celebrate?" He got a loud response from th enew genin. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"


	4. THE KISS!

**HERE YA GO! In this cahpter I will finally reveal some of Mizuki's shadowed past. As well as Anko's. Ja ne!**

The five new genin were jumping for joy. "I can't believe how cool Mizuki was!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke nodded vigorously. "Yeah! He moved so fast I didn;t even see him!" The three girls were otherwise occupied. Hinata was looking at Sasuke (she likes him! how cuuute!) Anko was bragging to Tayuya about how her headband was soooooooo much better than the redhead's. This made tears form in the girls eyes (A/N: She does'nt have the aggressive personality just yet) Then Naruto walked over to the poor redhead and hugged her "Anko-chan! That's not very nice! You shouldn't make Tayuya-chan cry!" Anko mumbled an apology.

Mizuuki smiled, _'It's seems that he's quite the ladies man.' _Then an old memory came to him. He remmebered trying to protect his little brother from a bully that was picking on him. Hw also remembered how powereless he was to stop the man from doing what he did.

(Flashback)

_"HEY! Leave my liitle brother alone!" he shouted and rushed the man with two kunia drawn. The man blurred forward and kicked him in the gut. "Foolish boy." the plae skinned man hissed his yellow eyes drawn in anger. Mizuki's eyes narroed and he disapeared and then reapeared behind the man._

_"I said leave him ALONE!" He howled and drove the kunai deep into the man's back. "Impudent pup!" the man hissed as he drew a sword... out of his mouth. Mizuki backed up, he know knew who this man was._

_"What's wrong child arent' you goign to protect your brother?" The man smiled and put the sword to his brother's throat. "Mizuki help me please!" his brother wailed "Sora! Don't touch him Orochimaru! If you lay a hand on him...I'LL KILL YOU!" But before Mizuki could get to his brother the man slashed the sword down..._

Mizuki shook his head, removing himself from the memory '_I won't let anything happen to these children... I will NOT!' _Suddenly he felt Hinata tugging on his sleeve. "Are you okay Mizuki-sensei?" He smiled at the girl. "Yes Hinata, I'm fine. He looked up to see Naruto and Tayuya holding hand's. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Anko pouting, then to his surprise Naruto reached out and took her hand as well.

_'Well what do you know? It looks like Naruto has two girls already. Unbelievable...' _The jonin thought back to his fiance, soon to be wife. (sorry I don't remeber her name! will someone please email me about it?) "Okay kids, how about we go get some ramen at Ichiraku's? Its my treat!" He was nearly deafened by their response."YAAAAAAAAY!"

Mizuki laughed as everyone watched Naruto finish his 15th bowl of Ramen. '_Where does it all go?' _They wondered. "Hey Mizuki-sensei! Can I have some more?" Mizuki laughed even harder. "Sure Nartuo, you can have as much as you want." "Allright! You're the best!"

(30 bowls of ramen later)

Mizuki had just brought the tired children home but Naruto and Anko _insisted _that they come with him. Mizuki noticed that the (I meant to say 12 before! my apologies if you got confused!) two 12 year olds were _still _holding hands. '_Looks like Anko has some pretty serious competition.' _Okay you two, you can come with me but first I want to get something." Fve minutes later he returned to the house carrying 4 scrolls. Their eyes lit up. "Are those- he nodded and took them to the training field.

"Okay you two are you ready?" They nodded Naruto performed a set of seals. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Balls of fire shot from his and Anko's mouths. They performed the jutsu perfectly, but Mizuki saw that they were yawning. He decided that it was time to call it a night. But first he decided to play a joke on them. he performed a set of seals.

Suddenly they both looked at each other. Naruto & Anko both blushed but they took each others hands. Mizuki released the genjutsu and let events take their course. Their faces got closer until their noses touched. _'Oh come on already Naruto!' _With that Mizuki gently bumped him from behind and their lips met.


	5. Two Sensei!

Both of them froze when their lips touched. _'Naruto-kun/Anko-chan is kissing me!' _They thought the same thing at the same exact time. Then Anko remembered her first kiss.

(Flashback 1 year ago)

_She had just been kissed by Kabuto (SORRY I COULDN'T FIND ANYONE ELSE!) She blinked and he smiled at her and she smiled at him in return. Suddenly he spun around and got in front of her, just in time to swat a sword away with his kunai. A snake-like voice hissed: " Ah, young love how touching." Kabuto snarled at him._

_ "What do you want you snake bastard?!" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue boy I could kill you without even trying." Kabuto smirked and chakra flared around him. Orochimaru's eyes widened "What sorcery is this? Your chakra keeps going up!" Kabuto chuckled. "Oh it'll go up alright! I am much stronger than you think, you vile snake!" With that remark his hands began to glow blue. _

_Orochimaru laughed. "So you think that you can take me boy?! I will show you just how wrong you are!" He slashed the sword down... and Kabuto caught it and broke the blade in two. "I told you not to underestimate me!"he shouted and rushed forward, only to be hit with millions of kunai from all directions... _

(end flashback)

Anko was scared of what might happen if she fell in love once more. She didn't want to lose Naruto. Then she remembered his promise. "Don't worry Anko-chan! I promise that i'll always be with you even if I have to come back form the dead!" _'Please let him be right. I don't want to lose him.' _Then she heard a voice in her head. It was loud and deep. **"DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THE BOY LITTLE ONE. THE SNAKE SHALL NOT HARM HIM FOR HE IS UNDER MY PROTECTION." **The voice faded. Anko decided right then and there that she would trust this voice.

She was so desperate that believe it that she decided to just let everything go. Her tongue slid into Naruto's mouth and the blonde boy _mmphed _in surprise. Mizuki smiled. '_It looks like the genjutsu worked. Don't worry Anko. I won't let that bastard get his hands on Naruto.' _He walked over to the new couple who were now both enjoying the kiss. "Okay you two love birds, It's 12:00 and we're calling it a night." They both immediatley protested. Mizuki held up a hand silencing them.

"But if you two are tired in the morning you'll end up sleeping in and you won't get a sensei..." The two immediately took off towards home with Mizuki easily keeping pace with him. _'Those two remind me of Subaki and I when we were young.'_

_(The next day)_

All of the teams had been decided except for one. Iruka read off the cliboard: "Okay the last team is a special 5 man team. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Anko Mtitarashi, Hinata Hyuuga and Tayuya." Ino and sakura freaked out (of course!) "WHAT?! Shouted the blodnd girl. "How come Sasuke-kun is on ateam with that Hyuuga- Suddenly a VERY angry Sasuke appeared in front of her. "Shut up you! he hissed. Hinata-chan is WAY better than you two bitches could ever be!" After saying this, he walked back down to sit next to Hinata.

He whispered in her ear and she nodded eagerly. Then to the shock of all the girls, he put his arm around her. Hinata gave them a glare that pretty much said "Back off he's MINE!" The girls immediately quieted down. Then Mizuki and a man with orange hair walked in. They turned to Iruka. "We're here for team 7." The five genin were ecstatic. "YES! They shouted "Mizuki is our sensei! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mizuki and the orange haired man took htem onto the roof. Naruto raised a hand. "Yes NAruto what is it?" "Hey Mizuki-sensei, who's that orange haired guy?" The man walked over to Naruto an druffled his hair. "Nice to finally meet you Naruto, the name is Ichigo Kurosaki!" Naruto's eyes widened. Didn't he have the nickname of 'The Reaper of Death?'

Anko raised her hand. "Does this mean that he's our sensei too?" Mizuki smiled and nodded. The five genin shouted at the top of their lungs: "COOOOOOOOL! We have two sensei!


	6. The Reward

After calming the enthusiastc kids down, Ichigo asked them to introduce themselves.

Naruto was the first to speak up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! I like ramen, Anko-chan, and I HATE people who look down on others."

Anko was second. "My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, Snakes, my friends and most of all Naruto-kun! My dream is to become the best kunoichi in the world! . Then her expression darkened ."and I HAAAAAATE that man who made my life a living hell!"

Sasuke was third. "Yo, My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like Hinata-chan (she turns beet red) my friends and training.Then his expression turned murederous. And I am going to kill my brother Itachi for what he did to my clan."

Hinata was Fourth. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like ramen and Sasuke-kun. Then her eyes narrowed . "And I absolutley DESPISE the Hyuuga clan for what they put me through."

Tayuya was last. "My name's Tayuya! My likes are ramen playing my flute and I hate that man with yellow eyes!"

Ichigo looked at Mizuki "Interesting bunch of kids you got here. This should be fun. Mizuki turned to Ichigo. "Now Ichigo go easy on them, I don't want them to get hurt." The orange haired Jonin nodded. "Don't worry I'll go easy on em." Then they both turned to the five genin. "Allright kiddies we are going to start some training in the field before we do any missions"

The genin groaned but Ichigo continued. "If you kids do well enough I'll give each of you a reward." THAT got their attention and they ran off to the training field with their two sensei following shaking their heads.

(Training field)

Naruto and Sasuke were told to do the tree climbing exercise, which both boy's surprisiongly did on their first try. "So Ichigo-sensei, where's our reward?" asked the two eager boys. The man pulled out a scroll and wrote on it. Suddenly there was a large poof of smoke and a large sword with spikes appeared. Ichigo handed the sword to Sasuke, who took it, clearly in awe of the massive blade

"Sasuke, the name of that sword is Zabimaru. It once belonged to a good friend of mine. He gave it to me before he died." The look on Ichigo's face showed that he would say no more on the subject. Then he handed Naruto three scrolls. Naruto, I am going to teach you these techniques personally, because I don't want you get hurt using them by yourself. The blonde boy nodded. Then he handed Naruto a smaller version of his own sword.

"Here ya go Kid. This sword is a miniature version Zangetsu. It'll grow with you and tonight I'll help you unlock its true powers. But until then DO NOT use it in a fight okay?

As for the three girls, they were practicing cahkra control with Mizuki when Ichigo walke over to them. He pulled out A blade and gave it to th ecurious purple haired girl. "Here ya go Anko this blade is called Shinso. It can pierce just about anything.

Anko stared at the blade. "How do I use it? Ichigo face faulted. "Do ya see that boulder?" he said pointing to a nearby rock. "Walk over to it and focus. Then you'll know what to do." The purple haired hirl nodded and walke over to the boulder an focused. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she go into a stance

"Pierce it through... SHINSO!" Suddebly the rock had thousands of hole stabbed through it and it looked liek swish cheese. Anko ran up to Mizuki and gave the orange haired Jonin a big hug. "Thanks for the sword sensei! It's soooooooo cool! Who used ot own it?" Ichigo chuckled.

"A man named Gin was the owner of that blade. He gave it to me before he left on a long journey, he said that I would know who to give it to. And I think that he meant you. Then the he turned to Hinata and Tayuya. He reached into his bag and handed Tayuya and intricately crafted red flute.

"Tayuya, this flute has been made from the hardest material on earth. It's nearly indestructible, and i'll prove that little fact right now." And with that he slammed Zangetsu down on the flute! But when the smoke cleared, the flute was still there and it didn't even have a scratch on it.

Tayuya was in awe of her new flute as she picked it up "Gee sensei this is really for me?" Tears formed in her eyes and the redhead gave Ichigo a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much! No one's EVER given me a present before!"

Ichigo gave the girl a sad smile "Is that so? Then I'll just have to make up for all of the those times then!"

Lastly he turned to Hinata. "Hinata for you I have a very special blade that once belonged to your mother. Would you like it?" Hinata was shocked _'What? My mother's sword? But father told me that it had been destroyed!' _Ichigo pulled out A long blue Katana whose blade glimmere as if water was coursing through it.

"Well Hinata, I imagine that your father won't be to happy once he realizes that i liberated your mother's sword." Hinata took the blade and looked over it lovingly.

Ichigo undertood the feeling. _'It's the last link that she has to her mother.' _Then the shy girl narrowed her eyes. "As for waht you said Ichigo-sensei, I can't WAIT to see the look on their faces. They don't deserve to possess my mother's blade, only I do."

Ichigo stood up. "Okay everyone you all did incredibly well. Naruto, Sasuke and Anko, I'll train with you tonight and after that I want you three to go straight to bed. We begin our missions tommorrow!"


	7. The training

**HEY EVRYBODY! I made an error with Zabuza! He's supposed to be a BAD guy! NOT GOOD! Okay sorry if i confused any of ya! Here, I will reveal to you one of the scrolls that Ichigo gave Naruto! Its a familiar attack that a certain Saiyan uses, and it happens to be blue...**

That night, Naruto, Anko, and Sasuke met Ichigo at the traing field. "All right you three are you ready?" they nodded and he formeed two shadow clones. "You two go train Anko and Sasuke, I'm gonna train Nartuo _personally_." The way he said that made Naruto gulp.

"Allright Naruto, open the first scroll." Ichigo instructed. Naruto did and read it "What? How do I do THIS?" Ichigo shook his head. "Its simple. Just cup your hands and bring your hands back- he cupped his hands and turned his body to one side.

"Then you focus your chakra into your hands and say..KA...ME... blue energy started to shine out of his hand and Naruto moved ot one side. He did NOT wanht to be in the way of this!

HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo slammed his hands forwad and the blue enrgy shout out in a beamand disintegrated a tree.

Sasuke and Anko stopped their training and the tow of the jaw dropped when the saw the damage that th ebeam had done. Ichigo grinned and told them to stop unitl he finished.

"Okay kiddo, its your turn. Just do what I said and did and you'll be fine!" Naruto nodded "Okay cup your hands, focus the chakra and- KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His blast was MUCH larger than Ichigo's and instead of blue chakra it was red.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and shook his head '_This is gonna be a looooooong night.' _

And with that they resumed their training once more

"Okay Anko I'm going to teach you a jutsu that uses snakes to entrap your opponent." Her eyes widened as she remembered once more

(Flashback)

_Anko had just learned what HE really looked like. "He isn't human! He's actually a snake!" Suddenly she sensed someone behind her. "So I'm a snake eh?" _

_Anko felt a pain in her neck as fangs pierced it. "AAAH! What the hell did you do?!" She screeched as she clutched her neck in pain . Orochimaru chuckled "I have given you a curse mark!" He laughed like a madman as everything faded to black..._

(End flashback)

Anko mentally shook her head. '_I hate him! He ruined my life!' _"Anko? Hello! Do you want to learn the jutsu or not?" She nodded. "Sure." Ichgio frowned _'Something's up. She just spaced out as soon as I mentioned snakes... _Then he remembered what Mizuki had told him about her past.

He mentally slapped himself. '_Idiot! How could I forget! She was experimeted on by him!' _Just then a voice interrupted him." Hey Ichigo-sensei! Can I learn the Jutsu now?"

"Oh! Sure Anko. First you focus your chakra into the shape of a snake, then you focus and release it. Watch. STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!" 3 Snakes shot out of his sleeve and hissed at him. "Wha- Oh yeah I slmost forgot." He reached into his pack and pulled out three dead rabits.

"Here ya go guys!" He said as he tossed each of the snakes a rabbit. The dead animals were eagerly grasped by the snakes and they were gone in seonds. Anko's jaw dropped. Ichigo chuckled at her puzzled expression.

"See? These aren't just chakra. These are living breathing snakes." After the snakes finished their meal. Ichigo sent them away and told Anko to give it a try.

Much to his surprise, Anko got it on the first try._Unbeliveable! Even though she only got one snake, she still got it on the first try!'_

Anko however was scared to death of the snake! She remembered wha Ichigo did and looked around in her pack for some beef jerkey. When she pulled it out and offered it to the serpent the snake eagerly took it and hissed, enjoying the meat.

Then much to her surprise,the snake coiled itself arounf her arm hissing happily. She stiffened but the snake closed its eyes and rested comfortably on her arm. Anko smiled at the serpent. _'He's not so scary! He's all bark and no bite!' _She stroked the snake's skin enjoying how smooth its skin felt.

The snake opened an eye and looked at her before licking her hand. She smiled and Ichigo walked up to her. "There you go ! Snakes aren't all that bad are they?" She shook her head and then they both heard "INCOMING!" The two of them barely had time to jump over Zabimaru as it stretched out towards and past them, Sauske called out "Sorry guys!"

Anko's snake hissed angrily at him, it easn't to happy with the boy for ruining its nap.

Ichigo smiled. _'He's just like Renji, same attitutde same potential'. _"Okay Sasuke, let me show you how to use that sword right before ya bonk me in the head!"

Five minutes later

Sasuke was finally getting the hnago of Zabimaru '_Amazing! It hasn't even been a day and he's almost fully mastered it! Maybe I should show him how to... nah, not yet._

"Alright Sasuke lets see how good you are." He unsheathed Zangetsu "Try and hit- Before he could finish, Sasuke whipped Zabimaru at Ichigo and nailed the man right on the head. "Yes! I got him!" shouted the young Uchiha as he was literary jumping for joy.

Ichigo shook his head. _'Unbelievable. I guess I'll teach him it after all...'_


	8. The Ambush

**OKAY PEOPLE ITS OFFICIAL... GIN SHALL BE ANKO'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER!**

Naruto, Anko and Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling VERY sore. Ichigo had pushed them to their limits and they _still _had to train with him every night! Just then Mizuki opened the curtains nearly blinding them. The genin covered their eyes and dove under the covers."AAAAAAAAAGH! THE LIGHT! IT BUUUUUUUURNS!" Ichigo was roaring with laughter.

Then Naruto was in for the shock of his life when he looked in the mirror that morning. He was a good five inches taller. _'Eh? what's going on? must be a growth spurt..' _Just then Sasuke burst through the door. "Naruto come on! We just got our first mission!"

(30 D-Missions later..)

Naruto was not happy."Hey old man! Can we please have a better mission?!" Sasuke shouted at Sarutobi as well. "Yeah! I want to have a mission that's excitng." Then Anko chimed in giving the old man the puppy doug pout. "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

That sealed it and the man reluctantly nodded. "Very well." sighed the old man. "Please send Tazuna in." A man who by the looks of it was VERY drunk. Naruto and Tayuya burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! We have to guard on old drunk?"

Tayuya laughed even harder."This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Shouted the redhead. Anko couldn't stop giggling. Sasuke and Hinata sighed._'We have to escort this guy? this is gonna be cake.' _Tazuna scowled. " WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" "YOU YA OLD DRUNK!" Shouted Ichigo and Mizuki roaring with laughter.

(Village gates)

After Mizuki said goodbye to his wife, The 5 genin and their two sensei assumed positions around Tazuna. They continued their treck when Ichigo noticed two puddles and informed the others. "Those puddles have a total of 6 people in them. Get ready. The genin nodded and as soon as they passed the puddle, 6 mist Ninja including the Demon brothers, burst out.

Ichigo chuckled. "Do you kids want to have some fun with them?" They nodded enthusiastically. "Okay then Tayuya, I want you to guard Tazuna while the rest of us have some fun with these losers." Ichigo could tell that the girl was none to happy with this, "Okay Tayuya I promise that i'll teach you a special justu that only you can use, if you guard him..."

As soon as he told her _that, _she was more than happy to guard the bridge builder. The mist nin rushed them and the battle began.

Anko lunged at a purple haired man. _'This is perfect! I get to test out my skills with Shinshou!' _She dre the blade and the man before he froze _'Who is this girl? She can't be...' _The man was interrupted from his musings when he heard Anko's voice. "Pierce him to Death...SHINSHOU!" The man and jumped back as the blade rapidly pierced where he had just been standing a second ago.

'_Only one person other than myself should be able to use that blade. It must be her. I need to retreat and watch her carefully.' _And with that the man threw down his mist head band and simply vanished leaving a very a happy Anko to celebrate her first victory.

(Naruto and Sasuke)

The tow boys were dealing with the demon brothers, and things were not looking good for the two genin. The two chunin were relentlessly offensive, forcing the two boys tow stick to defense. Sasuke turned to Naruto as he blocked another berserk charge by one of the brothers. "Naruto I have a plan, but I need you to hold them off for 5 seconds. Can you do that?" The blonde nodded, his face grim. "5 seconds? No problem. Just make sure this plan of your works."

Sasuke backpedaled and Naruto charged forward swinging Zangetsu like a madman, driving the demon brothers back. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused. 5.. _'Okay, I've done this a million times.'_ 4.. _'Its simple'_ 3.. _'Focus my chakra into the blade._' 2. _'I can do this.'_ 1. The blade glowed red._ 'I CAN DO THIS!' _

Naruto's assault was stopped cold when one of the demon brothers grabbed him by the throat and slammed the blonde genin into the ground, leaving him trapped in the earth. The other raised his gauntlet and prepared to drive it through Naruto's head. Naruto choked back a cry of pain. "HOWL ZABIMARU!" Suddenly, a large tan snake shot out of nowhere and grabbed the demon brother in its jaws. The snake hissed and quickly devoured the screaming chunin. Then its skull like head turned toward the next brother and it lunged at him as well.

The man waited unitl the last second and dodged the beast. Then he turned to Sasuke who collapsed from using all his chakra. Zabimaru dissapeared back into the sword, and the Uchiha paled as the mist Chunin stalked towards him, hatred in his eyes. "So it looks like summoning that thing takes up all of your chakra. Good, Now I can kill you for killing my brother!"

He lunged at Sasuke claws extended when suddenly Hinata was in front of him eyes blazing. The chunin laughed at the 12 year old Hyuuga girl. "Oh, a Hyuuga! I'm so scared!" Then his face hardened. "I guess I'll have to kill you-. His eyes widened in shock as she activated her Byakugan and got into a stance.

"You will not hurt Sasuke-kun! 8 TRIGRAMS: 64 PALMS! Hinata blurred forward eyes blazing with hatred.

Mizuki finished of the last of the last mist ninja and then nudged Ichigo. "Hey, look at Hinata." Ichigo turned and saw what Mizuki was looking at. "That guy is SO toast."

Before the Chunin knew waht was happpening Hinata was on him. "2 PALM! 4 PALM! 16 PALM! 32 PALM! 64 PALM!" She drove each hit home as hard and as fast as she could, and the man dropped to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth. Then she rushed over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" The boy nodded and stood up, giving Hinata a huge grin."Wow Hinata-chan, you were amazing!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and the Hyuuga girl turned beet red. Then Sasuke nudged Hinata and the blushing Hyuuga looked him "Hey Hinata can you teach me how to move like that? You were moving so fast I could barely even see you!" Hinata smiled and managed to stammer out a yes.

Ichigo walked over to Naruto and yanked the dazed blonde out of the earth. "All right everyone lets get moving."


	9. The Demon of Mist &the Arrancar of Death

Ichigo had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt like they were beign watched. His suspicions turned out to be correct as a giant blade came flying at their heads! "GET DOWN!" he shouted and everyone immediately dropped to the ground. The blade thudded into a tree and a man appeared on it. Suddenlt another man with light blue hair appeared as well, simply hovering in the air. The man turned to the new arrival, a scowl on his face. "Grimmjow, I don't need your help with this."

The arrancar cackled. "Who said I'm helping you? I just want to fight Kurosaki!" He turned to the orange haired jonin. "How about it Ichigo? You up for a rematch?" Ichigo drew Zangetsu, a smile on his face. "Sorry guys, but it looks like you'll have to handle Zabuza yourselves."

Grimmjow leapt at him. _'This time you're going down Kurosaki!' _Ichigo smirked and put his mask on, and the moment he did his chakra went through the roof. Everyone but Zabuza and Grimmjow were shocked. Unfortunately for Mizuki, Zabuza took this as a chance to attack and The white haired jonin found the large blade on a collision course with his head. _'SHIT! I let my guard down!' _At the last second, he whipped out his giant Shuriken and blocked the blade.

Zabuza smiled beneath his bandages. "Nice reaction! Now lets see how good you are on defense! With that he gave Mizuki a vicious kick to the stomach, sending the Jonin flying back, or so he thought until there was a poof. _'A shadow clone? Impressive.' _Zabuza looked around for the pesky Leaf jonin, but then a mist covered the area. _'This guy knows the hidden mist jutsu? He's definitley not an ordinary Jonin is he?.'_

As if Mizuki read his mind, he answered Zabuza's mental question. His voice came from all directions as he answered the missing nin. "That's right Zabuza, I used to be an Anbu before I became a Jonin to train these 5 genin. Speaking of which... I think that you have company. Zabuza suddenly heard a flute playing at an ear piercing level. He fell to his knees holding his head in pain. _'AGH! What the hell is that noise?!' _

Just then a sword lashed out at him from the mist like a snake. Zabuza managed rolled out of the way, but not before one of the blades many spikes nicked the side of his face, drawing blood. _'What kind of blade is THAT. It extends and strikes like a cobra!' _He rose to his feet and began to laugh. "Is that all you kids can do?! You've barely even scratched me!' Then he heard another one of the brats speak. "Oh? a scratch eh? Listen ya eyebrowless freak, this next attack will leave you with MORE than just a mere scratch!"

Zabuza ignored the taunt about having no eyebrows. "Okay kid, lets see this all powerful attack of yours!" Then he heard an odd incantation. KA... _'What is he up to?' _ME... '_Damn mist, I can't tell where his voice is coming from!' _HA... "Stupid brat! SHOW YOURSELF!" Suddnely Anko and Naruto appeared before him Naruto's hands were held back and they were glowing with red energy. ME... Anko quickly lashed out with a snake and it coiled around Zabuza and sank its fangs in, temporarily paralyzing him. _'Damn it! I can't move!'_ Then Sasuke walked out of the mist, sword in hand. "Howl Zabimaru!" The snake like sword coiled around Zabuza, its sharp blades digging in. '_Are you kidding me?! These kids can't be genin!'_

Suddenly he felt his chakra points being sealed. He turned his head to see a young Hyuuga girl hitting all of his chakra points perfectly. _'FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD! TODAY IS JUST NOT MY DAY!' "_GUYS MOVE IT!" Shouted Naruto. He had gotten all the time he needed to charge up his attack. Hinata jumped back and Sasuke uncoiled Zabimaru. '_OKAY HERE GOES!' "_HAAAAAAAAA!"

The wave of red energy slammed into Zabuza.

(Ichigo's fight)

Ichigo was doing well against Grimmjow. He flashed forward and his black blade slammed against Grimmjow's and he pushed the blade back. Getsuga Tenshou." Grimmjow's eyes widened. _'That attack again!'_ The black chakra slammed into the arrancar, but when the smoke cleared, he was still standing, cackling like a madman. "Not bad shinigami!" He placed his hand on his sword and it glowed blue. "Let me show you somethign I picked up since our last battle! He dug his nails into the blade and dragged them across it "GRIND PANTERA!" Suddnenly Ichigo was blown back as an explosion of chakra surrounded Grimmjow.

'_Something tells me I better getter airborne.' _Ichigo leapt in the air and waited there. Over his shoulder, he saw a flash of red. _'It looks like Naruto just nailed Zabuza.' _

_--_

As the smoke cleared. It revealed a badly burned Zabuza. Naruto fell to his knees exhuasted. _'Damn, that took everything I had. I hope he doesn't get back- OH SHIT! Why did I have to say it?!' _The five genin were shocked as Zabuza slowly go to his feet. Once he did, he immediately shot forward and gave Hinata a vicious one two punch to the gut. The stunned Hyuuga fell to the ground and slowly began to lose conciousness _'How is he still going after a hit like that? He cant be human!_' The last thing she saw was a furious Sasuke tackle the demon of the mist, knocking him away from her. Then everything went black.

As soon as Sasuke saw Zabuza hit Hinata, he just lost it. "DIE!" he roared and Zabimaru appeared once more and lunged at the Jonin. Zabuza caught the giant snake's jaws with his sword. Then Zabimaru opened it mouth further and A blast of red energy shot out, hitting the man's chest_. _This only served to increase Zabuza's rage._ 'WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK! I WONT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!' _Zabuza jumped back and performed a set of seals. "WATER STYLE: Water dragon Jutsu!

--

Ichigo saw one section of the mist clear briefly and he saw Mizuki gathering all of his chakra, a grey Aura surroundign him. _'So that's what he's up to...' _Then the mist thinned in another area and revealed Zabuza wreaking havoc on the poor genin. _'He'll slaughter them! Hang on kids I'm coming!' _He rushed down to save the kids and prepared to fire a Tenshou wave at Zabuza, whose Water dragon was grappling with Zabimzaru, who broke apart a second later as Sasuke used up the last of his chakra.

Before Ichigo could rush to their aid, He was sent flying by a sound wave. _'What the hell was that?!' _He turned to see Grimmjow standing below him. His once short blue hair was now a long mane that ran down his back. His body was covvered in armor and his ears resembled that of a cat. He looked up at the mask wearing shinigami and feral grin formed on his face. "Come back here Kurosaki! Your fight is with ME!"

He leapt over Ichigo's head and slammed his clawed hands down on the Leaf jonin's head slamming him into the ground_. _He heard a satisfying crunch as Ichigo slammed headfirst into the dirt._ 'Now this is how it should be!'_

_--_

As soon as Zabuza's water dragon overpowered Zabimaru, he tore torwards the Uchiha only for Anko to leap into his path. "Pierce him to death.. SHINSHOU!" Her blade pierced Zabuza's shoulders, but he slapped her away with the back of his giant blade. The blade stunned the genin giving Zabuza the time to form a water clone, which pinned her into the ground. That left Naruto and Tayuya.

--

Mizuki was focusing as hard as he could to get his new technique to work as he heard his students scream. _'Come on! Come on!' _Suddenly his chakra flared aroudn him. _'Yes! It worked! Hang on kids! I'll be there in a second!' _He began making hand signs rapidly. "NINJA ART: IRON REAPER!"

--

Zabuza kneed Naruto in the groin and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Suddenly, a storm of senbon hit him. _'That litttle bitch!' _He saw Tayuya, who was now shaking with fear. Zabuza stalke dover to the terrified redhead and raise his sword. Tayuya screamed at the top of her lungs: "MIZUKI-SENSEI!" Zabuza brought the blade down. Tayuya squeezed her eyes shut and waited to die.

_CLANG!_

The redhead opened her eyes and saw her sensei in front of Zabuza blocking his giant blade with one arm. Her eyes widened as she noticed her sensei's form had changed. He was now literaly ripped with muscle and Shuriken were spinnig rapidly around his entire body, as it was covered in spikes. When he opened his eyes they were steel gray. He looked at his genin squad and then back to Zabuza. "You will pay for this... YOU BASTARD!"

He used his one arm to knock Zabuza's blade upward, and then shoved a spiked arm into Zabuza's chest tearing the man's skin. Zabuza roared in pain and back flipped, doing rapid seals as he flew back. "WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"

--

The man saw what Zabuza was about to do. '_I must act now or she will die!' _The man blurred forward.

--

Mizuki couldn't stop Zabuza in time and save all his students, especially with that water clone still there, as this form limited his speed. He desperately ran and grabbed up Tayuya and Sasuke, when he saw a blur shoot past him and grab Shinshou from Anko's hand. The blur leapt up and Zabuza saw who it was. "PIERCE HIM TO DEATH... SHINSHOU!" The blade seemingly pierced a million places on Zabuza's body and he dropped to the ground. Mizuki recognized him immediately and sighed in relief. "Gin, Pefect timing."

--

Ichigo saw Gin take out Zabuza and he breathed a sigh of relief. '_Good, Now I can focus on this fight.' _He jumped out of the way as Grimmjow leapt at him, slashing the man's arm as he flew past him. Ichigo spun and leapt at The arrancar who had turned around and was now roaring towards him. Ichigo blurred forward and slammed his blade down, only for Grimmjow to catch it in his elbow blades. Ichigo was then grabbed by the arrancar and slammed into the ground.

Grimmjow leapt up fired a Cero at him and Ichigo flash stepped out of the way. Then the shinigami ninja leapt up "Getsuga Tenshou!" and slammed the black chakra into him. When the smoke cleared Grimmjow was smiling like a maniac. "That's more like it Kurosaki!" The blurred forward and their blades met once more, this continued on for several minutes, until Ichigo made a fatal error and got hit by a point blank cero. The man winced in pain. _'SHIT! That thing hurt!'_

Ichigo was then smacked form behind by the arrancar who flash stepped in front of him and scored a direct hit on Ichigo, breaking part of his mask off. From there, the shinigami continued to be pounded by Grimmjow until he heard a female voice that he knew very well: "Kurosaki-kun! Don't die! You can do it!Ichigo's eyes widened in shick '_Orihime! What the hell is she doing here?!' _

He turned to see the orange haired woman sitting in a tree he smiled as the just the sight of her brought his strength back. Grimmjow saw his chance and deicded to take it. "DIE KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" The arrancar roared towards him, but Ichigo stuck out his hand and caught the man's fist and gripped down hard. He then turned towards Grimmjow, his black and yellow eyes full of sadness for the man.

"Sorry Grimmjow, but I can't afford to take any more injuries." The arrancar's eyes widened as Ichgio raised Zangetsu over his head. '_Shit! I can't move!'_ "Goodbye Grimmjow." The shinigami brought the blade down hard on the man, cleaving him in two. He sighed in relief as mask fell of the rest of his face._'I am gonna be so sore in the morning.' _The poor shinigami was so exhausted that he never saw Orihime coming. The next thing he knew, the girl had him in a death grip.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She wailed into his chest as he wrapped his stiff and sore arms around her. He kissed her forehead and she quieted. "Sh, Hime-chan, I already told you that I will never leave you alone." She sniffed as he wiped away her tears. She looked up at him for an instant before covering his lips with her own. '_Woah! remind me to almost die more often!' _


	10. The Decision

Gin watched the young girl slam her mouth against Kurosaki's and smiled. _'Ah young love.' _Then he turned to assist Mizuki in revivng the children. Hinata woke up a few seoncd later, followed immediately by Sasuke, Naruto and Anko, however were still out cold. _'Hm. they're still out cold?' _He watched Mizuki pull out some ramen and wave it in front of Naruto, then th eboy immediatley woke up and grabbed it_. 'Okay... That was odd.' _

Anko finally began to stir, She opened her eyes and saw the same man from before. _'What's HE doing here?!_' Then much to her surprise, he handed Shinshou to her. She hesitantly took it, feeling VERY confused. "Okay, can someone please tell m ewho this guy is?" The man turned to face her and she got a better look at him_. 'Wait a minute. I've seen him somewhere before. But where?_'

The girl racked her mind until she finally found the memory.

(Flashback 8 years ago)

_She was crying, her tower of building blocks had just fallen over after she had put so much work into building it. Then a man appeared and kissed her forehead, soothing her. Then she watched in awe as he put the blocks back forming exact same tower. He then performed a few handsigns and jabbed the tower with his arm. It didn't budge. Anko clapped her hands and hugged the man. She looked up and saw the man's red eyes crinkled in a smile. Then she rememebered the words she had said. "Thanks, daddy!"_

_(end flashback)_

Her eyes widened.'_There's no way. It can't be him.' S_he looked at him and noticed the visor over his eyes. "Take that thing off so I can see what color your eyes are." The man removed the visor and she gasped. _His eyes were red. _"D-D-Daddy?" The man smiled, and then Anko knew it was him. "Hello Anko. It's been a while. Eyes overflowing with tears of Joy, she leapt into his arms. "DADDY!"

Everyone, Including Mizuki smiled. Anko cried into his shoulder. Gin kissed her forehead. "Sh, Don't worry Anko, I won't ever lose you again. After that snake bastard took you, I searched for you everywhere. But form now on, I intend to make sure that you never get hurt like that again."

Ichgio and Orihime smiled, then the Shinigami walked over to Zabuza, sword drawn. "Nice job Gin, but he's still alive. I'll make sure he doesn't bother us again. He raised the sword over his head, but suddenly a mist tracker ninja appeared. "Thank you for subdueing him. I'll take care of the- "Hold it righ there buddy." Ichigo was glaring at the tracker ninja.

"You're with HIM!" He lunged forward and planted his foot in the tracker's gut, sending him flying back. The look on Ichigo's face was that of pure rage. "Mizuki, grab him so I can finish this." Before the nin could move Mizuki grabbed his shoulders. "Sorry pal, but this the end of the line for you two." The spikes on his body began to spin. "Kids close your eyes. This is gonna get messy."

He grabbed him in a bear hug, and his spinning spikes tore the fake tracker to shreds. '_That takes care of him. It's a good thing Ichigo figured things out.' _Just then, said Jonin removed Zabuza's blade and spat on the man's body. "You won't be needin' this were you're about to go."

But before he could finish the man, a red and black blur shot past, grabbed him and took off. Ichigo was livid. "Damn it! I should've just killed him quickly!" Orihime attempted to comfort the enraged shinigami by putting her arms around him. It succeeded, as Ichigo let out a sigh. "Sorry if I scared you, Hime-chan."

He turned to Gin, who now carried a very happy Anko on his shoulders. The girl stuck her tongue out at Naruto, but then Gin smiled and picked the blonde boy up and put him on his other shoulder. "Anko, that wasn't very nice. You should be nicer to the boy you kissed."

Anko blushed and mumbled an apology. Ichigo slung Tayuya onto his shoulder, and after he released his Iron reaper, Mizuki put Sasuke and Hinata on his shoulders.

And with that Ichigo turned to Tazuna. "Well then shall we get going?" The bridge builder nodded solemnly and led the way.

(Tazuna's house.)

As soon as the group arrived at bridge buileders house, all of them except Gin collapsed to the ground. Tazuna shook his head, a smile on his face. "Okay all of you get to bed." The ninja gladly complied. Gin entered the bedroom and placed his daughter Naruto in the same bed, the two of them immediatley grabbing hte other, as if they were afraid to let each other go.

The purple haired shinigami smiled at this_. 'It's good to see that she has finally found someone to love._' He then turned to watch Mizuki place Hinata & Sasuke in their own bed as well _'An Uchiha and a Hyuuga? Interesing.'_

After Ichigo put Tayuya to bed, he motioned for Gin to follow him. As they stepped outside, he saw that Mizuki and Orihime were awiting for him. "Okay so what are we goin got do about Zabuza and that Akatsuki member?" Gin shrugged. "I'm sure that the four of us can handle those two easily." Mizuki shook his head. "I don't think it'll be that simple. Wherever Kisame goes, his neice isn't to far behind him."

Orihime nodded. "Mizuki is right. While we may be able to handle Zabuza and Kisame, if you put Hisame inot the equation, the things will become much harder." _'She's a shrewd one, this girl.' _He nodded, accepting the fact that this wouldn't be easy. "Okay then what do you suggest?" Ichigo spoke up once more. "I say that we have about a week unitl they attack again, so we should use thta week to train the kids."

Mizuki nodded at the shinigami. "He's right. They almost took down Zabuza by themselves, with more training they could become aforce to be reckoned with."

"Then we are all in agreement?

They all nodded.

"Very well then. Then their training begins tomorrow"


	11. Power

Naruto woke the next morning to find Anko nuzzled into his chest. The blond smiled down at his girlfriedn and kissed her head.. _'She looks so cute when she's sleeping.' _Anko chose that exact moment to wake up. She smiled as and idea formed in her head. "Trying to kiss me when I'm sleeping? Naruto-kun, thats not fair."

As she said this, she gave him the dreaded puppy dog pout. "AGH! Anko-chan that's-mmph! Before Naruo could finish his sentence, Anko silenced him with her lips. _'Bleh, this is why I never win an arguement with her.' _Anko broke the kiss and smiled up at her blond boyfriend, A smug grin on her face. "Cheating or not, I still win."

As the two genin staggered downstairs for break fast, they saw Gin flipping pancakes with one hand, and pouring orange juice with the other. He looked up from his task and saw the two genin. A wide smile crossed his face as he spoke. "Godd morning you two, did you sleep well?" The two genin nodded and looked around.

"Daddy where is everybody?" Inquired a curious Anko. The man finished flipping the pancakes and began to set the table. "Ichigo and Mizuki are out getting some... supplies, and Orhime and the others are still sleeping." He finished setting the table and turned to them once more. "They should wake up in, 5...4...3...2...1...0!"

Just as he finished his countdown, then Sasuke and Hinata ran down the stairs with hungry expressions on their young faces. "See, I told you so."

As the genin eagerly devoured the food Ichigo and Mizuki arrived carrying a large bag of storage scrolls. Gin tossed the Jonin a plate and 3 panckaes each. "You two are lucky I saved some breakfast for you. Otherwise you would've had to wait till lunch.

The two Jonin didn't reply, they were to buisy eating their breakfast. Just then Tayuya and Orihime walked down the stairs, yawning widely. Gin raised an eyebrow '_Those two are exactly alike.' _

_--_

After everyone finished their breakfast, They all went outside to the woods. Once they arrived Gin pulled out a storage scroll and gave each of them one.

Naruto reached inside his and pulled out Zabuza's sword, as well as another scroll. Anko pulled out two Shinshou, Sasuke received a large shuriken and an odd sort of armor for his right hand, Hinata received special chakra gauntlets, and Tayuya received the coolest gift of all, a set of chakra armor that Ichigo and Gin had been working on all night.

Then Ichigo spoke up. "Okay everyone. As you all know... (explains . Sorry Im lazy! but dis be the last time)

The genin nodded and thus their training began.

"Ichigo sensei, what am I doing again?" The shinigami slapped his forehead. "Naruto, I told you, you're trying to get in touch with the spirits inside of your swords. Now focus." The blond grumbled and suddenly stiffened. Ichigo smiled _'Ah, it looks like they got impatient with him.'_

--

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to (I have explained their appearance already) Zangetsu and Kenpachi standing before him."Its about time ya got here gaki!" Naruto shrugged and spoke. "So whats the deal?" How do I get you two to give me your power? I need it to protect the my precious person."

Zangetsu looked down at the boy and smiled. "That Naruto, Is how you earn my power. By protecting the one precious to you." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and Naruto felt his power go through the roof as he felt the power coursing through him and his blade. Then their was an explosion of black chakra and he flet different.

Zangetsu conjured up a mirror and Naruto's jaw dropped. His once blonde hair was now silver and his eyes were a steely grey. He was also a good foot taller, making a bout 6 feet. Naruto looked at Zangetsu and experimentally slashed with it, taking out a building. '_whoops.' _He looked at himself again and noticed that he wore ared kimono and he was much more muscular.

Kenpachi spoke up. "Okay Gaki, to get _my _power, ya have to beat me in a fight. Ya ready? I won't hold back.

Naruto smirked and dissapeared. His voice came from all around Kenpachi."What's wrong gaki? As he said this, he appeared next to the man and swung Zangetsu at his head. Kenpachi simply caught the blade with his hand, only for Naruto to swing Zabuza's blade, pushing Kenpachi back under the combined pressure of both blades. Then Naruto raised the blades over his head and slashed a bloody x across the mans chest.

Naruto saw this Kenpachi's surprise and then and spun in the air, landing a vicious kick to the man's face. "How do ya like that?!"he gloated as he saw Zaraki's head snap back from the blow. Suddenly Kenpachi's leg lashed out, forcing Naruto to block with Zabuza's in the gut. The teen was amazed by the sheer power of the kick, as it sent him flying backwards

He groaned in pain as the shockwave made his hand nearly made his hand go numb._ 'He's gonna kill me at this rate.'_ He looked up to find the man and it was a good thing he did.

Kenpachi was lurking behind him, and his sword was coming at Naruto's head!

_'CRAP!' _Naruto managed to bring up Zangetsu in time to block him, but the sheer force of the impact nearly knocked him to his knees. His eyes turned red and slitted and he snarled as he knocked Kenpachi's sword hand up, giving him just enough time to slash upward with Zabuza's blade, cutting a huge gash in the mans arm. Kenpachi was grinning like a maniac, and his voice was laced with excitement. "Nice! It's been a while since I've actually had to work for a victory!"

Then Kenapchi froze, and his face held just a hint of fear. _'Oh boy, it looks like he's gettin demonic! This is gonna get rough for me.' _Naruto cackled insanely and Zangetsu was suddenly a long Katana. He shouted in a now distorted pyshcotic voice: "OKAY SENSEI! LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" Then he was right next to Kenpachi and he smiled insansley before kicking the man into a building.

Naruto shook his head and popped his joints. "Ah there we go!" He spoke in a demonic voice and his eyes were red, but Kenpachi noticed that now Naruto's chakra had tripled in power, and he also seemed calm, which was very unusual for ademon.

Kenpachi was so buisy wondering what Naruto had done when suddenly said teen appeared behind him. "Come on, lets continue already!" "GLADLY!" shouted the jonin as he went on the offensive.

Naruto's sighed as Kenpachi blurred behind him and swung at his head once more. Naruto simply blocked with Zabuza's sword and used his other hand to form wave of black chakra on Zangetsu. "Getsuga tenshou." Kenpachi barely got his sword up in front of him before Naruto swung Zangetsu toward him and he was blown backwards by the intense blast.

He was then slammed into the ground by Naruto, who had leapt above him and had then come down on the still airborne Zaraki feet first. Kenpachi grimaced as he was driven into the ground by Naruto's impact. "Good, very good! THAT ACTUALLY HURT!"

Naruto's eyes crinkled in a smile. "Well are you gonna do it?" Black chakra blazed around the genin as he got into his stance, then Zangetsu seemingly split into another sword, which Naruto took in his free hand.

His chakra then increased _even more_. "Come on gaki take off the eyepatch. I want to fight you at full strength." Kenpachi chuckled, then the chuckle grew into insane laughter. "I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU ACTUALLY MADE ME DO THIS!" With one hand, he reached up to his face and grabbed his eyepatch.

"Before I remove this, I warn you... PREPARE YOURSELF!" With that the tore it off and his chakra skyrocketed. Yellow chakra blazed around Kenpachi who had an insane grin on his face. "So what do you think brat? How do you like fighting me at full power?" Naruto paled but he raised his two blades and braced himself for the onslaught that was soon to come.

And come it did. The next thing Narutp knew, Kenpachi's sword brole through the double guard of his blades and pierced through his chest. Naruto fell to the ground, bleeding from the large wound. Kenpachi shook his head and walked away "What a waste."

Suddenly Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Zangetsu. he also noticed that time seemed to have stopped. "Naruto answer this question: "Do you want to win? Or do you want to live? It's not enough to fight an strong opponent. You must overcome him and become stronger. Now answer me." "I want to win! I want to win!"I want to win! I WANT TO WIN!"

Zangetsu smiled. "Good boy, then lets do this together. He channeled all his chakra into Naruto for One last attack, hoping to finish the fight with one blow. "NOW NARUTO! FINISH IT!" The white haired teen smiled. "Im ready lets end it." Naruto nodded and he felt power course through his veins as he saw Zaraki summon all of his chakra.

"Okay this is it."

"Get ready kid here I come."

A blue fox roared above Naruto as he pushed himself to his limits and then some.

A cackling yellow skull appeared above Kenpachi as he summoned all of his energy.

The two of them ran forward, Naruto was glowing with blue and red chakra, while Kenpachi was glowing yellow. Time seemed to slow down as the neared each other and pulled their blades back. "THIS IS IT!" They roared and slammed their weapons forward, Naruto's two blades collidings with Kenpach'is single blade. There was a massive explosion as the two, collided head on...


	12. Tayuya's Savior

As the smoke cleared, it showed that Naruto and Kenpachi blades had both found their marks. But fortunately for Naruto, thanks to the Kyuubi's healing factor, he just yanked Kenpachi's sword out. Kenpachi then fell to one knee, breathing heavily. "Not bad kid, I lost. Leave here to see what ya got for beating me." Naruto smiled as he left his mindscape. But as he did, he heard Tayuya's voice and instintively headed towards it.

When he opened his eyes, he still wasn't in the real world. _'Great now what?' _Just then he heard a scream and saw Tayuya fending off a pale looking older version of herself. '_Ah, So I got dragged into her mindscape.' _

_He _drew his blades and stalked towards the hollow. _'You are SO dead.'_

--

Tayuya screamed in pain as the hollow shaved off a portion of her skin with its blade. The spirit cackled insanely as the girl clutched her arm in pain."Little weakling! You do not deserve to inhabit this body!" The creature brought the blade down... only to be intercepted by Naruto's blade. The teen hissed at the hollow and kicked the beast back. He glared at the monster, his eyes blazing red. "Keep your hands off her."

The pale figure laughed and drew another blade. "Make me, human." Naruto snarled at leapt forward, his massive blades impacting upon the two slim ones. "Gladly. And when I'm finished with you, you'll wish I killed you."

Tayuya watched as the two combatants exchanged blow after blow. Neither one was gaining the upper hand as their four blades blurred forward and back. Finally the Hollow blasted Naruto with a point blank Cero to the chest. Naruto staggered back, off balance from the surprise move. Then he slammed his hands on the ground and shot upward, swinging Zangetsu and Gaijo (I needed a name. I cant keep calling it Zabuza's blade) the two blades cut a lrge gash through he holoows chest.

Naruto smirked. "That ought to- WHAT THE HELL?!" The gash on the hollow's chest simply healed back up. The hollow cackled. "You can't kill me that easily human, NOW DIE!" The thing blurred forward and slammed the swords into Naruto's gut.

Naruto coughed and spat up blood. Before the wounds could heal, the Hollow yanked its blades out and slashed Naruto multiple times, its blades a blur. Then it drew back a fist and it glowed with grey chakra. Naruto tried to move, but he found he couldn't. Then the hollow smashed the fist inot his gut, sending him sailing into a pillar. The hollow sheathed its blades and claws grew from it hands.

"I'll finish you with my reaper claws human. One touch to your heart and you will die." The claws began to glow. "This might take a bit to charge up, but it doesn't look like you are going anywhere!"

Naruto was barely able to stand, let alone attempt a counterattack, and he knew it. _'Are you kidding me? I can't lose here.' _Just then a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Don't die." His eyes widened as he turned his head towards Tayuya "_T_ayuya-chan... Tears were streaming down her face. "Don't Die Naruto-kun!" His eyes widened as she continued. "You don't have to win, just don't get hurt anymore! Please! I don't want you to die for me!"

Naruto managed a smile, but then snapped his head around as he felt the hollow coming. The creature was nearly upon him. "DIE!" Suddenly Naruto's hands shot out and grabbed its wrists. "Sorry hollow, But I can't die here. I need to live for Tayuya-chan." Then he headbutted the hollow, which staggered back. Naruto raised his two blades high over his head, and the hollow saw that his eyes were no longer red. They were orange._'So thats why.'_

Naruto brought the two blades down, cleaving hte hollow in two. As soon as he cut it in half, it simply faded away into nothingness. Naruto sighed in relief. _'Whew! Its over.' _He stepped forward, bu then felt dizzy and fell backward... only to collide with Tayuya's hard head. "OUCH!" The orange eyed youth rolled on the ground holding his head in pain.

Tayuya was apoligizing fervently. "Sorry you hit my hard head, Naruto-kun!" The teen stood up, holding his head in pain and rested against the wall. "Agh... Its okay Tayauya-chan. So tell me. Why was it so important for me not to die?"

The girl blushed and mumbled something.

"Eh? I need ya to speak up."

"I Said I Like You!"

The gray eyed man smiled. _'This presents a problem.' _Then his hollow spoke up. _'**Hey why not date the redhead two? I'm sure that Anko girl won't mind to much.' **_Naruto gave it some thought before reaching a decision. His orange eyes glowed and he spoke to the redhead, a confident tone in his voice. "Then prove it."

Tayuya turned beet red, but she was NOT going to back down from this. She marched up to him, bu before she got halfway, green chakra flared around her. "What the?!" Suddenly the chakra seperated her from view and Tayuya stood before him looking TOTALLY different. She now was a tall woman with _very _long red hair with long green streaks in it. She had a red line across her nose and her eyes gleamed a bright red and green. She wore a sleevles skintight white outfit with shorts that, well, er... strained against...certain aspects of her. The oufit had a black stripe, running down the side.

Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight of her. "So when did you get that?!" The girl looked at her new appearance and smiled. "Like the new look? I guess I got this after ya sliced my hollow up."

Now she closed the rest of the distance between them and stood directly in front of Naruto. The two tall teens stared at one another befre she broke the stare. She grabbed his face and leaned hers in close, pressing her body against his on the wall. "Now, about proving it..." With that, she leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him.

**DON'T BE CONFUSED! I _DID _MENTION THAT THIS WOULD BE A NARUTOxANKOxTAYUYA PAIRING!**


	13. Jealousy

Naruto's eyes widened the instant she kissed him. _'Hello! She's way more confident then before!'_ And indeed she was _much _more confident, as she now let go of his face, only to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. Then Naruto felt her tongue enter his mouth and he was hard pressed not to respond to her kiss. _'Aw man! Ah, screw it I'll date em both!'_

With that thought in mind he wrapped his arms around he curved waist and returned her kiss.

--

Tayuya was on the verge of crying, even though her mouth was still on Naruto's. _'Why isn't he kissing me? Oh that's right Anko... EEP!' _That was when Naruto responded to her kiss, and then forggeting about all about Anko, she eagerly returned his feelings, ripping her tonuge into his mouth and kissing him for all she was worth.

--

Five minutes later...

The two genin were sprwaled on the ground, Tayuya's body resting on Naruto's as the relaxed beneath the shade of a tree that Tayuya had conjured up. She turned to look at her orange eyed boyfriend and spoke. "What about Anko?" The teen grinned, "Well if she wants to date me, then she'll just have to deal with you as well."

The girl pouted. "But I don't wanna share you." Naruto kissed her, calming the redhead. "Easy, take it easy. I'll just spend a day with you and a day with her. Sound good?" The girl reluctantly nodded. Naruto stood up stretching his joints. "Alright, lets go back before they get worried. The girl shook her head, not wanting this moment to end.

"It'll be okay Tay-chan. I won't leave you no matter what Anko-cahn says or does. And with that, the two returned to the real world.

Naruto and Tayuya opened their eyes and gasped, drawing in air. Then EVERYONE noticed that the two had somehow ended up next to each other and that they were holding hands. Especially Anko.

The purple haired genin was none to happy with this _'Naruto...!'_. But before she could yell at him, he grabbed her hand and yanked her and Tayuya into his mindscape.

--

The instant they arrived, Anko started yelling. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOLDING HANDS WITH HER?!" Tayuya hid behind him and Naruto put up his hands in a placating gesture. "Let me explain- Suddenly Anko lashed out with Shinshou.

Naruto snarled and blocked with Zangetsu. Now he was annoyed, and it showed on his face. "Stop. Now." The girl paled as black chakra poured out of him and he changed into his Zanpaktou.

He drew Gaijo and held it on his shoulder, in case she should try anything. "Anko-chan, you will let me finish. I like both you and Tay-chan equally. I discovered this when I saved her from her hollow. Look at her and you'll see what I mean." Anko watched as green cahkra surrounded a smiling Tayuya.

When it dissapeared, there she was in her Zanpaktou, and Anko's jaw dropped. '_No wonder he fell for her.'_

Tayuya smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he returned. Then he turned to Anko, one hand glowing slightly. "It seems that you have a hollow residing in you as well." The moment he said this, her hollow leapt out, but this one was much different.

She wasn't pale at all. In fact she appeared to be entirely normal. She had long purple hair that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were an amber orange, and she wore a bright smile on her face. "Hiya! My name's Senna! Nice ta meet ya!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"You are not a hollow?" The girl shook her head vigorously. "Bleh! Why would I wanna be one of those icky things? They're too mean and ugly! By the wsy, what's your name?"

Naruto was trying his best not to laugh, and Tayuya was having a giggiling fit. "My name is Naruto." The girl bowed then turned to Anko. "So you're my vessel? You're kinda scrawny. I think you should bulk up a bit!" Before Anko could protest, Senna put her hand on her shoulder.

Orange chakra surrounded her and Senna. The girl turned to Naruto one last time and waved to. "I'll see ya in a sec!" There was an incredibly bright flare of light, causing Naruto and Tayuya to shut their eyes. When they opened them Anko was standing before them.

Her purple hair was longer now, passing her shoulders. She wore a black Kimono and she had her two Shinshou strapped to her back. She now looked more like an older version of herself, much like Tayuya. When she opened her eyes, they were a combination of yellow and orange, in other words, red.

She walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his chest. "How do I look Naruto-kun?" The teen smiled and ran his fingers through her long hair. "Beautiful. Absolutely, Incredibly, Beautiful."

Anko smiled and her eyes were full of happiness. "Thanks." Then she looked at Tayuya and hissed. Naruto shot her a glare. "Hey, be nice to her, _I'm_ not _all _yours." Anko grumbled before Naruto closed his eyes and yellow chakra blazed around him. "If you have a problem, I could always show you my 2nd form...

Anko paled. _'I don't like the way he said that. Better not mess with him too much when he's like this.' "_Fine, Naruto-kun. I'll behave. _'For now.' _

Naruto the brought them back once more.

--

The three opened their eyes to see everyone staring down at them, and they noticed that they had reverted to normal (**They can still change, don't worry**) . Gin and Ichigo helped the three up and Mizuki noticed that Naruto was holding the hands of _both _girls. _'Unbelieveable. He's actually dating both of them and making them tolerate each other. Naruto, you truly are something else.'_

Gin saw that all three of them were wearing different weapons and smiled. _'These children will become a force to be reckoned with.'_

Just then Sasuke and Hinata yawned sleepily, making Orihime yawn, and then Ichigo... and so on and so forth.

Naruto laughed. "Okay its late. Lets go to bed."

--

Tsunami turned her head to see the group stagger in, and (except for Gin) they all looked exhausted. '_The poor things must have overdid it.' _She giggled as Naruto staggered towards the bed room with Anko and Tayuya rigth behind him. _'Those two are gonna be a handful for the poor boy.'_

Naruto snuggled into the bed, but then he sat up and looked at the two girls and gave a tired smile. "Don't worry you two. You're equal remember?" The two girls relented and snuggled into the covers with him, Tayuya on the left and Anko on the right. He put his arms around both of them and the two girls smiled and snuggled into his chest. The three were soon fast asleep.

Hinata saw this and smiled before lying down next to Sasuke, who smiled and leaned in giving her apeck on the lips, making her face turn pink. The young Uchiha smiled at the sight of this. _'She looks so cute when she blushes like that.' _He smiled at her as she overcame the blush and gave him a quick kiss of her own.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan."


	14. Memory

And so the week passed, with all of them training their hearts out. Ichigo and Mizuki pushed the kids to their breaking point, while Orihime would heal their wounds whenever things got to rough. Which was always almost al the time.

Today was the last day before the week ended, and now everyone was simply enjoying themselves. Ichigo insisted that they have some fun before the day was over. He had gotten up early and taken them fishing in the lake before brining them back home for dinner. "Come on, kids hurry up or we'll miss the fireworks!" THAT got their attention. Anko smirked and shot a glare at Tayuya, who had just finished her dinner and was reclining on the couch with Naruto, both of them in their Zanpaktou forms.

Tayuya giggled at a joke Naruto made, and nuzzled her head into his muscular chest. The teen grinned and wrapped one arm around her curved waist, while he ran the other through her long red and green hair.

This angered Anko to no end. '_That's it. I can't take it anymore! I am NOT sharing him!' _She stood up from the table and slammed her fist down on it, rattling everyone's meals.

"Naruto! You have to make a decision right now! Me or her!" Naruto sighed as Tayuya got off him and he rolled of the couch. "Fine then. I have an Idea. I'll take both of you on at once. If you beat me, then you two can fight it out and see who deserves my affections. But if I win, you two have to put up with each other."

Anko shook her head vehemently, while Tayuya nodded. "What if I refuse?" Sadness passed through Naruto's grey eyes before they hardened. "If you should refuse... then I shall have no choice... but to leave you for Tay-chan."

Anko's heart shattered. _'I can't believe I'm being so selfish! I know it hurts him to choose between the two of us, but I didn't care!' _Her eyes filled with tears as she approached Naruto, and a memory passed.

(flashback)

A_nko was sobbing hysterically.Earlier, Mizuki had found her and attempted to get her out of the sound village, but they had just gone up against Orochimaru and lost, badly. The sanin turned to Anko, a malevolent grin on his face. "You my dear, are staying here with me." Suddenly a fist shot out, sending the disgusting snake flying back. Anko's head snapped around to see who it was. It was Kabuto._

_The teen snarled at the snake and black chakra emanated from him. Anko's eyes widened in horror as she saw what he was doing. 'He's using his cursed seal! But that'll...' "_K_abuto, don't! You'll die!" The silver haired youthe smiled at her sadly. "I know Anko-chan. But this is the only way to make sure you get out of here alive." He walked forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Stay alive, Anko-chan. Stay alive for me. And know this, I always have and always will love you"_

_Before she could protest, Mizuki grabbed her and dashed towards the village gates with a struggling Anko in his arms. The girl shrieked at him, demanding to be let go. "Put me down! He's gonna die! I can't let him die!" Mizuki, turned to her, eyes full of sadness. "Anko, don't let hie sacrifice be in vain. You have to live. Kabuto is determining his own fate, insure your own." _

_Orochimaru hissed and made a move to follow them, but he was beat back by the sheer force of Kabuto's chakra. His expression was one of pure rage towards the teen. "Do you really think you can stop me?! Ill crush you!"_

_Kabuto laughed then, and what happened next would be seared into Anko's mind forever. Kabuto's black chakra turned pale and translucent, surrounding him in a transparent black sphere with black flames swirling around him. He clenched his hand into a fist and laughed again. This was the laugh of a man who knows he's going to die, and doesn't give a damn about it._

_"You are a fool! I am going to crush _you _and throw you into the wind!" Paritcles of black energy began to come of him. Orochimaru's eyes widened and he looked down at himself, seeing that the same thing was happening to him. " You impudent pup! What are you doing?!" Kabuto's chakra flared once more, and he glowed impossibly bright. "I'll tell you what I'm doing!" He continued to glow, his chakra skyrocketing. _

_"I am ridding the world of the stain that is you! Everything you touch whithers and dies, and you take delight in making the lives of everyone a living hell! Now you had the NERVE to lay your fuckin' hands on my Anko-chan! Thanks to you, her life will be a living hell!"_

_Orochimaru cackled insanely. "Who cares?! As long as I am immortal, no one can stop me!" Kabuto smiled and Orochimaru was infuriated by his calmness. "What are you smiling about?!" _

_"You are wrong Orochimaru. This is the end for you and I. Neither one of us shall live past this day." The snake gasped. "So that's what you're doing!" Kabuto slammed his hands together and ran through a long set of seals. "Forbidden Art: Black Sacrifice!" All of his chakra gathered into him, making him shine like a neon light. "This is the end snake! DIE!"_

_The black chakra shot outward and engulfed Orochimaru. The sanin screamed in pain as he was devoured by the blast. Kabuto howled in pure, raw agony as the technique took its toll on his body. It was exacting the ultimate price for using this incredibly powerful jutsu, his life._

_With a triumphant roar, Kabuto vanished into the massive explosion._

_Mizuki got as far away as he could before putting Anko down and turning around. Suddenly, a huge dome of black energy shot out, engulfing the area and slowly spreading outward. Anko fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. "KABUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

She ran forward and buried her head into Naruto's chest. "I'm sorry! I'll put up with her, just don't leave me! I'm so sorry!" Naruto had seen the whole thing in his mind thanks to Zangetsu. He hugged the crying girl to him. "It's okay Anko-chan, I'll never leave you. I'll even come back from the dead to stay with you."

Ichigo shook his head, a smile on his face. _'The kid sure is smooth when it comes to the ladies...'_

_--_

Ichigo brought all of them outside and took them to a hill. He told them to wait there while he took Gin with him. A minute later, fireworks shot up into the air. Naruto hugged Tayuya and Anko to him, while Sasuke put his arm over Hinata's shoulder. Everyone knew they were in for a fight tomorrow, but for now, they just sat back and enjoyed the fireworks.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. The First Uchiha & The Turn of the Tide

Ichigo woke the next morning and knew that the time had come. He woke the others and they all geared up for the battle that they knew would soon take place. Ichigo turned his head to see that they were all ready, when he saw Inoue. "Oh no you don't. _You _are staying here." Orihime shook her head and manipulated Ichigo's one weakness.

She scooted up close to him and whispered into his ear. The shinigami's jaw dropped and with a sigh of resignation, he admitted defeat. "Fine, you can come."

--

The group walked onto the bridge and noticed the thick mist. Ichigo drew Zangetsu and blew the mist away, revealing 4 figures. One was Zabuza, and he now had two swords, The other was Kisame, the third was Hisame, and the last was none other than Grimmjow. Ichigo hissed angrily at the arrancar. "How the hell are you still alive?!"

The arrancar chuckled and activated his release form, his clawed hands clenching and unclenching. "Wouldn't you like to know, Kurosaki!" Ichigo quickly turned his head and issued his orders.

"Anko! Gin! You take Kisame!

"Sasuke! Hinata! You take Hisame!"

"Tayuya! Mizuki! You take Zabuza!"

"Orihime! I want you to protect Tazuna!"

"Naruto! You're with me!"

Then he turned to face Grimmjow as Naruto, Tayuya, and Anko, activated their Zanpaktou, revelling in the rush of power they received.

"Okay this is it, everyone! Do your best and don't hold back! With that he blurred forward and the battle of the bridge began.

(Kisame's fight)

The shark man slammed Samehada (Don't know the spelling) down onto Anko's twin Shinshou. The girl gasped in pain as the impact nealry forced her to her kness. Kisame cackled and spoke in his rough and harsh sounding voice: "Look at you! You're just a gupy! How can you expect to beat me all by yourself?"

"She is not alone."

Kisame hissed in pain as Gin dug Shinshou into his side. He swung his large blade up and attempted to slam it down, but suddenly Anko grabbed his sword arm and bit down before he could do anything. Surprisingly, the shark man chuckled and simpl swung his hand at her face. Anko's eyes widened in surprise and she let go and sprang back next to her father. He turned to her and spoke. "Are you ready to try it?" Her eyes gleamed with joy. "Really? I'm allowed to use it?'"

Gin nodded and turned to Kisame. "I'll hold him off while you get it ready." Anko grabbed his amr before he could move. He saw the worried expression on her face. "Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving you for a loooong time."

She nodde and released his arm. Then Gin spoke to Kisame. "If you want a _real _fight, let me remove my weights." The blue haired Akatsuki memeber nodded. "Sure. I could use a good fight." Gin sheathed his blade and formed his hands in the ram sign. Suddenly, his hidden weight on his amrs, legs, and back fell off. He drew Shinshou and leapt forward.

--

(Hisame's fight)

Sasuke and Hinata jumped back again as Hisame lashed out at them with her two blades. Sasuke cursed and paused to catch his breath, as did Hinata. The Uchiha was _'This is ridiculous! She's to damn fast for us!' _Unfortunately that moment... cost the two of them dearly. Hisame blurred forward and drove one blade into Sasuke's gut, while with the other she slapped Hinata across the face, knocking her backwards before kicking her into the ground and planting her foot on the girls chest.

"Bye-bye! she hissed as she brought her blades down... only for them to be caught by Sasuke. The boy had used both hands, using his Giant shuriken to block the blades, and he had the shuriken in a death grip. He struggled under the weight of the two large blades and gasped out: "NO! I won't let you!" Hisame laughed at his pathetic effort. "It doesn't matter what you do! You both are going to die here!" With that, she knocked the shuriken out of his grasp and brought her blades down on him instead. The boy saw it coming, but for some reason his body wouldn't move.

He saw the blade descend on him in slow motion. _'Come on, move! Move! I can't lose here! I can't! I... Wanna win. I HAVE TO WIN!" _Then he heard a voice. _"Don't worry litttle one. I'm takin' over."_

Hisame laughed as she saw the boy freeze up. _'This kid's toast. When I finish with him, I can go after the girl... WHAT?! _She was interrupted from her gloating when she saw that the blade had been caught by the boy. "Pesky brat! Just die already!" Then she got a good look at his face. It looked like a... mask was growing onto his face. Sasuke looked up at her, the mask now covering one half of his face.

The eye that was covered by the mask was now yellow and _both _of his eyes looked _pissed. _When he spoke, it was not his voice, but one of a man. **"You should be ashamed of yourself. Torturing these two children, when they can't even defend themselves. I shall make you pay. But first, I need to change this one's body a bit."**

Rainbow hued chakra swirled around Sasuke and he changed. He grew taller, his hair went from black to orange, his outfit chnaged to that of a pure black outfit with a black cape (Think of Ibbiki's outfit. All black, with the cool cape I mentioned.) and his eyes blazed hatred for the blue skinned fish woman. He sighed as he stretched his joints and heard a satisfying pop in his neck. He gave Hisame an arrogant sneer, as if she was beneath him, which in fact she now was.

"**Now then. Shall we begin?"**

**--**

(Zabuza's fight)

Zabuza was in power struggle, his twin blades battled with Tayuya's blade. He had the advantage in sheer strength, but the girl simply refused to go down. "Damn you! Just roll over and die."

"If you insist."

Zabuza snarled as Mizuki's spikes dug into his back_. 'Damn it! I HATE that technique of his!' _He slammed his head into Tayuya's and the girl staggered back, giving him the time he needed to break free. He leapt into the air and spun his blades like a cyclone before shooting down to the earth once again.

Tayuya's blade glowed green as she formed the technique that Naruto had taught her. "Take this, Getsuga Tenshou!" She swung her sword up, and The green wave of chakra slammed into Zabuza, but the Jonin still shot downward, even though the attack had burned him badly

Mizuki turned to Tayuya and began making hand signs. "Tayuya! Lets give that technique a try!" The girl nodded and began going through her own set of seals.

--

Things were not looking good for the two, as Ichigo had been slammed into the bridge and Naruto was being driven into a corner by Grimmjow's relentless attacks The teen snarled as Grimmjow's claws found their mark once again. _'No choice then.' _He tucked his legs to him and rolled under Grimmjow, buying him the time he needed. To use it

Yellow, and blue chakra swirled around him, forming green chakra. Naruto slammed his hands together and began to laugh. "You should be proud, Grimmjow! You will be the first to see my 2nd form!

The arrancar's eyes narrowed _'What is this guy up to?' _He shrugged. Whatever it was, it should be interesting.

The green chakra then mixed with black and red chakra as well. Naruro closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were black and orange. The chakra exploded outward, and when it dispersed Grimmjow saw that the man was now wearing a mask similar to Ichigo's. But this mask was different. It was completley black.

Naruto flexed his arms and suddenly black spiked armor appeared on his shoulders. He raised his arms, and they were immediately covered by black gauntlets. Even his hair was now standing straight up like spikes. He turned to Grimmjow, and black and red chakra poured out of him. When he spoke his voice was distorted, as if someone else was speaking at the same time as him.

"Well then Grimmjow... The arrancar saw Ichigo pick himself up and appear at Naruto's side. _'Great. Now I have to deal with two shinigami.' _

He reached behind his back and pulled out two long black blades. "Shall we begin?"

--

Gin sidestepped a water jutsu from Kisame, only to be hit by the deadly Sameheda. He hissed in pain as the blade shaved some skin off his arm. Then he felt Anko's chakra spike. _'Good. It looks like I've bought her enough time.' _He backflipped and landed at his daughter's side.

She was holding her two Shinshou out in front of her and the two blades were glowing white and litteraly sparking with energy. She turned to her father, who nodded. "Do it Anko." She nodded and the two blades merged. "Shoot him to death, SHINSHOU!!"

_'What the hell is that?!_' Kisame saw the white light shoot torwards him and the next thing he knew, he was covered in cuts, his body feeling like it had just been through hell and back. Anko stood before him, panting heavily, a nasty grin on her beautiful face. "How do ya like that , fishface?"

Before the shark man could respond, he felt his body be pierced once more and turned to see Gin behind him, his blade sticking into Kisame's back. "I think he liked it." With that, he drove the blade the rest of the way, piercing Kisame's heart and ending his life.

--

Sasuke chuckled as Hisame blurred forward and brought her twin blades down on him, as he raised his arm to block. Much to Hisame's shock, the blades broke as soon as they touched his arm. He cackled at her shocked expression. **"You're probably wondering who I am aren't you?" **The shark girl nodded numbly.

**"I am the first Uchiha to ever exist. My name is Maadara Uchiha. Now that you know who I am, you must... die." **His Sharingan eyes spun rapidly and he uttered one word. "**"Amaterasu." **Black flames shot out from his eyes and covered Hisame. The girl screamed in pure agony as the flames burned through her skin. However, Maadara continued speaking as if nothing had happened.

**"This is a technique that I have developed myself. It takes chakra and turns it into PURE flames. The flames will not go out unless I cancel the technique, or their victims dies. This is the end for you." **

Hisame felt as if she was in hell itself, and begged him to stop. "I give! Please! MAKE IT STOP!" But Maadara merely shook his head. **"No, I will not stop. You will pay for your crimes here and now!" **

And with that, Hisame was consumed by the flames.


	16. The Struggle

(Zabuza's fight)

Zabuza shot toward Tayuya, sword raised and ready to cleaver her in two. Just as he was nearly upon her, she finished her seals. Zabuza slammed his sword down, but her chakra somehow deflected it. Tauya chuckled as her green chakra swirled around her. "How do you like this? This is my own jutsu that i created. It takes my chakra and deflects anything that comes near me. But that's not all it can do...

Just then, Mizuki finished his seals. Now Tayuya's chakra lashed out at Zabuza as if it were alive. Tayuya laughed at his shocke expression and tucked a loose strand of green and red hair behind her ear. "When another person performs the same set of seals _backwards _and gives their chakra to me, _My_ chakra literaly takes on a life of its own, shredding anyone I see as an enemy. Namely you."

She raised her hands and her chakra danced around her as she spoke: "Secret Art: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Her green chakra shot out at Zabuza, and he leapt into the air to avoid it. "Hah! Its to slow to hit me!" Tayuya smiled and pointed her hands towards him. "True, but if I use my hands to direct it... its speed doubles!" Her chakra now raced toward Zabuza from the ground, and this time it was _much _faster.

Zabuza hissed and shunshoued (flash step) out of the way. But the chakra would not give up so easily as it now shot towards hhim from above AND below. '_SHIT! This stuff doesn't give up!' _He shunshoued away form it again, but this time, the chakra came at him from all directions. Zabuza's eyes widened in fear as he saw that htere was no way to dodge it this time. '_Damnit! I can't dodge them all this time!'_

He managed to dodge the first three waves, before the other ten hit him square in the back, then the chest and so on. The green chakra slammed him to the ground and when the smoke cleared, Mizuki saw that it had literally shaved the skin from his upper body. His eyes narrowed as he prepared to bring it down on the unfortunate mist nin. "This time you won't be able to harm anyone else ever again. Now die, demon." He slammed the shuriken down on Zabuza's head, ending his life.

(Grimmjow's fight)

The arrancar felt the chakra of his companions vanish and he knew he was alone now. _' This is bad.' _Before he could consider his options, Naruto and Ichigo came at him once more. Grimmjow hissed in pain as he managed tho block Ichigo, but Naruto's twin katana's founfd their mark, tearing a gash on his back. The arrancar couldn't take it anymore. _'THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT!'_

He handspringed back and charged two cero into his hands. His expression was one of insanity as he screamed at the two shinigami: "This is it Shinigami! I'm gonna wipe out the whole lot of ya!" Naruto's eyes widened as the blue energy formed in the man's hands._'Shit, He's really gonna do it! I need to get Tayuya!'_ He shunshoued backwards and reapeared with her. "Okay, we need to use the technique that we've been workin' on. Got it?"

She nodded and they each got into position. But before they did, Tayuya leaned over Naruto's shoulders and placed her hands on top of his. "Can we win this?" she whispered into his ear. He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden?" The words she said next made his heart skip a beat. "I'm scared because... Naruto I don't know how to say this, but... I'm pregnant." He briefly removed his mask and gave her a kiss. "Then we both have to win!" The expression on her face was one of pure joy as she kissed him back.

He broke the embrace, placing his mask back on, and they both tunred to face Grimmjow. "Okay, this is it. All or Nothing!"

Naruto cupped his hands and black chakra shined throught them. KA... ME...

Tayuya brought her hands out straight and then slammed them together. A sphere of Yellow and green chakra crackled in her hands.

HA...ME...

Grimmjow cackled insanely as he put the last of his chakra into his two Cero, and then forced them together. This is the end!" He slammed his hands forward.

Tayuya placed her outstretched hands on top of his and they slammed their hands forward.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichigo saw the two blasts and quickly shunshoued everyone into the air.

The two blasts collided and the impact nearly shattered the bridge.

Grimmjow cackled and walked forward, holding the cero in his hands. "You two are going to die, so just give up." Suddenly a masive wasve of energy pushed him back, as Sasuke jumped down to help his friends.

--

Naruto and Tayuya put everything into the blast, but it just wasn't enough. They were being overpowered, and they both knew it. Suddenly, a man landed next to them. **"Don't worry, Its me**." Naruto's eyes widened through his mask. "SASUKE?!" Maadara nodded. **"I'll explain later." **He drew his hands back and blue chakra formed. **"Don't think you're the only one that knows this move." KA...ME...HA...ME. HAAAAAAAA!"**

His blast combined with theirs and they pushed Grimmjow's Cero back. Now it was a standstill, and none of them gave an inch. Then Grimmjow somehow continued to push them back again! Maadar looked through the blast and saw the marks on the arrancar's bosy. _'A curse mark? Orochimaru must've gave him that.' _

And thanks to that, Grimmjow was gaining the advantage again. Maadara snarled and activated the Amaterasu, giving their blast a boost, but it still was not enough, it only slowed him down, but it did not stop him. Tayuya groaned and forced her Kageyoshi into the blast, but it still did them no good. That was because Grimmjow had now ascended to his second cursed seal, making him look like a hideous monster as his hair grew and he now resembled a crazed panther like human.

He bared his fangs and roared as he pushed their blast back, then he saw Kurosaki land next to him. "What are you doing Kurosaki? You know you can't stop me now." The shingami chuckled and his black chakra whirled around him. "I don't need to stop you. I have to make sure they do. He leapt up into the air and put _everything _into his next attack. He raised Zangetsu high and a massive amount of black chakra encircled it. He slammed the blade down and screamed with all his might: "GETSUGA TENSHOUUUUUUUU!"

The arrancar's eyes widened. _'Crap! I can't move!' _The vortex slammed into him and he felt intense pain...

Naruo and his two teamates immediately noticed the black chakra slamming into Grimmjow. Naruto roared at the top of his lungs: "NOW!"

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	17. The Victory?

The blast slammed into Grimmjow, who now felt unbelievable pain. _'Unbelievable! I lost to a bunch of shinigami!' _He howled in anguish and despair as his body was destroyed, and his ashes scattered to the winds.

Naruto felt Grimmjow's death, and immediately stopped, as did Tayuya and Maadara. The three of them fell to the ground, exhausted. Naruto turned to Tayuya and managed to utter two words: "We won." The redhead cried and hugged her man. Meanwhile in Sasuke's mind, a very important conversation was taking place...

--

Sasuke stared at Maadara, a puzzled expression on his face. "Who are you?" The man smiled and knelt down so he was face to face with Sasuke. He put a pure white mask on Sasuke's shoulder and spoke: "My name is Maadara Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes widened. "WOW! My dad said that you were the first Uchiha, like ever!"

The man ruffled Sasuke's black hair and chuckled. "Yes, I was and still am the first Uchiha. As for why I am here inside of you, the reason is actually quite simple. When I died, I decided to stick around and see how my clan would fare. Until yesterday, it was doing quite well."

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"

The man sighed sadly. "Yesterday, your elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, murdered all of our clan. As far as I know, you and I are the only ones left. He closed his eyes and focused. No, there is one more... her name is Karin. She is actually still near the village, but it seems that your brother is unaware of her.."

Sasuke haeard the whole thing and he was blazing with fury. "Itachi! How could he destroy our clan like that! I'll make him-

Madaara placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and shook his head. "No Sasuke. I know why he killed the clan. It was for power, and nothing else. He will want you to pursue him, for now that he has the Amaterasu, he will begin to go blind. He will want eyes like his own, eyes that desire power and nothing else. You _must not _go down that path, or it will spell the end for our clan."

Sasuke snarled angrily before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Fine. I won't go after him. But what about this Karin girl? I can't marry her, I love Hinata-chan-

Maadara chuckled and said the obvious answer to the boy's dilemna. "Simple. Just take them both." The boy's jaw dropped. "Is that even legal?!" Maadara roared with laughter at the confused Uchiha. "Yes it is. And trust me, you'll think its a VERY good idea when you meet her." Sasuke hung his head. "Hinata-chan is gonna be so pissed about this...

He turned and prepared to leave. "Remember Sasuke, if you ever find your own power insufficient, call to me and I will aid you. Until that time comes once more, I bid you farewell."

--

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up holding his head. _'Ouch, what a headache...' _he turned to Naruto to see him standing over him, a wide grin on his face. Sasuke gave him a thumbs up and Naruto did the same before pulling him to his feet. "We won Sasuke. He's dead." Sasuke nodded solemnly and looked around at the heavily damaged bridge before turning to Tayuya, who was practically glowing with joy. The raven hiared boy raised an eyebrow. "What's with her?"

Naruto whispered the good news into the Uchiha's ear, and Sasuke turned pale. "Anko is SO gonna kill you." Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair. "Oh well, might as well burn that bridge right now and get it over with." The three of them staggered towards the shore, and braced themselves for the storm...

--

And boy, did it come. As soon as Anko saw Naruto and Tayuya, she just knew something was up. "What happened? I can tell you two are hiding somethin,' so spill it. Naruto wrote a quick note and handed it to Sasuke. The Uchiha vigorously shook his head and shoved the paper back at Naruto. "No way! I am NOT telling her!" Naruto sighed and pulled out two scrolls. "I'll let ya have these two scrolls if ya tell her."

The Uchiha looked at the scrolls and saw that one was a jutsu called... Instant Transmission. It said tha it was a technique that took you anywhere you wanted to go instantly. The other scroll looked like a special fire jutsu that could be used as a sort of armor. He sighed, these jutsu were far too cool to pass up. He took the note and gave Naruto a serious look. "Fine. But if she kills me, I'll haunt you till the day you die." The teen shrugged and motioned him forward.

Sasuke quickly ran over to Anko, gaver her the note and then ran back. And it was good thing he did.

As soon as Anko read the note, she slammed her foot down on the brigde, leaving a large crack in it. Then she looked up and shot Tayuya an evil glare that brought out a painful memory for the redhead...

(flashback 3 monhts ago...)

_Tayuya ducked as the sword slashed at her head. She and her friend drove an assault of jabs into the man's stomach, but ot no avail. The pale man cackled as he saw the disbelieving expressions on their faces. "Stupid brats. Do you really think that you can beat me?" Her friend snarled and suddenly bone spikes shot out of his body. "We'll see about that ya freak!" Orochimaru's eyes widened as did Tayuya's._

_"Kimmimaru! Why did you do that?! Now he knows you're a Kaguya!" The boy sighed. "It doesn't matter Tay-chan. He already knew. He's after my bloodline, but I do NOT intend to let him have it!" The sanin cackled and began making seals. "Oh, but I do- _

_Then a voice spoke from the shadows. "You do not. Leave these young ones alone." Yellow eyes shone out of the shadows, and a man weraing a red and white mask stepped forward, his black Kimono blowing in the wind as he unsheathed his large butcher like sword. "Leave snake. Or you shall be sent to hell where you belong."_

_The sanin hissed and shot Tayuya and Kimmimaru an evil glare. "This is not over. I will have your bloodline." With that, he simply faded away. The man sighed and walked upot the two children. "Its okay, I wont let him harm you two. He stuck out his hand and offered it to them. "The name's Ichigo. Who are you two?" Tayuya was afraid of this man, but Kimmimaru retracted his bones and shook the man's hand._

_"I'm Kimmimaru, and this is Tay-chan. Are you a good guy?" The man chuckled and removed his mask. "Yeah, I'm one of the good guys. Hey do you two want to come with me to my village? I promise you that the guy you just saw won't be able to harm you there." Kimmimaru turned to Tayuya, and she reluctantly nodded. Ichigo smield and knelt down in front of her. "Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me. I promise I won't leave the two of you alone."_

_The girl gave him a speculative look and then she finally spoke to him. _

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_She took his hand and he led the two children to the Leaf..._

_(end flashback. for now...)_

Tayuya remembered his words and decided that enough was enoug. She stormed over to Anko, her red and green hair flowing behind her. "Hey, if you have a problem with someone, it should be me, not him! And So what if we did it! I'm pregnant, so DEAL WITH IT!" Anko's jaw dropped as did everyone else. "Since when did you get so confident?" Tayuya shot her a venemous look and bared her teeth in a snarl. "Since just now, bitch!"

Anko snarled back andlunged at Tayuya, but Naruto pulled her back. "Down girls!" Then he turned to Anko. "Now why are you so angry?" Then he saw the look on Anko's face as she angrily ran her hands through her long purple hair, her red eyes misting over with tears. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me...

She nodded. "It's true. I found out yesterday." Her eyes were overflowing with tears now, and she was sobbing hysterically, the sobs racking her body violently. "I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" Naruto took the sobbing girl into his arms. "Now why on earth would I hate you, Anko-chan?"

The crying girl looked up at him, shock evident on her face. "You're not even a little mad at me?" Naruto shook his head, a wide grin evident on his face. "Mad? Why would I be mad? This is great news! I'm going to be a father of two!" Mizuki shook his head tiredly as the teen was now literally on cloud 9. _'Naruto, you are really a true ninja. No matter what comes at you, you always grab the bull by the horns and face it head on. That takes guts.'_

He turned to the others, who were still in shock from the Naruto's reaction. "Okay everyone. lets-

Then from out of the mist, he heard clapping.


	18. WHAT!

Gato clapped his hands as he and a large number of his men appeared from the mist. "Thanks for killing them for me. You have no _idea_ how much they were charging me. " Then he turned to his men. "Get rid of them." The men laughed and drew their weapons as they advanced on the weary ninja.

Naruto gaped in shock. "Come on, that ain't fair! We're all out of gas!" Just then he heard a familiar chant, but he didn't recognize the voice.

KA...

ME...

HA...

ME...

HA.

Suddenly a massive blue Kamehameha shot past them and disintegrated half of the men. All of them turned to see a man with green eyes, yellow spiky hair wearing an orange gi. He put his hands to his sides and shot forward toward the rest of Gato's men.

The men paled as he easily deflected their weapons, and whatever blows did land on him seemed to have no effect whatsoever. Before Gato knew what was happening, the man appeared in front of him his green eyes narrowed in disgust for the man. "Go to hell." With that, he blasted the short buisnessman into oblivion.

Then he turned to the remaining thugs, his face hard as stone. "If you guys wanna live, I suggest you leave." The thugs paled and some even jumped off the bridge in their haste to get away from him.

The man sighed and his hair turned to black and his green eyes faded to black as well. With that, he turned to see Naruto and the others, all of whom had their jaws on the ground. Then Naruto did something that none of them excpected. He fainted.

--

Naruto woke up to see Tayuya and Anko staring down at him. He smiled and then the memories came rushing back. His eyes widened as he remembered what he had been told. "YOU'RE BOTH PREGNANT?!" The girls facefaulted, and sprang back to their feet, mad as hell. "WE ALREADY TOLD YOU!!" Naruto rose to his feet holding his head. "Oh boy, how am I gonna raise two kids? This is gonna be tough."

He saw the sad looks on their faces and remembered...

(Flashback)

_"Er, are you sure about this Anko-chan?" The girl smiled, her amber eyes glistening in the moonlight. "What's the matter? Scared?" Naruto's grey eyes narrowed as he tucked a long strand of black hair behind one ear. "No! Its just... aren't we a little young?" The girl pouted. "So you don't love me?" Naruto vigorously shook his head, and waved his hands in front of him._

_"No! That's not it at all! I do love you!" Anko scooted her body closer to his and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Please Naruto? I hace a really bad feeling, like something bad will happen soon, and I'll be damned before I die a virgin! Please?" Naruto sighed. "You have a point." He leaned forward to kiss her, and whispered. "Besides, there is no way in HELL that I'm dying a virgin..._

(end flashback)

Then he remembered last night with Tayuya...

(flashback)

_Tayuya slammed Naruto against a tree and held him there with both hands, as the two genin panting heavily. "Come on! Don't hold back on me! I need to get stronger, and I can't do that if you kee HOLDING BACK!" She drove her fist into his stomach, but he didn't flinch. His black hair billowed out behind him as he finally activated his Zanpaktou. "Fine. But don't complain to me tomorrow."_

_Tayuya nodded and pulled out her blade. "Bring it." Naruto sighed and drew his own blade. Then with a wink, he blurred forward and brought it down, giving Tayuay just enough time to block with her own blade. Naruto grinned as he pressed down and forced the girl back. "Come now, is this your best my dear?" Tayuya's eyes flashed and she tried to kick him in the groin, but he simply raised his leg and blocked it._

_His eys narrowed as he blocked kick after kick, all the while forcing her back. "Come on Tay-chan, stop cheating , or I'll have to fight dirty." Despite her growing fatigue, the redhead smirked as her red and green hair blew in the wind. "You, fight dirty? Come on Naruto-kun, you're to much of a goodie-goodie to-_

_Naruto gave her a feral smile, revealing his fangs. "Oh, so I'm a goodie two shoe eh? We'll just see about that." With that, he used his free hand and tickled Tayuya under the armpit, making the 14 year old girl giggled uncontrollably and drop her blade. He sheathed his own weapon, and then he slammed her against a tree, with his other hand._

_Tayuay stared into his grey eyes, a smirkon her face. "It's not over yet." Naruto smirked as well, seeing her fangs come out. "I know, so shall we continue?" Tayuya snarled as she leapt on top of him and covered his mouth with hers..._

(End flashback)

_'Well I guess it is my own fault... Geez, I guess I don't got much of a choice then. I guess I'm gonna be a dad whether I like it or not.' _He sighed and wrapped his arms over their shoulders, looking at the two of them with a resigned grin on his face. "Well then, I guess you two are stuck with me, cause there's no way in hell I'm letting either of ya raise a kid by yourself."

The two girls smiled as they both nuzzled into either side of his chest. Naruto sighed once more and turned to face the man from earlier. "Sorry I fainted on ya. I just had alot on my mind." The man shrugged. "No problem!" He extended his hand and Naruto shook it. "The name's Goku! Nice ta meet ya!" Naruto grinned and shook the Saiyan's hand.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Goku? I once met someone with green hair that spoke quite highly of you." THAT got Goku's attention. "Do you mean Broly? I've been looking for him everywhere!" Mizuki spoke up.

"A guy with green hair? Subaki said she met she met someone like that a few days ago..." Goku snapped his fingers, a goofy grin on his face. "All right then, it's settled! We're going with you!"

Gin looked around, but saw no one. "Who is the we of which you speak?" Goku grinned and pointed into the mist as a young woman with black hair walked out. "Her. Everyone meet my wife, Chichi!"


	19. The Return

Chichi saw Goku and waved as she ran over to her husband. "Hey! Did you have all of the fun without me?" Goku sighed. "Sorry Chichi, I guess I kind got carried away." She smiled and turned to face Naruto and the others. "And who are these guys? They look like you beat the shit out of them."

This earned her several angry glares from all of them except Sasuke, who didn't see, to mind as he laughed his ass off at Chichi's boldness. Goku sighed and explained everything...

--

After Goku explained, he turned to leave but Chichi grabbed his arm. "Hey! We have to help them rebuild the bridge YOU smashed!" Goku sighed and hung his head. "Fine...

The saiyan dove into the water and five seconds later, he reappeared with all of the broken pieces. Ignoring the jaw drops, he grinned and set them down. "Okay let's get started!" Chichi giggled as the men groaned and set to work...

--

(1 hour later)

Goku placed his last piece of the bridge down and welded it into place with a ki blast. He sighed and looked around to see the others weren't finished yet. "They're not done yet? Aw man!"

--

Chichi saw her husband finish and laughed at the expressions of the rest of the men. 'He's such a child sometimes. '_But I still love him.' _She shook her head and turned to Tayuya and Anko, to resume their conversation. "So you two are expecting! That's wonderful! Who's the father?"

Both girls grinned and pointed to Naruto, who had just leapt up from the water with another bridge piece. He shook his long black hair, and water flew in every direction. He turned to them and shouted. "Sorry girls!" They both giggled and waved back.

Chichi grinned and shook her head. "Good luck with him, he's just like Goku. All play and no work." The girl's merely sighed as the watched their man work on the bridge.

--

Ichigo slammed his piece down and sealed it in with his chakra. He wobbled on his feet, feeling dizzy from so much physical labor. The shinigami was about to fall back, when Orihime caught him in her arms. He grinned up at her. "Thanks for catching me with your soft arms and not your hard head." The girl smirked as she helped him to his feet. "I thought you love hard headed girls?"

Ichigo shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a soft kiss. "No, I love _you." _Orihime giggled before she enjoyed the kiss.

--

Gina and Mziuki sealed their last pieces into place and looke dup to almost everyone with their significant other. Gin chuckled, and Mizuki couldn't wait to get back to the leaf to see his fiance. "Okay everyone! We're done!" Goku grinneda dn made everyone hold hands. "Okay here we go!" In flash, they dissapeared.

--

And reappeared in front of the village gates. Naruto spun around, surprised at the speed by which they had arrived back home. "Whoa! I have got to learn that! Before anyone could reply, he took Anko and Tayuya by the hand and the three of them sped off. Mizuki turned to Ichigo and grinned.

"Guess you and Orihime have to make the report and reinstate Gin. See ya!" And with that, the gray haired jonin vanished, as did Sasuke and Hinata, who simply walked into the woods.

Ichigo growled and stamped his foot angrily. "Damn it! I always get stuck with the report! Orihime sighed and grabbed the grumbling Ichigo and dragged him into the sleepy village, and his mutttering could be heard throughout the night.

--

Mizuki knocked on the door to his home and leapt up onto the wall. Subaki opened the door and he swung down hanging by his feet, a wide grin on his face. "Hello beautiful. Did ya miss me?" Subaki grinned and grabbed his face with her hands and pressed her lips against his. Mizuki smiled and enjoyed the kiss.

He leapt down and noticed the joyful expression on his fiance's face. "What's up?" She told him the good news, a smile on her lovely face. "I'm pregnant!" Mizuki's face lit up and his shout could be heard throughout the Leaf that night. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

--

Naruto heard his sensei's shout and grinned. "Good for you sensei." Then he wrapped his arms around his two girls and they went back to sleep as the moonlight shone on their sleeping faces.

--

Sasuke looked around the area, as did Hinata. They were having difficulty finding Karin, and Sasuke wa sanxious to find his best friend. "Where the blazes is she?" He snarled and ran a hand through his Orange hair. Hinata tapped the tall Uchiha on the shoulder, a perplexed expression on her face.

"Sasuke-kun, why is your mask glowing?" Sasuke turned his head and picked up the mask, which immediatley separated and flew out of his grasp... right onto Hinata's face.

Her eyes widened as thy flashed yellow, and then a wave of dark blue chakra blew the surprised Sasuke back into a tree. "What the hell?! He cursed as he leapt to his feet and walked through the smoke, blowing it away with his orange chakra.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a woman with yellow eyes. She had Hinata's hairstyle, but it was long and braided over her back. The woman seemed to dislike this, and reached up with a kunai, cutting the braids and draping her long blue hair over her back.

She stretched her joints and her sleevles white shirt pressed tightly against her chest. Sasuke had to look away for a second to avoid a nosebleed. The woman saw him and glided forward, here curved hips swaying in her now white sweat pants.

She traced a finger up and down his chest, and when she spoke, her voice sounded like an older version of Hinata's. "Do you like the new look Sasuke-kun?"(For those of you who watch Bleach, she looks like Soi Fong now!)


	20. The Survivor

Goku sighed in content as he finished his 30th bowl of ramen. "Ah! Now this is good food!" Chichi shook her head and slapped him on the back, a bemused grin on her face. "I hope you have enough money, or you're gonna end up washing dishes." Goku paled, and reached into his pocket. Lucky for him, he did have enough money. The Saiyan breathed a sigh of relief and handed the owner the cash.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Chichi shook her head again and dragged the man off. "You are such a child you know that?"

--

Sasuke gaped at the beautiful woman standing before him. "You look awesome." She grinned and leaned up close to his face. "I know." Then, much to his surprise, she grabbed him by his orange hair and pulled him into a rough kiss that left their lips trembling as they broke it.

Hinata grinned as she stared up at the Uchiha. "So Sasuke-kun, who is this Karin girl?" Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh an d began to speak. "She's my best friend and-

Just then, the two of them heard a loud explosion and Hinata activated her Byakugan. What she saw was a cave with a girl inside, while a man seemed to be trying to bust in past her black chakra seal barrier.

"Sasuke-kun, I think I've found her. She's just up ahead in that cave." Her eyes narrowed in worry as she saw the orange chakra encircles him, making him look slightly demonic. "It would seem that my brother is the other figure." Hinata placed her hand on his. "Do you need my help with this.?"

But Saskue shook his head. "No, I want to handle him myself. Just make sure I'm covered when I break the seal... Hinata nodded, and the two of them prepared to make their grand entrance

--

Itachi grinned manically at the girl behind the barrier, his voice surprisingly calm. "You can't hide behind that seal forever! Once it breaks- He drew his sword and began and slammed it down on the protective barrier, making Karin tremble as she tried to keep the seal in place. The girl bared her teeth in a snarl as she struggled to hold it up. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

Itachi beagn to laugh, as he saw that she was nearly at her limit. "Once it breaks... you're dead!" He slammed his sword down again and again, each time the seal grew weaker. He was absolutely insane now and cackling as he smashed the seal again and again.

"Weak, you are weak! There is NOTHING that you van do to stop me!" Then her eyes sparked as his words seemed to hit a nerve and she seemed to find new strength. The barrier became more solid and the black chakra of it lashed out at Itachi. Itachi hissed angrily and stepped back out of range, taunting the poor girl. "Weakling, just die already. No one is coming to save you."

Karin narrowed her eyes and the seal condensed even more. "You're wrong! Sasuke-kun will save me!" Itachi grinned as a malicious idea formed within his dark and twisted mind. "No you're wrong. I already killed him. He won't be coming for you."

Karin couldn't believe her ears. "He's dead? No, he can't be dead...He was going to marry me... NOOOOO!" She fell to her knees, her hands clutched tightly to her head, nearly tearing out her long red hair. Itachi grinned as the barrier faded away, knowing that the girl had lost her will to fight

_'Good, that lie did the trick. Now she's finished.'_ He stalked toward her, sword raised, prepared to end her life. But it was not meant to be.

Sasuke's hissed in anger and put his mask on. Itachi's eyes widened as he felt the unknown chakra spike and for the first time in his life, the madman was actually worried. _'What is this power? This Chakra signature is enormous!'_

Sasuke came roaring out of the forest, and slammed into Itachi feetfirst, slamming his pyschotic older brother into a tree. Sasuke placed himself front of Karin, who didn't recognize the man standing over her protectively. "Itachi, that's enough. You will _not _touch her."

But she knew his voice when he spoke and her eyes filled with tears of joy. "S-Sasuke-kun?" He turned his head and gave her a lopsided grin, and then she knew that it was him. "Hey Karin-chan. Did you miss me?" Beofre she could answer, she saw Itachi roaring towards him at an inhuman speed. "Sasuke! Look out!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he activated his Sharingan. "I see him." He raise dhis fist and waited. Then he saw where his brother would be and he shot it forward with the force of a cannonball, right into Itachi's face. Itachi staggered back, grimacing with pain as he held his now broken and bloody nose.

"Who or what are you?! He shrieked as he dre his blade. Sasuke shook his head and shot forward. Itachi heard his voice and knew that the man was coming. "Sorry brother, but I don't have time to explain."

Itachi's eyes widened as he realized who this man was. "Sasuke?!"

The man appeared infrotn of him, a smirk on his face. "Hey big brother, how have you been?" Then he rammed his fist into Itach's gut, easily punching through the light Anbu armor that he wore. Itachi doubled over in pain as Sasuke dug his fist in harder, his eyes blazing with fury.

"How does it feel to be hurt? It doesn't feel very good does it?" Itachi snarled. "You can't beat me, Sasuke. I have the Tsukiyomi. And you do-

Sasuke grabbed hsi brother's head and forced him to look into his blazing, spinning eyes. "Oh, dear brother. You have no idea how rong you are." The red eyes spun faster and Itachi knew what was coming, but he couldn't look away.

"Tsukoyumi."

Itachi's eyes widened as he found himself trapped in the powerful genjutsu. He looked around to see thousands of Sasukes' standing around him, and he realized that he was strapped to a cross. They all grinned and spoke. "This is Tsukoyumi. Here I control time, and space. For the nxt 72 hours- They all pulled out a blade and Itachi paled.

Sasuke continued, his voice and face flat and emotionless.

"For the next seventy two hours, I will stab, cut and slice you until your time here is up. Now shall we begin?" Itachi's eyes widened in fear as thousands of baldes descened upon him and he howled in agony as they pierced his flesh time and time again.

Thus the torture of Itachi Uchiha began...


	21. The Death

Itachi groaned and fell to the ground as Sasuke released the genjutsu. Sasuke stood over his brother and spat in his face, his eyes as cold as ice, as was his voice. "You sicken me, Borther. You kill and keep on killing, thinking that it will give you power. That is wrong."

Itachi shot to his feet, kunai in each hand, and lunged at his little brother. Sasuke sighed and smacked the kunai out of his hands, and then caught them as his brother tried a double punch. His eyes blazed with annoyance and he squeezed down on them, breaking the bones as his brother screamed in agony.

"Itachi, Run away. Run far, far away and NEVER return." His eyes spun rapidly and black fire sparked from them as he continued: "For if you return to this village, then I shall tear out your eyes, and give them to one that is more worthy of MY bloodline."

Itachi backed up, and then saw Karin. He grinned evilly as black flames sparke din his own eyes. "Not before I kill her. Then you will suffer every day of your- Sasuke had had enough of his brother. He shot forward and burried his blad into Itachi's stomach. Then he slammed the elder Uchiha onto the ground with his booted foot, holding the blade firmly into his brother's stomach with one hand, and reached towards his face with the other.

"I warned you brother. Now you will lose your eyes. His hand shot down and Itachi screamed, whil Hinata blocked Karin's view of the grisly scene...

--

Sasuke turned to his brother who was now eyeless, but still alive. He sealed the Sharingan in a scroll before he gazed at his big brother with emotionless eyes. He began making seals, his eyes spouting black flames. "Goodbye." Amaterasu style: Fire ball jutsu." Itachi howled in agony as his body was consumed in the black flames, his body literally turning to ash.

When it was over, Sasuke glided over to Karin and helped her rise to her feet. "Karin-chan, are you all- Before he could finish, she burries her face into his black shirt, tears pouring down her face. "Sasuke-kun! I thought you were dead!" He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Does it look like I'm dead? I don't ontend on MMPH!" Much to his surprise, Karin suddenky grabbed his face with her soft delicate hands and ramme dher lips up against his, the Uchiha sliding her tongue into Sasuke's surprised mouth. The Uchiha shot a glance at Hinata, and it basically said: "Are you okay with this?"

Surprisingly, Hinata grinned and nodded. "Fine by me. Just remember, I'm your girlfriend too." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, while inside Sasuke, Maadara grinned. _'Nice job Sasuke. Nice job.' _Karin broke the kiss and opened her eyes. Sasuke's own eyes widened in surprise.

She did indeed have the Sharingan, but hers was purple, and she has not three, but _four _coma's in each eye. "Karin, why is your Sharingan different?" The girl shrugged and nuzzled into his chest. "I don't know, I had eyes like this for the longest time... Then she noticed Hinata, and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke protectively.

"He's mine." Hinata raised an eyebrow and shook her head, her long navy blue hair blowing in the wind. "Hate to break it to you sweetie, but he's dating me too. So he was mine first." Sasuke sighed as he saw the look Karin was giving the Hyuuga. _'This is gonna be trouble.'_

--

A cloud of sand whirled before the village gates, and three sand nin appeared. Matsuri peered out her window to see who it was... but she peered a bit to far. She ended up falling out of the window and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact, but she felt something soft grab her.

Looking down, she saw that she was resting on a wave of Sand that was veign controlled by a redheaded teen with green eyes. The teen smiled up at her and gently lowered her to the ground. "Are you okay? That was quite a fall you had there." Brushing herslef off, the girl attempted to stand, but lost her balance, forcing Gaara to catch her with his hands this time. He smiled gently as the girl stared up into his face.

"You seem to be doing a lot of falling today." She grinned as he helpe her up again. "You seem to be doing alot of catching today." Gaara raised an eyevrow at her joke. "Touche, my lady. May I have the honor of knowing your name?" He did a mock bow and Matsuri giggled. _'Well, it looks like chivalry isn't completley dead...'_

She curtsied to him, her brown hair flowing in the wind. "You may. The name' s Matsuri. What's your's?" The teen grinned as his sand swirled around him. "My name is Gaara, nice to meet you Matsuri." He took her hand and kissed it, and he and his siblings began to walk away.

Matsuri found herself staring after the handsome redhead. _'Ah what the heck._' She rab after the three, calling out his name. "Gaara! Hold on a sec!" He turned, an amused smile on his face. "Yes, Matsuri?"

She hung her head and then spoke: "Look, I know this is compleltey out of the blue, but would you like to go ona date with me?" She has pleading, hopeful look in her eyes, and Gaara found it impossible to refue her. "Okay, When?"

Matsuri giggled, her face blushign a pale pink. "Um... how about... Six?" Gaara nodded, asmile on his face as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush even further. "Six it is. I'll see you then. They moved on towards the Hoakge tower, and Matsuri squealed with joy. "Sweet! I got a date tonight!"

Then she realized that she had no idea as to what she was going to wear. "Ack! I need to find something for tonight!" She ran back into her house, and slammed the door, desperatley tearing up her room to find an outfit for the date.

--

Naruto was walking through the village streets, hand in hand with his two lovely girls. Surprisingly, the two of them were actaully gettting along quite well, as in Tayuya wasn't speaking to Anko right now. He had no idea that she was reexperiencing a very painful memory...

(Tayuya's flashback)

_Kimmimaru doubled over in the street and coughed violently. Tayuya released his hand and kneeled down to check up on her Kaguya boyfriend. "Kimm-kun! Are you okay?!" He grinned and tried to stand, but another fit of coughing seized him. Her eyes widened as she realized that his disease was acting up._

_"Oh no! What am I gonna do?!" Then she remembered what Ichigo had said: "Just call my name, and I will be at your side in an instant. I promise." She screamed at the top of her young lungs. "IIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Instantly, the shinigami was at her side. He saw Kimmimaru coughing violently, and grabbed him and her under his arms and rushde to the hospital..._

_--_

_She looked down at Kimmiaru, the Kaguya was barely breathing. She saw something on his neck, and leaned in for a closer look. "What's that... she turned hims slightly and gasped when she realized what it was. "A curse mark?! No wonder he's dying!" Just then, the Kaguya regained concioussness. "Tay-chan cough_

_Her head snapped around, her red hair twirling. "Kimm-kun! Are you okay?" The Kaguya shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "No I'm not. This disease is- a violent coughing fit seized him once again, and he coughed up blood this time. Her eyes filled with tears as he continued, placing his hand on her own. "Tay-chan, this disease is killing me. The curse mark that he gave me... It's making the disease accelerate. I have very little time left."_

_She grabbed on to his hand tightly and shook her headm the tears sprinkling in every direction. "NO! You can't go! I need you! Please don't leave me all alone again!" He reached up with his other hand and dried her tears, his voice frail and weak. "Tay-chan, don't cry for me. You cough have to cough be strong. You will meet another, I know it. And he will cough never leave your side."_

_She wailed and grabbed on to him tightly, as if she could hold him into this world. "I don't want anyone else! I love you, and only you!" The Kaguya smiled sadly and ran a hand through her red hair. " I know,and I'm sorry Tay-chan. Really I am. If I could fight this, I would, but its just too strong for me. " He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillows. "I have to go now, I can't stay. He opened his green eyes for the last time and propped himself up on his elbows._

_"But before I go, I wish to give you one last gift." He pulled her head down and she pressed her lips against his, and enjoyed what would be their last kiss. She would find out later, that the kiss lasted for only a minute, but to her it was eternity." Then she felt him sitffen in her arms and go limp. She felt his breath on her neck one last time._

_She opened her eyes just in time to see the life fade from his. "Goodbye, Tay-chan... She gasped as the monitor flat lined. "No. no, no, no no, NOOOOOOOO!" She sreamed at the top of he rlungs and sobbed into the sheets. "How could you leave me?! HOW COULD YOU?!"_

_Then she heard the voice that she now absolutlely hated._

_"Aw, it's so sad he died. But one must move on." She knew that voice, and turned around, her eyes on fire with hatred as she screeched at the sanin. "YOUUUUUUUUUUU! I HATE YOU!" The pale man chuckled. "My, what a temper." She shrieked and lunged at him, only for him to catch her by the throat._

_His snake like eyes narrowed in anger. "Foolish little gir! For your impudence, you shall suffer!" He squeezed her neck tightly and everything began to go dark- then suddenly she could breathe again, and she dropped to the floor gasping for breath. She looked up to see SOMETHING holding Orochimaru by the throat. ( Ichigo as that full hollow monster)_

_Now the sanin was the one gasping for breath, and the beast grinned as it squeezed down on his throat and spoke in a deep, demonic voice. "How does it feel snake? Being powerless- with his other clawed hand, Ichigo ushered Tayuya out of the door. "My dear, please leave. I don't want your young eyes seeing this."_

_Tayuya was happy to oblige, and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Ichigo grinned and opened his fangs, then sank them deep into both of the man's arms. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he saw his arms turn black and he lost feelign in them. "What have you done to my arms?!" The beast chuckled and threw him out the window, then pointed two fingers at him, and re light glowed from them. "Cero."_

_The blast blew the Sanin out of the village and then some..._

_(End flashback)_

Tayuya squeezed Naruto's arm tightly, her eyes glistening with tears as she looked up into his grey eyes. "Naruto-kun, PLEASE promise me that you'll never leave me." Naruto wrapped an arm around the mother-to-be, and smiled at her softly. "I promise you that I'll stay with you. And I promise you that no one will hurt you. Even if we die, I'll be with both you and Anko-chan in heaven.

She smiled softly and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Thank you. I think he was right after all...

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to Anko, who shrugged and looked at her watch. "Hey didn't Ichigo and Mizuki Sensei tell us to meet them at the training field by 12:00 today?" Naruto looked at his watch. It was 1:00. His slapped his forehead and they took off.

"CRAP! We're late!"

**Hey everyone. Look, can you guys tell me if I'm doing okay? I haven't gotten ANY reviews latley, and I'm starting to think that you guys don't like my work...:(**


	22. The Wedding REAL VERSION!

The three of them arrrived int he training field to find a _very _annoyed Ichigo tapping his foot impatiently. He looked up as he saw the three gening approach, and sighed in annoyance. "Bout time ya got here." The three genin apologized fervently, and looked around to see that they were the only ones here.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Eh? Where's Sasuke and Hinata? And where's Mizuki sensei?" Ichigo grinned and jerked his thumb up towards the Hokage tower. "Mizuki's getting married today. And as for Sasuke and Hinata, they're already up there. You wanna go see him get married?"

They grinned and shot up towards the tower, with Mizuki in hot pursuit. _'I'll take that as a yes.' _

--

Mizuki was nervously waiting at the altar, when he saw The rest of his team show up. He grinned as Ichigo leapt over the railing. _'So you got them to come, huh? That's good.' _He then heard everyones gasp, and he raised his head, only for his jaw to drop, as he saw what they staring at. It was his beautiful bride-to be. She wore a silver wedding dress, and Mizuki was awed by how lovely his love looked in it.

He had to physically force himself not to rip off her silver veil and kiss her, as he _reallly _wanted to do that right now. She ascended the altar and let go of her father's arm, turning to him as she did. "Thanks dad, thanks for everything." Suaki smiled and bowed to his beautiful daughter, his long silver hair falling over his face. _'I remember the first time they met... I can't believe she ended up a marrying the man..._

(Flashback)

_Suaki rounded a corner to see his young daughter being teased and bullied by a group of girls and boys her own age. They were tugging at her long her hair saying that a 13 year old shouldn't have such beautiful hair. One especially mean girl actually smacked her when she tried to pull away. "Oh no you don't Subaki! We're not done with your makeover yet!" The girl's eyes filled with tears as another boy, Kam, prepared to cut her hair._

_"No! she sobbed. "Leave me alone Saku!" Suaki snarled, and was about to chase the girls off, when a large Shuriken landed next to his crying daughter. Subaki looked up to see a silver haired boy around her own age standing beside her, and he was glaring at her tormentors, balefire in his eyes, and anger in his voice: "Leave her alone."_

_He picked up his giant projectile and spun it on his arm. The girls didn't back down, and Kam released Subaki's hair and glared at the teen. "Make me." Mizuki snarled and dug his fist into his gut, making the tall boy double over._

_Mizuki smirked and helped Subaki to her feet. He glanced over the rest of the kids and his smirk deliberately grew into an insane grin, scaring them half to death. "Anyone else feeling lucky today?" The rest of the kids scattered, leaving Kam to run after them, holding his isde in pain. "Hey guys, wait up!"_

_Mizuki spit in his direction and the turned to Subaki, who was blushing madly. He wondered why the girl was so red all of a sudden, and put his hand to her forehead. "Are you allright? Do you have a fever or somethin'? Your face is all red?" Suaki slapped his forehead at the boy's stupidity 'Baka! My daughter has a crush on you!' _

_Subaki tented her fingers, and spoke hesitantly: "M-my name's Subaki. W-What's y-yours?" She mentally cursed herself for stammering in front of her newfound crush. The boy grinned and put his hand on her shoulder. "My name's Mizuki! Nice ta meet ya, Subaki!" She tented her fingers once again and spoke again: "W-would you like to go on a d-d-d-date with me?" _

_Mizuki wasn't THAT stupid. He realized that shy girl had a crush on him, and he was more than happy to accept her offer. 'After all, she is pretty cute... "Okay Subaki-chan! I'd LOVE to go out on a date with you! How about right now at Ichiraku?" He extended his right hand and Subaki took it, her face blushing a pale pink. "Sure Miziuki-kun..._

_Suaki leaned back behind the corner and smiled as the two teens walked to the ramen shop, Mizuki telling Subaki all kinds of odd jokes that madde her giggle and laugh. "Good for you my daughter. Good for you..._

_(End Flashback)_

"I wish the two of you the utmost happiness in your marriage." He shook Mizuki's hand and smiled at the soon to be husband of his daughter and his future son in-law. "Take good care of her, son." Mizuki nodded as Suaki walked to his seat, and the two faced the priest as he began to read.

**(I'm skipping to the I do part!)**

"Do you, Mizuki, take Subaki to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health? Through the good times and the bad?" Mizuki nodded, hsi silver hair blowing in the wind. "I do."

"Do you, Subaki, take Mizuki to be your lawfully wedded wusband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health? Through the good times and the bad?" Subaki nodded as well, her face still hidden beneath the silver veil. "I do."

The pastor smiled and closed the bible. "You may kiss the bride." Mizuki lifted the silver veil, and revealed his wife's lovely face. Her black eyes were brimming with tears of joy as she smiled up at him. He gently placed a hand on her soft and tender face, and spoke: "We finally made it. After all those years. We made it."

She nodded, remembering the time she had nearly lost him to the darkness, and was then given the greatest gift ever, jis heart...

(Flashback)

_"Subaki-chan! I need to go to Orochimaru! He said that if I serve him, he'd bring Sora back! I have to go!" She shook her head and came up behind him, wrapping her arms tightly against his bare muscle chest (**Think of the scene in the episode.)**_

_He frowned down at her. "But I have to go!" She shook her head and clung to him tighter. "No! I know that you think he'll bring back Sora, and I know how important he was to you, but you have to see through his lies! He's not going to bring your brother back!"_

_Tears filled her black eyes as she continued: "He'll just use you, and steal your body, and then you'll be dead! I won't let you do this!" He stiffened as he realized that she was right. 'I'm sorry Sora. I can't choose you over her. Forgive me, brother.' He turned to face her, and smiled._

_"You're right, Subaki. I can't do this. Not if it will put you through so much pain and suffering. I'll stay by your side... forever." He got down one knee, and her eyes widened. He sighed sheepishly. "I wasn't plannng this, so I don't have a ring... just then a small black box shot through the window and Mizuki saw Iruka give him a thumbs up before his fellow chunin teamate ran off._

_Mizuki recovered himself and picked up the box, noticing that it had a small note attached. It read: "Good luck, buddy!" And Mizuki chuckled as he opened it revealing a large diamond ring. "Now, where was I... oh yeah. Subaki, will you marry me?" Her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed with joy as she tackled him to the ground, smothering him with kisses. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!_

(End flashback)

"Yes, we made it. At last." The two leaned in, savoring the moment. They looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled as they leaned in the rest of the way, and kissed now as husband and wife.

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife."

--

Naruto and all of those asssembled cheered for the newlywed couple. Naruto turned and looked down at his cheering girls. _'One day soon, That'll be us up there.' _He put his hand to his head and sighed. _'Before 6 months, Oh boy..._


	23. PARTY!

**Yo! There will be a BRIEF Dot Hack crossover in this chapter, then it won't be mentioned again! Please tell me if you think I should extend on the crossover.**

Naruto grinned as he watched everyone celebrate the wedding. The party was at a mansion that the Hokage had prepared especially for the occasion, although Naruto thought that it was more like a rave, what with the pounding music and the flashing lights, and almost the entire village present. '_Dang, who would've thought that so many people would show up? And why dose it have to hardstyle music? I'll take Green Day over Showtek any day.'_

Naruto shook his head, and turned it to see Sasuke dancing with Hinata and Karin, the three of them clearly enjoying themselves and having a wonderful time moving to the pounding music. _'Unbelievable. How does he get the two of them to not kill each other? I can barely keep Tay-chan and Anko-chan from tearing each other's throats out!' _He scowled as Sasuke saw him, and the Uchiha laughed at his reaction as he shouted over to his best friend. "What's wrong Naruto?"

The black haired teen muttered under his breath and walked over to the Uchiha, who was grinning like a maniac. He shouted to make himself heard over the pounding music. "It's too darn crowded in here, and I can't seem to find Anko-chan or Tay- WOAH!" As he was speaking, Tayuya grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into the crowd, much to Sasuke's amusement. The Uchiha shrugged and went back to dancing with his two girls. _'Good luck marrying those two. You're SO gonna need it.'_

--

Naruto spun around to give his redhead girlfriend a glare, and she grinned. "What's wrong? Afraid to dance?" Naruto was about to say something when an evil grin appeared on his face. "So, you wann dance eh?" He raised a hand and motioned in a 'bring it on' gesture. She smiled as she took his hand in her own, but then the hardstyle music slowed down into a slow song.

She gave him a pleading look. "Please Naruto-kun?" He smiled, he just couldn't say no whenever she or Anko gave him that look. He looked around for the purple haired girl, and saw her at the bar, arguing with Kakashi over something.

He shrugged in resignation. "Fine, you win. Again." He took Tayuya by the waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a joyous smile, and his hear melted. "Thanks Naruto-kun!" He smiled as they enjoyed the slow dance, spinning around slowly. He smiled as he realized that their own wedding would come eventually, along with his two unborn children. "So, Tay-chan, are you looking forward to our own wedding day?"

She grinned and chirped her respone: "You bet I am! Who are you marrying first?" Naruto paled. _'This is gonna be hell for me.' _He decided to calm her nerves and grinned, his voice soft and sweet. "Well, since ya asked me first, I guess I'll marry that means you're first." The girl muffled a squeal of joy and yanked his head down into a long, sweet kiss. Naruto sighed and just enjoyed the moment, knowing all too well that there would be hell to pay later. _'Anko-chan is gonna get REALLY jealous at this rate..._

A few seconds later, the music sped up again. As they spun and weaved through the motions and danced, _now _Naruto realized that hardstyle music wasn't so bad after all...

--

Anko sighed as she saw Naruto say something to Tayuya, then watched the girl squeal with joy and yanked his head down into a kiss. "This is gonna be hard. I SO don't wanna share him." She tried to look on the bright side, so as to not upset Naruto." But hey, at least he's mine too." She turned her head to see Kakashi's hand slowly moving toward her food. _'Oh no you don't!'_ She slapped his hand away from her precious Dango that she was enjoying and snarled at the book reading pervert. "HEY! That's mine, so keep ya hands off!" The jonin glared at her before foolishy snatching away some of her favorite food.

Anko scowled and pulled out a hammer form the long folds of her dark robe. She grinned evilly as she sung it over her head and smacked the poor Copy Ninja over the head multiple times, KOing him instantly.

She grinned as she saw the bartender's frightened reaction to her violent display. "One Coke please." He quckly filled her glass and charged her nothing for it, not wanting to anger the hammer weilding teenager.

--

Ichigo raised a glass of punch, his other arm wrapped around Orihime's waist as they danced. "Here's to Mizuki and Subaki!" Everyone else raised their own glasses and cheered for the newly wed couple. "CHEERS!" Iruka sighed as he rested agains the wall. "This party really is something else. Everybody's dancing with someone... except me...He then hung his head in shame as he remembered that he had no date. _'This is so unfair..._

Just then a hand tapped him on the shoulder, and The Special Jonin looked up to see a pair of red ruby eyes staring at him teasingly. It was Kurenai, the woman he _still_ had a huge crush on. She was wearing a red tank top and black shorts. Iruka's jaw dropped at the sight of her _'WOW! Even when she's wearing somethng simple, she still looks amazing..._. Her voice snapped him out of his daydreaming. "Hey Iruka, wanna dance?" The man nodded dumbly, and she grinned playfully as she yanked him into the large crowd. "Good. I couldn't find anyone else who's single."

--

Iruka was trying _very _hard to not get a nosebleed._ 'Good lord, who would've thought she can dance like this?' _His jaw dropped once again as he saw the red eyed Jonin pull off moves that he could NEVER and would NEVER do. She giggled as she adjusted one of her bra straps under her red tank top and continued to dance circles around him. "What's wrong, Iruka-kun? Afraid to dance?" The brown eyed Jonin sighed in exapseration _'No, I'm just afraid to dance like THAT!' _

Then the music slowed down again. The special Jonin paled. _'GREAT! A slow song! Why God? What did I ever do to deserve such a terrible torture?' _Before he could continue his lamenting, Kurenai gently took his hand in hers and gently pressed her voluptuos body against his. "You do know how to slow dance, right?" He froze, his eyes going wide, before visibly forcing himself to relax. "Of course I do!" She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good. I'd hate to dance with a man that can't dance properly. He blushed, and they continued to dance. (**For the record: The Song is Nickleback: FAR AWAY)** Finally, when the song was almost over, Iruka got the surprise of his life. Kurenai took her head off his shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes, her red meeting his black. Then she smirked, and the next thing he knew she softly pressed her lips against his.

--

Iruka felt like he had gone to heaven as the raven haired women yanke dhim out of the crowd and pushed him against the wall, this time pressing herslef tightly against him. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck, and as she slid her tongue into his mouth, he nearly fainted from joy. _It looks like I found myself a date..._

--

Anko continued to watch Naruto and Tayuya enjoy themselves as they danced in the large crowd, and decided that it was her turn to join the party, and she grinned as she got stood up from the stool. She saw Kakashi begin to sti,r and a kick to the head knocked him out once again. "Ready or not, Naruto-kun, here I come." She swayed through the crowd, weaving her way past the villagers as she focused on getting to her boyfriend...

--

Naruto spun Tayuya around and then caught her before she fell back to far. "How was that, Tay-chan?" The breathless redhead grinned as he pulled he rback up and gave him a thumbs up. "Great... That... was great!" They were about to continue when Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard a voice. "Hey, its my turn now." Naruto paled when he realized that he had forgotten about the amber eyed girl. He slowly turned around, Tayuya still in his arms. "H-Hey A-Anko-chan."

She grinned and gently pushed Tayuya out of Naruto's arms, her face and voice triumphant as she spoke. "Sorry, but he's my man too." Tears watered in Tayuya's eyes at the thought of being apart from him for the next few hours, and she couldn't stand the pain of it.. "B-But t-that's not f-f-fair." Anko stuck her tongue out at the now very sad redhead. "Tough luck. I want to spend some time with him- Naruto crossed his hands into a _very_ familiar seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu."

Another Naruto poofed into existence and Anko shook her head. "Looks like you get the shadow- Naruto shook his head. "Nope. YOU get the shadow clone. I mad Tay-chan a rpomise, and besides,- He elbowed the clone hard in the gut, and it hissed in pain. "Ow! What did ya do that for?!" Anko's jaw dropped. "Huh? Why didn't he dissapear?" Naruto grinned and gave her the peace sign. "Simple, I put my chakra _and _Zangetsu's into the mix, and the result is a living, breathing me that won't dissapear until I make him."

He chuckled as his clone gave him a death glare. "And as ya can see, he has my exact personality so- He took the sniffing redhead and wrappped an arm around her waist, calming her. "It's like you're dancing with me." Anko protested angrily to this replacement. "WAIT A MINUTE! I don't want you always going off with her and leavin me with a dummmy!"

Naruto slapped his forehead in exasperation. "I'm not gonna do it all the time. I just promised Tay-chan that I would never leave her side." His eyes narrowed as he continued, and his voice went from unconcerned to annoyed. "And tonight, I intend to keep that promise." Tayuya gave a content sigh and rested he rhead agaisnt Naruto's muscled chest. "Thanks, Naruto-kun."

Anko sighed and waved them off. "Fien, fine, just go." Naruto's clone waved as they dissapeared into the corwd, then turned to the sad teen. "Hey, it's okay." She shook her head, tears dripping from her amber eyes. "No it's not! He always goes of with her!" The clone sighed sadly. "Well, they both lost someoone they loved a long time ago. They know the pain, and anguished lonelinness that the other feels, and it has drawn them very close too each other." Anko sniffed and raised her head. "Who did he lose?"

The clone hung his head, he knew the memory all too well. "About a year ago, Naruto had a crush on a redhead much like Tayuya, and the girl also had a crush on him. Her name was Alkaid...

(Flashback 1 year ago)

Naruto ran through the streets to Ichiraku's, looking for Alkaid, "Hey! Kaid-chan! Where are you!" He burst through th edoor and nearly ran into Ayame, the owners daughter. He apologized fervently before it occured to him to ask her if she knew where the redhead had gone.

"Hey Ayame! Have you seen Kaid-chan?" The owner's daughter sighed sadly. "Naruto, didn't you hear? She's.. She's dead."


	24. Revelation

Naruto paled, his 11 year old face going white. "Dead...He whispered numbly. "How can she be... Then his anger took over. "NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T!" He fell to his knees, his head in his hands, and tears fell from his blue eyes. Ayame knelt by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder abd rubbed the boy's back. "It'll be okay, Naruto. I'm here."

The blond mumbled something that she couldn't make out. "What?" His head snapped up, and his eyes were red and slitted now. "HOW DID SHE DIE?! he screamed. Ayame sighed sadly, she was used to seeing him like this. "My dad said that she was on a mission with Sirius, her sensei. Their mission was to find a Sanin, one of the three legendary ninja that were born here."

She put a hand to her head in thought. "I think that... the one they were were after had pale skin..." She snapped her fingers as she remembered. "Yeah! He had pale skin and yellow eyes!" Naruto hissed and clenched his now clawed hands, drawing blood. "When I find him... he's dead."

Ayame continued her explanation, and Naruto hung on her every word. "Anyways, they found him, but he attacked and killed Sirius, and Alkaid's body was never found. My dad said he saw the fight, and that the pale guy... what was his name?" A enlightened expression appeared on her face, as she snapped her fingers again and remembered once more.

"Ah! Orochimaru! Anyway, Orochimaru scorched the whole area, and when they found Sirius, his body was badly burned, and he barely had any skin left. Then I think he told them that Alkaid had been taken. They tried to get him to the hospital, but he died on the way." Naruto's eyes lit with hope. "Then she might still be alive!"

Ayame slapped her head in exasperation and her voice was angry now. "NARUTO LISTEN! She was taken by a Sanin! One of the most powerful Ninja in the world! There is no WAY you can bring her back!" Naruto simply shattered at her statement, and collapsed to the ground sobbing. "It's not fair! I always lose everyone! No matter how hard I try, no matter how strong I get, It's never enough! I HATE THIS! RAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He roared furiously and slammed his fists into the ground, drawing blood again as the earth cracked beneath his raw anger and furious blows. "Why, why, why, why, why, why WHY?! I CAN'T STAND THIS!" Ayame wrapped her arms around him, and did the only thing she could. She held him tightly as he bawled his young eyes out. Then she felt the sun dim and looked up to see Mizuki standing over her, a sad expression on his features.

The Jonin smiled sadly and knelt down next to them. When he spoke, his voice held pity and sorrow for the poor boy. "Don't worry Naruto." His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist tightly as he imagined breaking Orochimaru in half like a twig. "I SWEAR, he'll pay. He'll pay dearly for this."

Naruto looked up and sniffled, his red eyes fading back to blue as he began to calm down. "Really? You'll kill him all by yourself?" Mizuki shook his head and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "No. I'll need your help. How bad do you want him dead?"

Naruto's eyes turned red again as he remembered all the good times he had shared with the redhead. His first date, his first kiss, his first real friend. When he spoke, his vocie was dead serious. "I want to grind his face into the mud. I want to make him grovel and beg for mercy." Red chakra flared up around him as he thought of it. "I want him to _suffer."_

Mizuki sighed sadly as he saw how much hatred the boy had for the snake. _'Orochimaru, you'll pay for taking her. You. Will. PAY!'_

(End Flashback/story)

His voice held immeasurable sadness as he finished his tale. "Now do you see Anko? That's why the boss is always with Tay-chan. He has felt the EXACT same pain that she has felt. And she reminds him so much of Alkaid, her personality, her looks, just about everything. They have bonded with each other, brought together by their suffering, and he is _desperate _to make her happy. If he lost her, he'd probably go nuts."

Anko's jaw dropped at the eloquent speech that the clone had just given her. "Since when did you make sense?" The copy grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey, part of me is Zangetsu, so I can be philosophical if I want."

Anko sighed as he led her out of the crowd andupstairs onto the upper balcony. He opened the door for her and they leaned against the railing as they felt the cool breaze ruffled their long hair.

"Anko-chan."

"Hmm?"

The copy turned to look her straight in the eyes, his grey meeting her orange.When he spoke, his voice was soft yet filled with concern for her. "Just remember. I don't have to disappear anytime soon. And even when or if I do, the boss can always bring me right back. I can be here for you, and only you. You'd have me all to yourself. Would you like that?" Anko nodded and she leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I would like that very much." He grinned as he leaned in and kissed her, and she thoroughly enjoyed having him all to herself. _'Hmm..._. _Maybe this clone idea isn't so bad after all...' _Zanguto grinned as he broke the kiss (**That will be what I'm calling him. I can't use Naruto's name, even though his clone does look EXACTLY like him. AND he is a fusion of both Naruto and Zangetsu's chakra, so there ya go!)** "Good. I was afraid you'd say no. And besides, THIS Naruto likes you more than Tay-chan."

She grinned, and elbowed him in gut. "You're definitely Naruto-kun." Zanguto adopted a fake hurt expression. "You thought I was fake?" She stuck her tongu out at him and spoke teasingly. "Maybe...Then an idea formed in his mind, courtesy of Zangetsu. "Well then... I'll prove to you that I'm EXACTLY like the boss."

He grinned, and she realized what he was up to. Her eyes widened, and she took several quick steps back as he stepped forward. "Naruto! Don't even think about it! Don't even... He chuckled and suddenly, he was behind her. She heard him and tried to move, but he grabbed her from behind. "Too late, Anko-chan." With one arm firmly around her waist, he used his free hand to tickle her stomach mercilessly. She giggled, but then she managed to reach her hands around and tickled him as well. The result was that they were both rolling around on the balcony, laughing like there was no tommorrow.

What they didn't notice, was that a pair of yellow eyes was watching them from a nearby tree. And the owner of those eyes was plotting, he was plotting something foul. Orochimaru surpressed an evil cackle as devious grin formed on his pale face. "What luck! Now I can get all six of them at once! This has got to be my lucky day!"

"Oh really? I wouldn't be too sure of that."

The Sanin spun around to find himself face to face with Zangetsu, the Shinigami staring at him with those cold, calculating eyes. "Who are you?! Can't you see that I am busy here?!" Zangetsu chuckled as he drew his blade. "I know. And that is why you are being... evicted." The Sanin's eyes widened as the blade glowed a dark, blood red. and it became a long katana.

"What sorcery is this?!"Zangetsu chuckled. "No sorcery, its chakra." With that, the Tenshou slammed into the Sanin, sending him sailing out of the village... Or so Zangetsu thought, as the snake appeared behimd him, sword drawn and as mad as wet cat. "You think you can take me?! I'll grind you into dust!"

The shinigami laughed and spit in his face. "Are you sure that is wise? If you attack me, it will cause a commotion, and that will bring reinforcemnents." The shinigami raised a hand and counted down from five. "They should be here right about... 5,4,3,2,1,0 now." Just then, 6 Anbu landed beside him. The tallest one bowed to the robed shinigami before speaking in a humble tone: "Sorry we're late Zangetsu, we got held up."

The man shrugged and put his hand on the large man's shoulder. "It's okay Raiga." Then he turned back to Orochimau, a smirk on his usally emotionless face. "I think the odds are in my favor now. The Anbu drew their weapons and Orochimaru recognized each of them.

These were six of the Seven Swordsmen! One of them removed his mask, revealing his blue skin and shark like teeth. "This should be fun. I'll enjoy cutting you to ribbons with Sameheda." he skung the blade over his shoulder, and the bandages were shaved off, re Orochimaru hissed angrily, as he knew that not even _he _could take on both Zangetsu _and_ the Legendary Warrriors. His eyes narrowed and he vanished, but not before he left a threat hanging in the air: "I will have them, and you will not stop me!"

Raiga spit in his direction as he sheathed his lightining fangs. "Hey Zangetsu, do ya want me and Kisame to keep an eye on the six of em?" Zangetsu shook his head. "No. I need more than just you two." He looked at the other four warriors. "Anyone?"

One of them stepped forward, removing his mask and revealing his long black hair. "I'll do it." Zangetsu nodded at the man. "Thank you Byakuya. I can always count on you to step up when I need you most." The blade user bowed and the three of them took off for the mansion to keep an eye on their six charges.

Zangetsu sighed in exasperation as he sat down against the tree trunk. "That attack took alot out of me. I'm getting too old for this stuff." The other three stepped forward and two of them stood watch at the tired man's side. The third removed her mask, letting her long purple hair flow in the wind, and revealing her yellow eyes.

She grinned as she sat down next to him and placed her tan hand atop his. "No you're not, Zang-kun. You just need to get out more, you know, stretch your joints out a bit." The shingami nodded silently, before he turned and gave her a kiss on the head. "Fine, I'll try to get out more, but only if you spar with me instead of spending the whole day on missions."

Yoruichi sighed in exasperation as well. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll stop doing so many missions." Behind their own masks, Urahara and Ikkaku paled. _'Good luck with that!'_


	25. The Plot

Naruto laughed as he spun Tayuya round and round, the giggling redhead spinning like a top as her green and red hair whirled around with her. She finally came to a stop, and stumbled backwards, about to fall. But before she even lost her footing, Naruto appeared behind her, and she fell back into his warm embrace. "What's the matter Tay-chan? Getting a little dizy?"

_'A little?! It feel like the whole room is spinning!' _Not wanting to admit that he was right,she just stood there for a moment, enjoying the sound of his strong heartbeat.

Then she caught her breath, and with a evil grin, she sent the grey eyed teen spinning like a top, laughing at the surprised look on his face as she did so."What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Are _you _getting dizzy?" He scowled as he spun around. "So, you think that's funny eh?" With that, he placed his foot firmly on the ground stopping his rapid movement after a slight wobble. Tayuya pouted as he stopped spinning, and Naruto quckly closed his eyes with a grin. "Nope. I'm not losing my dinner just becasue you enjoy making me di-MMPH!"

While he had his eyes shut, Tayuya grabbed his head slammed her lips against his ,and now the long haired teen was feeling _very _dizzy as she pressed him against the wall and pressed her lips tightlly against his, deepening their kiss.

--

Raiga sighed as watched Naruto and Tayuya, the two of them literally dancing the night away. "Hmph. It's hard to believe this kid has the Kyuubi in him. Except for those whisker marks, he looks just like any ohter guy." He smirked and restrained a burst of laughter as Tayuya grabbed Naruto's head and slammed her lips against his, and then him against the wall in a rough and passionate kiss. _'And it looks like the foxy kid has one hell of a foxy lady..._

_--_

Byakuya leaned against the roof's smokestack, arms crossed and eyes closed. He had deicded that Raiga and Kisame would be more than eneouhh protection for the genin, but HE wanted to be the one to find the snake first. He had a _very _personal score to settle with him, and in a rare show of emotion, a tear lone tear dripped down his face as he remembered the only two important people that had been stolen from him.

The only woman to capture his heart, and his dear, beloved little sister. Once again, he displayed his usually hidden emotions by tightly clenching his fist in anger and smashing it into the large smoke stack, leaving a small crater where his fist had met the concrete. _'Soi Fong, Rukia, I WILL avenge your death's."_ And so he was waiting and watching for any signs of Orochimaru, should the snake try to capture the six genin once more. For if he did try again, Byakuya swore he was going to give the snake hell.

He was interrupted from his thoughts of vengance when heard footstep behind him, and a cocky voice. "Take it easy Byakuya. You don't want to literally bring the house down." Then a second voice: "He's right, everyone's having so much fun down there, maybe you'd like to join us?" He immediately recognized the owners of the voices and turned to greet them, a rare smile on his face as he saw the only two shinigami to ever beat him.

Ichigo had miracuosly defeated him in battle, while Orihime had beaten him in a battle of wills earlier when she had forced the then young captain to help her rescue Ichigo from Hueco Mundo, and Aizen's and Orochimaru's evil clutches. He sighed as he remembered that odd event. Being forced by the girl's strong will, and then he forced the tears out of his eyes as he remembered the sacrifice that they had been forced to make...

(Flashback)

"_Pleaaaaaaaaaase?" begged a 16 year old Orihime. The 16 year old Byakuya shook his head, a frown on his young face. "No. Besides, you don't even know him that well, so why do you want to help him so badly?." She scowled and stamped her foot angrily, tossing her long orange hair out of her face._

_"So?! I saw him with that mean looking guy, and then that pale guy, and he didn't look happy both of those times! He even whispered help me!" Byakuya slapped his forehead in exasperation, his tone firm and unyeilding. "Inoue, I said no. Even if I did go with you, a chunin and a genin are no match for that guy. He looks like he's at Kage level at least."_

_The girl looked down for a second, and Byakuya thought he had won their arguement. He had no idea how wrong he was._

_Her head snapped up, her grey eyes filled to the brim with tears as she shrieked at him: "FINE! Then I'll go save him myself!" She stalke dof and then turned to fac ehim once again. Now she was crying, and it looked like she really didn't want to say what she was about to say, but she still said it. To be more precise, she screamed it. "AND YOU'RE NOT MY BEST FRIEND ANYMORE!"_

_She ran off to the gates, sobbing, her tears leaving wet trail of sadness behind her. Byakuya sighed sadly and hung his head in disgrace. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings..._

_"Then why did you, Byaku-kun?" He sighed as a 16 year old Soi Fong wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Because it's pointless. Even if I went with her, the odds are that we'd both be slaughtered by him and that pale guy." The teenager grinned at her depressed boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, what would the odds be if you had some backup?" Byakuya counted off on his fingers, determing the odds._

_"Well it would depend on how many... His eyes narrowed as he realized what the clever girl was up to. "HEY! Wait a minute!" He spun to face Soi Fong, his face filled with worry, and his voice VERY angry. "No way in hell! You are NOT going with her by yourself, and that is FINAL!" The navy haired girl smiled again. "Who said I'd be going alone?" She put her two fingers in her mouth, and whistled sharply._

_Three teenagers appeared next to her, and Byakuay raised an eyebrow when he saw who they were. "Urhahara? Ikkaku? Yoruichi?" The tan girl gave him a thumbs up as she rested her head on Urahara;s shoulder, making hte poor bonde teen cover his face with his hat to hide his blush. "Well tough guy, what are the odds now?" Ikkaku grinned as he twirled his sword in his hands. "I'd say that they're pretty lucky for us."_

_Byakuya sighed, realizing that Orihime's own will power had won the four of them over to help her. And now it had won him over to her side as well. He sighed as he relaized that she had beaten him in their contest of wills, and she "Fine, I'll go with you." he shrugged his shoulders as they took off towards the gates and Orihime, who he saw was being detained by the tower guard. "Who knows? We might actually live through this..._

_(End flashback)_

As soon as they arrived in the Leaf, Ichiog had _insisted _on a battle with the Leader of the Seven Swordsmen. And he actually won, through sheer determination. These two alone were the only living people that still deserved his respect.

"Hello Kurosaki, hello Inoue." The two orange haired shinigami smiled and crossed the distance toward their lonely friend, Ichigo grabbing his arm, an idiotic grin on his face. "Come on buddy! We'll find ya a girl to doance with, and then you two can party the night away!" Byakuya shook his head and pulled his arm free. "I cannot. I have to keep an eye out for _him. _He's after the kids."

Orihime plaed, and Ichigo snarled, as his black chakra flared at the mention of the snake. "Orochimaru! He's after them now?!" Byakuya sighed and nodded. "Yes, he is. I and the other Swordsmen have taken it upon ourselves, at Kisame's insistence, that we watch over them and ensure their safety. Ichigo clamed himself at the mention of their childhood friends, but raised an eyebrow at the mention of Kisame.

"He lived? I thought Anko and Gin killed him." Byakuya shook his head, a bemused grin on his usually stoic face. "He almost did. But Ikkakku found him and brought him to the hospital. When he recovered, he insisted that he find Anko and repay her by acting as her bodyguard. He told us htat he and the others had been hired by Orochimaru to capture all of you and bring you back to the snake."

Ichigo was trembling with rage now, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "We need to have all of us gang up on him. It's the only way we can make sure he doesn't regenerate. And I don't want any of them pulling a Kabuto and blowing themself up. Byakuya nodded as he stared at the full moon. "They had better be ready for the Chunin Exams then. I have a feeling that he'll try to make his move then...


	26. Grief

Kisame laughed out loud from the far off tree he was stationed in, as he saw Anko and Zanguto rolling around on the balcony, still tickling each other. Anko finally knocked him off her and pinned him to the ground with both her arms. Then she grinned and leaned her body against his, giving him one hell of a kiss."It's a good thing I'm far enough away, it'd be a a pain if they went after me again."

He swung Sameheda in a few rapid motions and sahved the rough bark as well as and as best as he could. He prepared himself to keep watch while making himself as comfortable as possible, removing a folding chair and glancing at his watch he saw that it was only 11:00. He looked up to see the two finally rise to their feet and simply lean on the balcony railing, holding each other tightly.

The shark man sighed as he pulled out a fishing magazine and a can of Coke, and then sat down trying to keep himself occupied. " Well, it looks like this is gonna be a _looong _night...

Anko sighed contentedly as she leaned into Zanguto's arms. "Hey, since you're a clone, I need a name for you." Zanguto glared down at her, none to happy at this. "Hey! I already have a name!" She sighed, guessing where he was going with this. "Is it Naruto?" The clone sputtered and adamantly shook his head. "No! It's Zanguto." Anko pondered his name in her head, rolling it around and sounding it out.

"Hmm, Zanguto. Zan.gu.to." Now she grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "I like it. It sounds aggressive, just like you." He gave her a soft growl and she giggled happily with her Zang-kun. "This is so weird. I'm pratically in love with two people." Zanguto grinned down at her, his grey eyes shining down in the moonlight. "No, I'm technically the same as the boss. I just enjoy thinking more."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Good. then you wont see THIS coming." With that, she grabbed ahold of his neck, but before she could kiss him, his lips met hers first. He grinned evilly as they broke their kiss several minutes later. "Oh really? Then why did I see it coming a mile away?"

--

Karin giggled and twirled twirled like a ballerina as Sasuke spun her out and pulled her back in with his left hand. Then with his right he did the same to Hinata at the exact same time. He pulled the two beautiful girls close and gave each of them a kiss on the lips that left both of them eager for more. Sasuke knew what they were thinking, and he took the two out of the dancing crowd. The three of them reclined against the wall, and Sasuke turned toward Hinata.

The Hyuuga was WAY ahead of him, and no sooner did he turn his head, than her lips forcefully met his in a fierce kiss. Karin sighed and patiently waited her turn as Hinata slammed Sasuke against the wall and they passionately made out. Then, just as she was starting to think that he had forgotten her, he forcefully broke his kiss with Hinata, and turned to his fellow Uchiha, a wide smile on his face as he spoke. "C'mere you, it's your turn now."

She grinned as the Orange haired Uchiha yanked her forward into a strong kiss...

--

Ichigoand Orihime finally succeeded in yanking Byakuya down to the party. The Shinigami captain adamantly protested at first, but once again, Orihime's willpower won him over. They opened the rooftop door, and the loud hardstyle music greeted them. Byakuya sighed as they descended, they flashing lights nearly blinding him as he became used to it. He reomved his jacket and kimoono, revealing himself to be clad in a black t-shirt and black jeans.

He looked around an sighed as he saw that everyone was dancing. "Why did I come here? This brings back too many painful memories." Orihime sighed as she and Ichigo looked around for any single girls.

_'Come on, there's got to be someone... AHA!' _She saw someone who would be the _perfect _match for the sulking shinigami. She waved toa woman in a pink tank top and white sweat shorts, and she got a wave in return as she crossed the room, her curved hips swaying as she moved. She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear as she saw Orihime pointing to her then Byakuya then her again. The orange haired shinigami indicating that he needed cheering up and that she wanted her to dance with him. Yachiru grinned as she crossed the remaining distance on the dance floor. _'This should be fun..._

_--_

Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw her come throughthe crowd. _'Yachiru?! What's she doing here?!' _He had no more time for thought as his fellow captain swayed up to them her manner cheery as ever. "Hi, Byaku-kun!" The man couldn't help but grin as her cheery nature and personality were still downright contagious. "Hello, Yachiru." The woman held out her hand, and Byakuya looke dcongused, which made her giggle. "Silly! Do you wanna dance?" As she finished her sentence the music slowed down, thanks to Ichigo's request to the DJ.

Byakyua didn't answer, so Yachiru took that as a yes and pulled him forward...

--

Zangetsu and Yoruichi peered over the roof and saw Byakuya actually dancing with Yachiru. Their eyes widened in surprise as they her like place her hands on his face and then kiss him, and they both seemed to greatly enjoy it. The two powerful shiinigami shook their heads, amazed at how quickly this had taken place. _'When the blazes did this happen?' _

_--_

_(Flashback 10 minutes earlier)_

A tear dripped down from Byakuya's face, then another and another. He couldn't help it, as he remembered all the good times he and Soi Fong had shared before her untimely death. _'I miss you... Soi Fong, I miss you so damn much... _Yahciru knew exactly what he was going through, and it broke her heart to see the usually stoic man like this. _' I felt the same way when Ken-chan died last year... _She looked up and a tear fell onto her face, as Byakuya could no longer hold back the tide. She reached up and gently placed her hand on his face, her voice soft and her face full of concern. "Byaku-kun, it's okay."

He shook his head and spoke, his usually flat and emotionless voice full of pain and anguish. "No. It will never be okay. When I lost her, a hole was torn in my chest. That hole will never be filled." He looked down and saw her smile sadly, her soft voice also filled with sadness.

"I have a hole in my heart to. When I lost Ken-chan... I thought I'd go insane." She now placed her other hand on the other side of his face and looked deep into his grey eyes as she continued, tears of joy welling up in her own. "But then I met you, and I found a little island of calm in the storm."

Then she leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her slender arms around her neck. The captain froze, and somethign inside him just let go. He wanted someone to love, someone to be there for, and vice versa. And it would seem that fate had just handed her to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as he pulled her forward. He had only one thought in his mind now as the clock struck 12:00.

_'This time, I will NOT lose my precious person. This time, I will SLAUGHTER the snake!'_

**YO! SORRY IF I'M TAKING MY SWEET TIME WITH THE PARTY! I JUST FOUND SO MANY IDEAS IN THIS THING! AND DON'T WORRY... THRE IS A _HUUUGE _BATTLE COMING UP SOON WITH A CERTAIN SNAKE... STAY TUNED AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE!**


	27. Vengance

**OK! THERE IS A POLL CONCERNING THE FIGHT IN THIS CHAPTER. I WASN'T SURE IF I COULD, OR EVEN WANTED TO KILL IKKAKU, SO I NEEEEEEEEEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON IT! IF YOU GUYS DON'T VOTE, I WON'T BE ABLE RO CONTINUE THIS STORY! OH, AND SINCE I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND IT ANYWHERE, I _GAVE _URAHAR A BANKAI... AND IT IS AWESOME!**

Naruto sighed as the party began to finally wind down, and the lights caem back on. Everyone groaned as they saw that it was now 2:00 A.M., As did Naruto and Tayuya, who by this point, just wanted to find Anko and go to bed. They covered their eyes agaisnt the now bright lights and made their way up the stairs to find the purple haired genin already coming down them, hand in hand with Zanguto.

The purple haired genin yawned deeply as she saw the two. She grinned at Naruto as she spoke. "The whole clone thign? GREAT idea!" Naruto chuckled as Tayuya yawned as well. "Good, but we need to go home now, I'm bushed." He turned to the clone, who nodded and turned to Anko. "Anko-chan, would you like me to stay the night?" She spun around to face Naruto, who smiled once more as he spoke. "Dude, you're me. Of course you can stay! You live there anyway!"

Zanguto laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, we look so much alike, I kinda forgot. I'll have to fix that." With a quick hand motion, he chopped at his hair, cutting it into a black version of Naruto's original look. He ran a hand through it and noticed Anko's gaping mouth. "You like it?" She gave him a huge hug, her eyes shining. "I LOVE IT!"

--

Ichigo gave a tired yawn as he saw Naruto and his girls leave. He looked around for Mizuki and Subaki, and saw them tiredly heading for their room. He riased his voice and shouted over the loud din. "Hey Mizuki! Do ya mind if we crash here for the night?" Mizuki raised a tired and and nodded. "Fine. But keep it down will ya? We're gonna be asleep for the rest of the day." Ichigo nodded and he and his tired hime slowly walked up the steps after them.

--

Byakuya extended his hand, and a sleepy Yachiru took it. She gave a small 'eep' of surprise, when her fellow captain picked her up bridal style, a small grin on his once impassive face. His voice was actually kind and soft as he looked down at his neon pink haired girlfriend. "You didn't think I was going to make you walk, did you?" Yachiru sighed contentedly as she nuzzled her head into his muscular chest. With that, the two of them vainished into the night.

--

Sasuke stretched tiredly as he turned to face Karin and Hinata. "So, are you two ready to go?" Karin sighed and leaned on Hinata, the Hyuuga girl smiling as she helped her stand back up. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna sleep the whole day away, just like she is." Sasuke grinned, glad to see the two actually getting along."Then I'll sleep the whole day too." Then he put an arm around each of them and led them out into the night.

--

Orochimaru watched the whole entire scene from afar, his yellow eyes gleaming with interest as he licked his lips. "It seems that they have all gathered in one place... how convenient. Kukukuku... Now I can take them all in one fell swoop." He turned his head as Kidomaru walked out of the shadows. "Have they agreed?"

The multiarmed man nodded and handed him a scroll. "Yes Lord Orochimaru, the Sand village has agreed to aid us in burning the Leaf to the ground." The sanin cackled evilly, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Good, its all coming together." Then his eyes narrowed as he heard a gasp form the bushes. "Now, I believe that I need to deal with our spy." The man leapt out of the bush and ran for the tower, while flipping them the bird.

"Catch me if ya can ya unlucky losers!" The sanin hissed angrily and took off after the fleeing bald man...

...And caught up to him one minute later. Ikkaku sighed as the Sanin appeared to block his path, his yellow eyes narrowed in anger. "You're not going anywhere baldy." Ikkaku laughed as he swung his spear around his head. "Oh yes I am. I have to tell the Hokage what you're up to. It looks liked today is your unlucky day."

Orochimaru laughed as he drew the Kusanagi and go into a stance "Wrong. Today is _your unnlucky day!" _Ikkaku sighed as he linked his spear toigether. "Her goes. A red aura surrounded him and his eyes trned white and his eyes narrowed in hatred as he slammed the two poritons of his spear togehter. "Teme! This is payback for Soi Fong!_ Secret Kenjutsu Art, Bankai! RYUUMON HOUZUKIMARU!" (_**MEANS: DRAGON'S CREST DEMON LIGHT)**

A large whirlwind of wind surrounded him, and during that proccess, he sent out a messenger falcon, and he laughed as it made it to the towwer and Urahara rasied his red blade, the chakra shooting straight up. "Good. Now I can go all out."

The cyclone dissapeared and revelae himslef in his Zanpaktou. He held two large blades in each hand, and they were both chained to a large ax-like blade on is back. The blade on his back had a dragon crest that sparked with fearsome electricity. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the odd name. "Bankai?"

Ikkaku grinned as he spun the giant chained blades over his head, the crest beginning to glow red as one blade delibeartely hit his arm, drawing blood. "Did i stutter? I said Bankai. This is Houzukimaru." Orochimaru braced himself as the crest continued to fill up with red and Ikkaku noticed this.

"Yeah, unlike me, Houzukimaru is lazy. Even after I bring him out, he's still not fully awake yet." The blade nicked his other arm,a nd the crest filled faster as the bald man continued to speakl. "The only way to wake him up- another cut, this time on on his leg. "-Is to cut either my opponent or myself."

Now the crest was completley red, and a whirlwind of red energy surrounded him as he stopped spinning the blades. He got into a stance, bringing them both forward in front of him. "And now, he's at full power." He blurred forward, swinging them like a madman. "TIME TO DIE SNAKE!"


	28. Bankai!

Orochimaru barely got his twin Kusanagi up in time. Ikkaku's giant blades slammed into him, nearly forcing him down to his knees. The pale sanin hissed in pain as Ikkaku took advantage of his superior strength, using one blade ot hold him, while he slammed the other down on the long blades again and again, his expression one of pure fury. "How does it feel teme?!" He slammed his blade down again, cracking the earth beneath them.

"How does it feel to be beaten into the ground?!" How does it feel to be powerless before a superior foe?!" The Sanin snarled and shoved off the blades, his yellow eyes blazing with anger as he spoke. " I don't know, you tell me." He slammed his head into Ikkaku's face, buying him the time he needed to make the seals as the shinigami staggered backwards and shook his head to clear the pain. Finally, the snake finished the seals for his favorite technique and laughed as the Shinigami came at him again, his blades raised high over his head.

"I'm sure you remember this move baldy. Secret Black Art: Black coffin." Ikkaku's eyes widened and he rapidly backpedaled, just barely avoiding the coffin of black and purple chakra that surrounded were he had been a moment before. He immediatley recognized that horrible move from all those years ago...

(Flashback)

Yoruichi laid on the ground unconcious, her arms hanging limply, indicating that they were broken. Orihime was out cold, a large welt on her orange haired head. Urahara was still breathing, but he was in intense pain. And Byakuya had just been severeley wounded by Orochimaru and Aizen, when the two powerful beings ganged up on him.

Ikkaku looked around, but he still saw no sign of the teen they had come to rescue, and he ran a hand over his battered bald head. _'Damn, this mission was a disaster! They were waiting for us the whole time!' _He remembered walking through the gates into the dark place, athen after walking for hours, they had come in here, this throne like room, and Aizen and Orochimaru were waiting for them. The rest had been chaos, with all of them easily being beaten and/or knocked out. Now he and Soi Fong were the only ones still concious, and the navy haired gir was grief stricken at the sight of Byakuya's wound.

Soi Fong held the wounded Byakuay tightly, sobbing into his chest as she saw the blood spreading over his stomach. "Byaku-kun! No! Don't go!" Then she saw who had wounded him so badly. Her eyes blazed with fury as her white chakra exploded around her and long _red _batlike,wings grew out of her back. "YOU! She shrieked as her white chakra condensed around her red wings on her back and large fangs grew from her teeth. She shot forward, her now red eyes screaming for his blood. "YOU WILL PAY!"

The sanin smirked, but that smirk turned into a grimace of pain as her fist dug into his gut. Before he could counterattack, she was all over him kicking, slashshingm punching, biting, doing anything to hurt him. And she did hurt him. Badly. She tore large furrows in his arms, and one blow nealry brok his neck. The sanin tried to counter with various fire, water, and wind jutsus, but she simply shrugged them off and went after him again, her red glowing eyes bent on killing him.

The Snake was taken aback by her ferocity, as she leapt upon him once again, her now _clawed _hands tearing at this face, while she drove her feet into his gut time and time again. _'What is this child? When she gets angry, she looks and fight like a demon!; I need to end this before her bloodlust gets any stronger!' _

With another shriek of rage, Soi Fong drove her clawed fist into his face, sending the Sanin rocketing into a dark wall. She hissed angrily and bared her vampire like fangs as she waited for him to emerge from the rubble that still fell down upon him. "COME OUT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" She heard his voice from the rubble and then she was in for it. ""No, but I am done with YOU!" Before she could react, a wave of purple chakra slammed into her, trapping her in a coffin like box.

Ikkaku staggered ot his feet, still amazed at the 30 second turnaround. _'No way. Her blood increased, but he still stopped her!' _Desperate to free his friend, he bange don the chakra coffin, shouting her name. "SOI FONG! Soi Fong can you hear me?!" He placed his ear against the coffin, and heard her voice, shaky and scared. "Ikkaku? Get me out of here! It's dark and I'm alone and scared!"

The bald teen stiffened as he remembered her terrible fear of being alone, as well as her fear of the dark. Put htose tow together, and you had avery terrified teenage girl. He desperately banged his spear against the coffin. "Don't worry! I'll get you out! I'll-

"You shall not." The teen turned just in time to see Aizen standing next to him. Then he was punted across the room into a wall. He coughed up blood as he slammed into the hard, unforgivng pillars of Heuco Muendo and pain coursed through his body like wildfire. To make matters worse, thanks to his excellent hearing, he _still_ heard Soi Fong's terrified screams. "HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEAAAAAASE! HELP!"

Ikkaku staggered to his feet and took a step forward, picking up speed as he went. He saw Orochimaru about to make another sign, and desperately smashed his pole into the hand, actually making hte Sanin howl in pain as he somehow miraculously, broke the finger bones of the hand. Unfortunatley, the Sanin was livid with rage now, and Ikkaku was all alone against two _very _angry Missing nin.

He took a step back in fear as he realized that he was about to get the beatingof his life. Or so he thought, until a wave of black chakra smashe dinto the purple coffin, shattering it and a white blur shot in and grabbed Soi Fong out of it. Then said blur ran straight into Orochimaru, grabbing the Sanin by the throat, and slamming him into the dark wall again.

Ikkaku wasted no time, and immediatley ran to Soi Fong's side and helped the trembling girl to her feet, careful of her red wings. He was worried about her condition, as she was trembling and sobbing uncontrollably. "Dark... so dark... all alone... so empty..."

Ikkaku gently set her against the wall and kept watch as the now fully transformed hollow Ichigo went all out to keep his new friends safe from the two powerful missing nin...

(End flashback)

Ikkaku trembled with rage himself at the though of him using that horrid technique on anyone else."Teme! How DARE you use that on her! You'll pay! YOU WILL PAY!" He shot forward, smashing the black box out of the way, and surprising Orochimaru, who tried to backpedal, but found himself against the Hokae tower. Ikkaku roared and grabbed the Sanin by the throat, driving him hard into the unforgiving earth . With his free hand, he prepared ot bring his ohter blade downand end the life of the accursed Snake.

But before he could do so, a spiderweb grabbed his hand. The bald man turned his attention to the web on his hand and realized that he ahd forgotten about Orochimaru's spider friend. This distraction cost him, and Orochimaru broke freeof his grip adn drove his twin Kusanagi into Ikkaku's stomach, making the man dropp to his knees in pain

The tired sanin rose to his feet and drove his boot into Ikkaku's face, sending him down to the dirt. Then, with an evil smile, he dug his boot intot he wound and Ikkaku goraned in pain. Now the luaghing Sanin continued to stomp on the man's chest, all the while speaking in a casual voice, as if he was talking toan old friend.

"I uderestimated you. (stomp) That is (stomp) a mistake that I (stomp) will (stomp) (stomp) (stomp) (stomp) Never make again. And (stomp) (stomp) (stomp) That is (stomp) (stomp) (stomp) THe only reason you almost won (STOMP!)- Ikkaku howled in pain ans clutched his bleeding sotmach. "D-Damn y-y-you. I won't lose here!"

Orochimaru couldn't help himsel fhe roared with laughter, not seeing the approachin figure that was almost upon him from behind. "You are going to(stomp) die here, baldy-

The next thing he knew, Urahara had his blade pressed against his pale throat, an evil grin on his own face. "Oh, I dont' think so teme." He saw Kidomaru comign a mile off, and he turned just in time to swat a spiderweb away. Now his grin was pyschotic as red energy flared around him and he spoke one word. "Bankai."


	29. The Forest of Death

Orochimaru saw where this was going, and backed up as Benihime glowed brightly. _'This is getting out of hand. I need to retreat before the whole village is after me.' _He pulled out a smoke bomb and grinned. "We will meet again Kisuke. And next time, I will take _her _from you." The shinigami growled and deactivated his bankai before he could see it. "Where is Soi Fong? I know you didn't kill her. Byakuya may have believed her to be dead, but I know for a fact..."

He slashed down, but the sanin rolled under it, coming to his feet a good distance away. He laughed at the shinigami's rage and decided to tell him. "So you knew all along. But it doesn't matter. She thinks he left her. She is mine now." Just then a shadow appeared behind him, and the sanin found his throat in a crushing death grip by Byakuya.

His grey eyes were blazing, and he know he really wanted to kill the sanin, but he had to know. He head to knpw if the first love of his life still lived. Yachiru shivered as he spoke, his voice was a sharp as his deadly Bankai. "WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS SOI FONG?!" Now he lost control, and without realizing it, his fist tightened, and everyone heard a loud snap and a wet sounding rip.

Yachiru screamed in horror as Byakuya tossed the head of the Sanin to the ground and spat on his now headless corpse as it fell to the ground. But what happened next chilled everyone to the core. The head laughed. "Sorry. But I won't die that easily." Then to their disgusted horror, his body grabbed his head, and it simply reatached itself, tendons and all.

The Sanin had a malicious grin on his face as he popped his neck back into place. Then he threw the smoke bomb, and his voice could be heard from within it. "Don't worry. You'll see her soon enough..."

Then the purple mist cleared, and they were gone. Byakuya dropped to his knees, and placed his hands on the ground as tears fell from his face. "No... Not again... This pain... It makes me wish she was dead... so I could move on... But now I can't... I HAVE to find her." Yachiru plaed he rhand on his shoulder and gave him her million dollar smile that he loved so much. "Don't worry, Byaku-kun! We'll find her together!"

She extended her hand, and the stunned shinigami took it. He saw the joyous look on her face as she spoke. "But remember. She's gonna have to share you." The man chuckled, then that chuckle erupted into full blown laughter as he grabbed her by the waist and swung he raround in the air the woman giggling as he spun her round and round.

"Yeah, we'll bring her back together." With that, he pulled her into a kiss. Urahara smiled and went to sling Ikkaku over his shoulder, but a woman in a blood red kimono with blood red hair appeared and did the same as well, a smile on her womanly face. "Come on Kisu-kun, you can't carry him to the hospital by yourself."

Urhara sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Benihime."

--

The Hokage paled when Byakuya and Yachiru told him the news. "So, Orochimaru is planning to invade witht he help of the sand ninja?" Byakuya spoke his face and tone hard as stone and cold as ice. "Yes Sarutobi, we also have reason to believe that he is masquerading as the Kazekage."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow in surprise, his tone that of a sad and weary old man that he was. "How do you know this." Byakuya sighed, and Yachiru spoke for him. "We found his body. In a dtich." Sarutobi sighed and stood up from his desk and put his ever present paperwork down.

"What should we do about this?" Now Byakuya spoke, his tone that of one who is out for blood. "He's going to make a move for Naruto and the others during the Forest of Death. I say that you allow the two of us to keep watch there with Ichigo, so that we can finally catch the wretched serpent and grind his bones into dust." He clenched his hand into a tight fist as he said the last part, and Yachiru put a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him soothingly.

"Don't worry Byaku-kun. We'll get her back." He sighed and nodded. "Thanks." Sarutobi smiled and dismissed the two of them, and as soon as they had left, and anbu in pure white armor appeared. "Do you think that they can win?" Sarutobi sighed once more, (Y**eah he's old. He's gonna sigh alot)**

"Nine against one? They might have a chance. But I think we need to skip the first part of the exam. Things are getting out of hand far too quickly, and I don't want to lose anyone that we could've saved otherwise." The white armored nin nodded. "Yes sir. I;ll have the preparations made immediately."

--

Naruto woke the next morning to find Tayuya and Anko both puking intothe toilet. He grinned as he realized that the two were getting their first boughts of morning sickness. "Are you two all right?" The girls gave him a death glare that told him they were very much NOT alright. Then he noticed the slight bulge in their stomachs and he smiled. '_I still can't believe I 'm gonna be a dad.'_

Then he remembered what he had with Alkaid, and his fist tightened angrily. _'Orochimaru. When I find you, you will PAY for taking Kaid-chan. You will pay.' _Anko saw the look on his face and knew what it was immediately as Zanguto brought her atowel to dry mouth from the puking. _'He still misses her.' _Then she grinned. _'Don't worry Naruto-kun, we're not going anywhere.'_

Zanguto turned to hear a knock at the door, and the copy staggered over to see who the blazes it was. He nearly jumped out of his boots when he saw Ichigo in front of him, arms crossed and not happy. "Hey! It's time for the Chunin exams remember?!" All four of them spoke simultaneously as they rushed to get ready. "CRAP!"

--

The ever popular team 7 stood outside the gates and waited for the go signal from Hayate. The coughing Jonin brought his hand down in a sharp chop, and the gate snapped open.

"BEGIN!"


	30. Hold on to Her

Team 7 shot through the gates and Naruto was itching to find someone to take his frustrations out on. He stopped on a tree branch, and Anko and Tayuya could see that he was tense, judging by the way he kept clenching and unclenching his hands. But htey also knew better than to attempt to comfort him when he was like this.

When he was _this tense,_ it was better for him to find himself a punching bag, or someone strong to fight, and they both kew that aside from their own team and sensie, there weren't may other strong ninja in the village that could go one on one with him. "Come on! There's go to be somebody around here!" Hinata scanned the are with her Byakugan and finally spotted Ino's team. She grinned as she spoke, and Sasuke cracked his knuckles, knowing that she had found someone.

"I found Ino's team. Do you guys want to just take their scroll- she spun a kunai on one finger and drew it into her hand. "OR do you wanna have some fun with them first?" Naruto grinned as he, Hinata, and Sasuek pulled on their masks. "Oh, I don't know... let's have some fun with em before we knock em out...

--

Ino heard the loud sound of a tree snapping in half, and she spun around to see who or _what _had caused the ancient tree to topple. Then she heard someone scream, and that scream was abruptly silenced. Then it was replaced by high pitched, insane laughter that made the three of them shudder. "Did you guys hear that? That didn't sound human."

Then another tree crashed to the ground, and they heard the laughter again, but this time it was _much _closer. Shikamaru, slacker that he was, actually stood up and drew a kunai, his voice dead serious. "I hear it. And wahtever it is, it looks like its ccoming for us." I have a bad feeling about this." Then the vocies echoed around all of them.

"Do you now little man?"

"This should be fun. I'm gonna enjoy tearing you limb from limb."

"Are you ready to die, little ones?"

Needless to say, Choji freaked out. The chubby Akimichi desperately looked all around, but he couldn't find the source of the voices, as they seemed to coming from every direction. "AGH! Where are they?!" Ino tried to keep her teammate calm, but to no avail. "Choji, take it- Then he freaked, his eyes going wide and his voice getting high pitched. "NO WAY WE'RE GONNA DIE HERE! WE ARE GONNA DIE!" He started wailing at the top of his lungs, and Shikamaru sighed as he watched Choji panic. "What a drag this is."

"Indeed it is. For you three."

The three of them stopped their bickering, and saw Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto behind them, weapons drawn. Before they could even attempt to flee, Hinata shot forward and dorve her knee hard into the Akimichi's gut. Choji coughed blood before the force of the impact drove him into a tree. _'We can't win this! They're to strong!'_Those were his last thoughts before he blacked out...

Naruto and Sasuke turned to Ino and Shikamaru and bared their masked fangs, scaring the poor blond as she hid behind her boyfriend. "Shi-Shikamaru, I-I'm s-scared!" Sasuke took a step forward, but Naruto held his arm out, blocking the way. "Wait a sec." He knelt down in front of them and his yellow eye looked into Shikamaru's. The boy didn't even flinch, and he wrapped an arm around Ino protectively.

When the Nara spoke, his voice was as hot as hell. "Do whatever you want to me, but if you DARE lay a hand on my Ino-chan- his eyes narrowed, and Naruto could feel the killer intent coming from them. "If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll kill you." Naruto looked at him closeley, and Shikamaru felt as if this demonic figure was looking into his very soul. Then he spoke, his voice dead serious. "How far are you willing to go for her?"

The slacker's response was immediate, his tone firm, his eyes hard as he wrapped his free arm around the scared girl, and she nuzzled her head into his chest, knowing that he'd sooner die than let them lay a hand on her. " I love her. I'd die for her. I'd do anything for her, as long as it made her happy, I'd do it in a hearbeat."

Naruto's sharp masked teeth curved upward in a grin as he saw that the boy meant every word he said, and that Ino really did love him back. _'Good, I hope these two have a long and happy life together-_He surpressed a growl as he remembered what the snake had stolen from him-_ and that HE doesn't screw their first love up like he did mine.' _

Calming himself, he spoke, his voice no longer malicious, but rather of respect. "Fine then. Just give us your scroll, and we'll be on our way." The dumbfounded Nara gave Naruto an earth scroll, which was exactly what they needed. Naruto motioned to the treetops, and then to Hinata and Sasuke, and they leapt up onto a high branch waiting for him.

Naruto turned to go, but then he looked over his shoulder and spoke to Shikamaru again, his yellow eyes sad as he spoke. "Hold on to her boy. Hold on to her tight, and never let her go. Trust me, when you lose someone that important- Shikamaru could hear the deep sadness in the man's voice, and he knew that this masked figure knew from experience. "When you lose someone that important, life just isn't worht living."

With that, Naruto leapt into the trees to rejoin his team.

Shikamaru sighed in relief and ran a hand through Ino's long hair. "I can't believe they made me say that stuff out loud. What a drag." Ino grinned up at her slacker and gave him a quick kiss, her vocie and face full of happiness. "Well, I liked hearing you say it out loud." Then she saw Choji stagger out of the bushes, holding his head. She sighed, and hand in hand they went to checkup on their dazed teammate.

--

Anko yawned as she saw Naruto leap up onto the branch. "Took ya long enough. "Me and Tay almost fell asleep." Hinata sighed as Naruto explained himself to the girls and spoke up, grabbing their attention. "Well, can we just go to the tower already? This place is giving me the creeps." Sasuke nodded, his voice nervous. "She's right. I have the feeling we're being watched. Lets get out of here before something bad happens." The team took of at a rapid pace, determined to get to the tower before whoever was watching them made a move.

--

They almost made it. Almost, but not quite.

The tower was in sight through the trees, when suddenly a large gust of wind blew them all back several feet. Sasuke goraned and shouted to Naruto over the wind. "See? I told you something was gonna happen!" Naruto sighed in annoyance as the gust died down, revealing two robed figures. "Go away. We don't have time for...

"Oh, but I think you do."

Naruto stiffened, _'I know that voice.' _"Who are you?! Show yourself before we- the two figures removed theri hoods, and Naruto saw the first figure and roared with rage as he recognized the man.

"OROCHIMARU! YOU'RE DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!"


	31. YOU ARE SO DEAD!

**AT LONG LAST! PAYBACK FROM NARUTO! GET READY FOR ONE HELL OF A FIGHT!**

**BOLD/ HOLLOW**

_ITLAIC/THOUGHTS_

The sanin laughed as he saw Naruto's rage upon seeing him again. He spoke to him as if he was an old friend, and that _really _made Naruto angry. "It's been awhile boy." Then Naruto saw the other figure remove their cloak, and it stopped his rage cold. '_Her short crimson hair, those eyes, that weird outfit with the fan on the back... It can't be... _When he spoke, hsi voice was full of uncertainty, not believing his eyes.

_'_"Al-Alkaid?" Orochimaru nodded a sadistic grin on his face. "That's right. This is your beloved form when you were children. But now- he ran his long snake like tongue on her face, and she didn't even react to its disgusting prescence. But Naruto did.

Naruto hissed as his eyes turned orange, and everyone backed up, knowing that he was going to blow, and when he did, they did NOT want to be near him. Sasuke couldn't really blame his best friend for getting so angry,he'd have done the exact same thing. _'I'd would be FURIOUS if anyone else touched Karin or Hinata-chan like that._' Orochimaru smirked evilly and now ran a hand over her _entire body _(**OH SHIT!) **and still got no reaction from the redhead.

Naruto bared his fangs and growled as his chakra surrounded him_.'How DARE you touch her like that! I'm gonna rip your throat out!'._ The sanin grined as he saw Naruto's reaction to his foul deed._'That's right boy, get angry. Become filled with hatred and show me your REAL power. Then I'll find a way to claim it for my own. Kukukukuku...'_

"Yes Naruto. Thanks to me, she has forgotten all about you and lives to serve me and only me. She will never speak your name, she will never think about you, she will only wish to serve ME and me alone in ANY way she can."

Tears fell from Naruto's orange eyes and he spoke, his voice filled with incredible sadness and loneliness. "Kaid-chan? It's me, Naruto. Don't you remember me? All the good times we shared? Anything?" He held out his arms for her, and her face flickered with indecisiveness, as she took two steps forward, and spoke hesitantly and forced the words out, as if hurt her just to speak at all. "Na...ru...to... He...lp...me... ple...ase... Her brown eyes flashed, and she grabbed the sanin's neck.

"YOU! You are sooooooooo dead!" she reached behind her back, and pulled out a short golden blade, and held it to his throat, her vocie promising MUCH pain for the smirking snake.

Naruto smiled and then fixed his blazing eyes on Orochimaru. " Looks like you lied. She still remembers me. And she seema to hate you quite a bit. Meaning that she is NOT your's teme!" Orochimaru snarled and pulled out needle and jabbed it into her arm, making her drop him and her blade. Alkaid siffened, and closed her eyes, and she held her head in her hands and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOOO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON'T WANNA FORGET! I DON'T WANNA- Her eyes met Naruto's for a second and she spoke. "Naruto-kun! Help!" Then her face froze and returned to its blank and emotionless state. "Yes lord Orochimaru. I will do as you say."

Naruto roared with rage, and dark chakra blazed around him as he slammed his mask onto his face, his orange eyes blazing. Then not one, not two, but _three _tails of red chakra appeared behind him. He turned his head to look at Sasuke, who remained calm, while the others, were scared stiff. He spoke, his fanged mouth curving upward in a grin

"It's still me guys. Just- The black and red chakra flared around him like a typhoon. "Just stay back."

He turned to face the sanin, his eyes full of hate for the man who had put him through hell. "You are gonna pay. For hurting Kaid-chan, fro hurting Anko-chan, For hurting Tay-chan. But... Now a FOURTH tail appeared, and Naruto got down on all four as his skin turned white, his muscles bulging out of his black shirt and then his chakra tore it off.

His once long black hair, was now a deep crimson red and was spiky and unruly. His and his voice became distorted as he spoke. **"Now, teme. Now you will pay for HURTING ME!" **He drew his clawed hands back and crossed them, his eyes ablaze, and Sasuke quickly got everyone the hell out of there, while staying behind to see if his friend needed his help, which he highly doubted/ _'I really don't think he's gonna need My help, looking like that.' _

Naruto's clawed white hands shot forward, and huge X of black energy slammed into Orochimaru, who simply swatted it aside with one hand, a nasty grin on his face as he taunted the transformed Naruto. "You'll have to much better than that, demon fox! If you don't... Then she'll never be yours, ever again!" Much to his surprise, Naruto laughed. He laughed long and hard.

**"Oh don't worry snake teme... I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!" **Then, much to the sanin's surprise, Naruto simply disapeared The snake looked every which way, but the Hollow demon was nowhere to be found. _'WHAT?! Were the devil did he go?!' _**"Behind you." **Orochimaru turned around, and time slowed. Naruto was right behind him, two clawed fingers pointed to his chest. He grinned maliciously, and Orochimaru knew he was in for a world of pain.

He tried to flash step out of the way, but found his body to be to slow. Naruto's fingers glowed red, and the sanin shouted at the top of his lungs as he realized what he was up to. "NOOO!"

**"CERO!"**

**--**

Sasuke saw what the his friend was up to, and he also saw time slow down for them. Then he saw Alkaid shoot forward and try to stab Naruto in the back, in order to aid her master. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he quickly drew Zabimaru and pointed it hat her. _'Oh no you don't.' _Zabimaru shot out and the snake like blade wrapped itself around the redhead, dragging her back to Sasuke's side.

She glared up at him and Sasuke frowned down at her, as his all seeing eyes saw what the snake had done to her. He truly pitied her now, after beign injected with _that, _her lige must have been a living hell. He spoke to the infuriated redhead, his voice calm and kind. "So he's injected you with his own chakra? No wonder you're under his control." Then his kind voice hardened, as did his face as he realized there was only one way to purge it out of her system. "Forgive me, but I need to do this.

Alkaid attempted to scream, but Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth, his face sad, as was his voice now. "I'm sorry. Thsi will hurt, but it's the only way to get most of his chakra out of your system. He placed a hand on her head and probed deep into her mind, ignoring her muffledcries of pain as he searched. Finally, he came upon a dark wad of purple matter, and grinned as he realized that he had found it_. 'Aha! So that's where you are!' _

He focused and decided to call for backup on this one. "Maadara. I need your help on this." Sasuke felt the elder Uchiha's prescence flood his mind and he directed it towards the purple matter. "There. I need you to help me get rid of that without killing her." The first Uchiha laughe das he ruffled Sasuke's hair. "No problem, watch." He snapped his fingers, and all but a tiny bit of it disappeared. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "Why did you- Maadara held up a hand for him to be quiet.

"Simple. I needed to leave that there, or ALL of her memories of Naruto will be gone forever." The elder man yawned and looked at his watch speaking in a weary tone. "Now if you'llexcues me- he began to fade back into Sasuke's body as his voice vanished. "I need to take a nap."

Sasuke sighed, and turned to see time speed up again, just in time for Orochimaru to be hit head on with the red Cero. The Uchiha winced as he imagined th epain the sanin was in. _'Ouch. That has go to hurt.'_


	32. Turnaround

The Cero devoured the sanin, and Naruto bared his fangs in a smile as he saw the look of horror on the face of the pale man. _'That's for everything you put me through teme. I guess you figured out the hard way... payback's a bitch.' _Then the red light engulfed them both, and all Sasuke saw was smoke. The Uchiha grinned as he knew that _nothing _could survive that. He heard the sound of panting from within the smoke, then he heard a 'ouch' as Naruto fell on his but. Sasuke laughed at his friend, who had been berserk a minute ago, and was now acting like a total idiot agan.

Then he felt the first tremor, and the Uchiha placed his feet firmly on the ground and held tightly to Zabimaru as he felt the shock wave form the intense blast.' _Jeez Naruto! Did you have to put THAT much energy into it?!' _Then as quickly as the earhtwuake had come, it was gone again, leaving a deafening silence. Not even the birds could be heard. Sasuek peered through the smoke, but try as he might, he still couldn't see anything at all. "Naruto? You okay?"

The smoke finally began to clear, and it revealed that Naruto was very much not alright. His white skin had been badly burnt by his point blank cero and he was breathing heavily, taking deep gasping breaths as he fell to his hands and knees. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he raced to his side, placing a hand on Naruto's pale shoulder, and accidently causing the redhead to yelp in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts!" Sasuke sheepishly scratched his head."Eheheh. Sorry about that."

Naruto groaned and forced himself to his feet, the burns slowly healing. When he spoke, he sounded tired. More tired than he had ever been. "Please tell me he's dead. He has to be dead after that." Sasuke grinned and gave him a thumbs up, relieved to see that Naruto was going to be just fine. "Don't worry. I don't; think anyone could survive THAT." The two laughed when they saw Orochimaru's lower torso sprawled on the ground lifeless.

Naruto spit at the corpse and gave relieved sigh. "Good riddance. I was really getting sick of- his eyes widened as he saw the corpse shudder and then leap to its feet. "WHAT THE HELL?!" The cadaver trembled, and then Orochimaru's half sprouted form his lower torso, breathing heavily, and the Sanin looked PISSED. "You whelp! That HURT!" He shot forward and backhanded the weary Naruto into a tree, while grabbing Sasuke's hand when he struck out with his large shuriken.

His eyes widened in shock as he recognized Sasuke's new appearance."You?! What are you doing here?! You cannot be here! YOU DIED!" Sasuke snarled angrily, not wanting to explain, so he just went with it. Black fire sparked from his eyes as he spoke his voice promising much more pain for the scared snake. "Yeah, but guess what- More black fire sparked from his eyes and the Sanin shrank back. Sasuke grinned and waved goodbye to the pale man "I'm back. Now die. Amaterasu."

The black flames shot out of his eyes, and engulfed the man, burning the screaming sanin to ashes. But then those ashes simply regenerated into Orochimaru again. Now the Sanin grinned as he realized the truth his voice one who has all he cards, and at the moment he did. "You are not Maadara. He may be within you, but he's nowhere _near _as strong as he used to be." Inside Sasuke, Maadara growled as he realized that the Sanin was right. Even if he did take over, it would still not be enough to extinguish Orochimaru.

Sasuke spat at the sanin, and got into a stance. "So what? I'll still kick your ass." The sanin laughed and motioned forward. "Come boy. I will enjoy killing you and taking your eyes." Sasuek was about to shoot forward, when Naruto appeared next to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder. He was dead serious as he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "We have to use it." Sasuke groaned, he SO did not want to use _it. _

"Naruto, do we have to? I mean in front of him?" The red head nodded. "Do you wanna die?" Sasuke adamantly shook his head.

"Then we have to." Sasuke stamped his foot angrily and looked at Orochimaru, his eyes pleading. "Dont' tell anyone about this, please?" The sanin raised a confused eyebrow and shrugged. "Okay..."

Naruto grinned at the sanin's foolishness. _'Perfect. If this works, then his ass is SO fried.' _The two leapt apart, and Naruto sighed as he reverted back to his Zanpaktou. They stretched their arms out and raised a leg. To Orochimaru, it looked like they were doing a weird dance. The crossed the remainder of the field and their fingers met. "FUSION-HA!"

A white light enveloped them, and Orochimaru was nearly blinded by it. "What is this?! What did you two do?!" From within the light, Naruto's and Sasuke's voices seemingly spoke simultaneously. "You'll see."Before Orochimaru could ask the unseen figure what the hell he meant, he was sent flying int a tree by an unseen force from within the light. The sanin felt his ribs break under the force of the blow, and _now he was afraid. 'They broke two of my ribs with one blow! What did they do?!' _

Then the light finally faded, and a lone figure stood before Orochimaru. The man had Sharingan eyes and his hair was streaked with red and orange, standing straight up **(think of a super saiyan hairstyle.) **He wore a orange and black sleeveless vest that showed his muscular bare chest, and he wore long white pants. His face looked like a combination of the two powerful genin and he smiled as he flexed his muscular arms and cracked his knuckles. "Hey snake teme. The name's Nasuku. You like the new look?"

The sanin paled as multicolored chakra swirled around the man, who laughed at the rush of power. Then his eyes narrowed, and he focused on the snake, his voice as cold as ice, his eyes as hard and unyielding as steel. "Because I know I do. And you my friend, you are SO screwed."


	33. Time to Pay!

Nasuku laughed at shocked expression of Orochimaru. "What's a matter? Ya afraid ta fight me?" He raised a hand and beckoned the sanin forward, a sadistic grin on his face. "Come on, I'll let ya have the first shot." Orochimaru grinned at this, and spun his twin blades aorund him in a circle before finally stopping and holding them tightly at his sides.

"Fine. It's your funeral." He shot forward with inhuman speed, and poured his purple chakra into his blades, making them glow a sickly purple as he shot forward. Nasuku merely covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned, his voice that of one who is very eager to get a fight started. "Will ya hurry up already? I ain't got all day. _'In fact, I have about thrity minutes like this, then I'm screwed.' _

Orochimaru hissed angrily, and he increased his speed, shooting in a crisscrossed line as he he dragged his swords on the ground, creating a zigzag line as he blurred forward. He cackled insanely as he reached his target and prepared to strike. "FINE! I'LL FINISH YOU WITH ONE HIT!" Just as he reached him, he brought his twin blades forward, and slammed them down on the motionless warrior. "TAKE THIS!"

The blades slammed down onto Nasuku's bare chest... and nothing happened. Then a crack appeared in each of them. Orochimaru paled at the sight of this. _'What?! The kusanagi can cut through anything! It's invincible!' _Then, to his complete and utter horror, the blades shattered into a million pieces, scattering everywhere.

Nasaku sighed in annoyance as he cracked his neck back and forth. "Is that it? I mean come on! I gave you one free shot, and you use your _blades?_You could've used some super powerful jutsu, but _no _it just _had _to be the blades!" He put a hand to his forehead, and shook it sadly, his voice laced with disappointment. "

I guess your not so smart after all." Then his red eyes narrowed and a malicious grin appeared on his face as he bared his _very sharp_fangsat the sanin. "Now, it's my turn."

Before Orochimaru knew what was happening, _three _clones of Nasuku appeared underneath him and with a grin on their faces, they began their little game. The first launched him into the air with a brutal uppercut, that snapped the snake's head back, then the second leapt of the back of the first, and with several flying kicks to the gut, sent him up even higher. Then from the air, he gave the other clone and the _real _Nasuku a thumbs up. "All right guys it's all yours!"

The two grinned and one cupped his hands, while the other raised and opened his own at the ascending sanin. Then with a nasty grin, he pushed one hand forward. As he did this, a black explosion lit the night up the night, hitting the sanin in midair. The sanin's eyes widened, and he gasped in pain as the blast scorched his skin and cracked his bones. _'Agh, even though I can regenerate, this still hurts!' _

Then Nasuku nodded to his clone, and an insane grin spread on the copy's face as he cackled insanely. " Thanks boss, I am SO gonna enjoy this!" Then he brought his hands forward again, and again, and again. Each time faster than the last, and with increasing power and speed. And each time, the sanin regenerated, he was hit by another blast.

Nasuku grinned as he saw he heard the sanin scream in pain. "This should take the wind outta his sails! KA...ME...HA...ME... Blue energy lit into his cupped hands, and then every different color of chakra swirled around him and into the glowing blue sphere, making it into a whirling mass of rainbow chakra. Orochimaru fell to the ground as the clone finally ceased his bombardment.

Then he heard the sound of the wave being charged up, and the fully regenerated sanin shot forward, hoping to stop him before he finished. He got five steps before Nasuku appeared in front of him, his red eyes blazing. "Die," he hissed, and he slammed his cupped hands forward. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The rainbow blast slammed into the sanin, but instead of just blowing him to bits, _this _blast slammed into him and sent him skyrocketing off the ground and far off into the distance. Not wanting to give the pesky serpent a chance to come back yet again, Nasuku shot forward and took of into the air...

--

As Orochimaru shot through the air at a high speed, he left fire country and soon found himself over rocky mountainous terrain. The unfortunate serpent was desperately trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the mighty Nasuku, unaware that said ninja was cominh to get rid of _him. 'How?! How can he be so strong?! I can't even keep up with his spped, and every blow he lands forces me to regenerate again and again!' _

"DAMN YOU! He howled into the air, and then a second later, Nasuku appeared directly above him, a savage grin on his face,and his voice was amazingly calm as his hands began to glow with millions of different colored chakra. "Whether this kills you or not, It will DEFINITELY put you out of commission for awhile. Either way, this is goodbye for now teme."

The sanin's eyes widened as the hands glowed amaxingly bright, and Nasuku placed them just above his skinny chest, and spoke the words that would soon bring him an abundance of pain. "Sacred Art: Celestial Bombardment." Then, with the inhuman speed that he was now well known for, he rapidly brought his hands forward and back continuously, and then the bombardment began.

Now wave after wave of pain crashed down on the sanin, as the bombardment of multicolored energy slamming him deep into the mountain over which he was now over. Nasuku laughed and didn't let up on the barrage, determined to bury the sanin as deep as he could. Finally twenty minutes later, he was forced to stop, as the fusion was almost up. With a last look over his shoulder, The mighty ninja blasted a quick cero into the mountain, burying Orochimaru even further. "And stay in there this time."

With that, he raced off to the Land of Fire...

--

Nasaku mentally counted down the time he had left. _'Okay. .1.0' _With that, he split apart into Naruto and Sasuke, and the two exhausted genin fell to their knees. Sasuke gave Naruto a glare and the teen laughed. "Hey, it looked stupid, but we totally kicked his ass right?" Sasuke cursed under his breath and staggered to his feet, his tone firm. "So? I am NEVER going to do that stupid dance again! Why didn't you just give me the earring?!"

Naruto sighed and held a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Because, that version is permanent. And I don't know about you, but I like keeping my own body." Sasuke spit at Naruto, laughed and sidestepped it. Then he remembered Alkaid, and turned to see her out cold, Zabimaru coiled gently around her, the snake hissing softly.

"Kaid-chan!" _'Please let her be alright!' _He raced to the side of the coiled snake and gently pulled her out of it's coils. He gently shook her, but she till didn't move, and he put his ear to her ample chest and listened closely and his eyes widened in horror as he heard nothing. Nothing at all.

_'No! She's not breathing!' _He quickly checked her pulse, and nothing happened when he performed CPR. Tears began to fall from his eyes, as he began to think the unthinkable. "No, you can't die on me! I finally brought you back! NOOOOOOOOO!" Now tears poured from his eyes, and Sasuke had to bite his own lip as well to keep himself from falling apart at the sight of his friend like this.

Then he saw something strange. Naruto's tears. They were now white. _'Wha- White tears? What does that mean?' _He watched silently as Naruto held Alkaid tightly to his chest and howled in emotional agony as he mourned her death. "ALKAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIID!" Just then, he felt her move in his arms. His head snapped down to see her staring up at him, her beautiful brown eyes meeting his steely grey.

Needless to say, he was shocked to see her alive and well in his arms when she had been motionless and unbreathing merely a moment before. All the stunned teen could manage to say was: "Huh?"

Then a grin lit up her face, and she reached up to wipe away a white tear from his face. She finally spoke, and to Naruto, who had gone so long without hearing her voice, it was heaven. "Hey, hey, don't cry. Boys don't cry."

Naruto couldn't help it as tears welled in his grey eyes. "I aint crying."

Tears formed in her doe brown eyes as well. "Me neither. I'm big girl, I never cry."

Then they both broke down and cried. Alkaid wailed into Naruto's chest, while he silently cried into her bare shoulder, the two friends crying tears of joy and sadness, just happy to finally see each other again.

Sasuke sighed as he saw the rest of their group emerge from the undamaged section of the forest. _'Unbelieveable. Now you have three girls? You really are something else buddy.'_

Then he was just happy for his friend, and continued to watch the two of them. Naruto finally removed his head from her shoulder, and she reluctantly removed her head from his chest with a sniffle. Then their eyes met and in an instant they kissed for the first time in many years, wrapping their arms tightly around each other.

Tears poured once again from their closed eyes as they both shared their first kiss in many years. Naruto was incredibly happy, and he thanked God for giving him back his first love. Finally, the two of them broke their fierce kiss, and just stared at each other. Then Naruto leapt to his feet, and grabbed Alkaid beneath the arms as he did so, and swung the now giggling redhead around and round. Then the two of them joyously shouted at the top of their lungs as they spun: "I LOVE YOU!"


	34. Bickering

Naruto finally stopped spinning the redhead around, and set her on the ground, an arm still around her curved waist. He ran a hand through her short red hair, a million dollar smile on his tan face. When he finally spoke, his voice was so and low and soft, that only she heard it. And when she did, it made her face light up in another beautiful smile.

"You're back. I can't believe you're really, finally back." His eyes filled with tears again, and he began to laugh, long and hard and loud. "You're finally back!" Alkaid couldn't help herself, and five seconds later, she was laughing with him, tears of joy pouring down their faces. After several moments, the two od them finally stopped laughing, and they stared at each other.

Sasuke shook his head once more, a bemused smile on his face as he watched the two of them soak up each other. _'Wow, he really missed her.'_ Then he saw Anko and Tayuya out of the corner of his eye, and he paled. _'Uh-oh. Here comes trouble.' _The two girls saw Naruto smiling and staring at Alkaid, and steam came out of Anko's ears as she shouted at the top of their lungs. "NARUTOOOOOO!"

Naruto shook his head and sighed dreamily, apparently not hearing her. Alkaid sighed happily as well as he helped her rise to his feet with one hand, which she then grabbed onto tightly, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, a soft grin on her face. Naruto smiled as he looked down on his long lost love and grinned, stopping the angry girls in their tracks as they heard him mutter her name. "Alkaid, I missed you so much."

Their jaws dropped when they heard her name, and Anko's thought were none to happy with this. _'That's Alkaid?! Oh great! now I have more competition!' _Alkaid didn't seem to notice Anko either, and looked up at her long lost love and smiled, her face full of joy as was her voice when she spoke. "Yeah, and I'm never letting you outta my sight! So get used to having a stubborn persistent girlfriend!"

Naruto laughed and lifted her high into the air, the redhead giving a startled 'eep!' of surprise as she saw how strong he had become. When she spoke, her voice and face were filled with awe. "Wow! Since when did you get this strong?!" Naruto grinned and pulled her forward, until their face were only an inch apart. "You'd be surprised. Now c'mere and prove it."

She grinned and leaned in as he held her in midair, giving him another rough kiss that she was now notoriously known for as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Naruto smiled as he enjoyed his second kiss, simply soaking it in and enjoying it, glad to have his princess back at last.

Zanguto sighed and placed his hand on Anko's shoulder, calming the enraged purple haired genin amd preventing her from strangling his boss. "Hey, take it easy. She's after _him, _and you still have _me, _so cool it Anko-chan._" _Anko smiled as she realized that, and grabbed his arm, giggling with glee. "Yeah, that's right! I still have my own Naruto-kun!" However, Tayuya was absolutely miserable now, and she quietly walked up to Naruto and Alkaid.

Naruto saw her red hair out of the corner of his eye and turned to greet Tayuya, a big grin on his face. "Hey Tay-chan! Guess- Then he saw the tears in her ruby eyes, as she began to cry, the sobs violently shaking her body. When she spoke, her voice sounded broken and sad, as if she no longer had a reason to live. "You p-promised m-me... You s-said t-that y-you'd n-never l-l-leave...

Naruto gasped as he immediately knew what the poor girl was thinking, and he felt terrible for putting such thoughts into her head. _'She thinks I'm gonna leave her, now that I found Kaid-chan... Oh man! Poor Tay-chan, I really need to spend more time with her! She's always having to deal with Anko-chan, and now that I have Kaid-chan back, no wonder she think's I'm leaving her!' _

He set Alkaid down, and immediately reached an arm out and wrapped it around tightly her, pulling the sobbing redhead into his chest. He ran his hand through her hair and spoke softly and soothingly to the anguished redhead. "Sh, Tay-chan, it's okay. I told you I ain't leaving you, and I still intend to marry you first." Alkaid raised an eyebrow at this, and made a note to talk to him about this later.

The flute player looked up at him and sniffled, her tears staining the dark ground. "Y-you're n-not?" The powerful genin threw back his head an laughed at her startled confused expression. _'She looks so cute right now, and she doesn't even know it.' _Naruto lowered his head and his laughter slowly died off. And now, with his other arm still around Alkaid's waist, he softly placed his hand against her tear soaked cheek.

"Hey, if I say something, I mean it. That's my Nindo, remember?" Slowly, a grin lit up her face as she realized that he had absoulutely no intention of leaving her. She smiled and rested her head against his chest, and whistled. But this was no ordinary whistle. Tayuya was a master of manipulating sound, and as she whistled, Naruto heard her whisper in the high ptiched sound.

_'When? When are you going to marry me?' _The knuckle head grinned and whistled back. He had insisted on being taught her technique, and now they had their own special way of communicating, that no one else could understand. _'How about as soon as we finish the prelims?" _(**Team 7 ain't stupid. They already realized that there was gonna be a preliminary)**

Her brown eyes widened and she accidently gasped out loud. Then realizing that Alkiad was grinning, and that her fellow redhead obviously knew somehow. In a rare moment of confidence, She shot the redhead a death glare her face dead serious. "If you _say anything, _you're toast." Alkaid paled and waved her hands in front of her rapidly, then realized what she was doing, and her face cluded over in anger and she stamped her foot into the hard earth, cracking it.

"Hey! Take it easy hothead! He's not just yours ya know! He's gonna marry me too!" Tayuya smirked, and ran a hand over her slightly bulging belly. _'Yeah, but I'm the one having his kid.' _Alkaid looked down at it, then back at Naruto. Then she grinned evily as she realized what had happened.

"So, you got her and the other one pregnant eh? I guess they were your second and third time." Naruto turned beet red and glared at the grinning redhead. "HEY! I thought we were NEVER gonna talk about that with anyone else!!" Alkaid grinned and put both hands behind her head.

"Gee, I don't remember anything like that...

Sasuke had finally had it with their bickering and shouted at the top of his lungs. "OI! IF YOU TWO KEEP ARGUING, WE'RE GONNA MISS THE PRELIMS! COME ON, LET GO ALREADY!"


	35. The Prelims Begin

Team 7 finally made it into the tower, with a minute to spare. All the other teams were waiting for them, and none of them looked to happy at being kept waiting so long. However, when they saw how different they looked, they all stared in shock and awe.

Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw Naruto without his mask on, the man holding Alkaid's outstretched hand in his left and Tayuya's on his right. Then she saw Anko come up behind him and wrap he arms around his waist, and it dropped even further. _'What?! Since when did Naruto look like that?! And since when did he get THREE girls?! I thought he was only interested in me!' _Then she saw Sasuke with Hinata, and marveled at Team seven's appearances. _'What is going on here?! They all look like they're 19 years old! And WHEN did Sasuke-kun hook up with HER?!' _

Naruto yawned sleepily, baring his fangs. "Sorry we're late, we... kinda got held up by someone." Alakid saw the looks everyone was giving him and glared at them all, baring her teeth in a snarl. "Back off! You should be glad we decided to even show up!" Without another word, they all walke dup to the waiting booth and listened to the boooooooooring speech of the Hokage...

--

Hayate coughed into his hand, and the names scrolled rapidly behind him. Everyone gasped when the first match was decided. "Okay. The first match is... Lee vs. Naruto." Naruto looked up from where he was sitting, and disentangled himself from his three girls, giving each one a kiss as he rose to his feet. He grinned and gave them a thumbs up as he leapt onto the rail "Well, here I go. Wish me luck!"

Lee was down on the ground waiting patiently for Naruto as the three girls each gave the powerful ninja a hug before he leapt down, black cape billowing out behind him as he floated to the ground. Lee raised one hand up ad got into a stance, and Naruto leaned back on his legs and brought one hand forward, and the other back by the sheathes that contained Gaijo and Zangetsu. Naruto grinned and bared his fangs in a savage smile as he spoke calmly to his spandex clad opponent.

"Let's go, bushy brow. You had better not dissapoint me." Lee cracked a grin of his own, flashing his pearly whites and giving Naruto a thumbs up. "Do not worry! I shall give you a youthful fight that you shan't soon forget!" Hayate looked at Lee, and then back at Naruto. "Are you two ready?" They both nodded, focused entirely on the other, and rearing to go at it.

Hayate took several steps backward, and brought his hand down sharply. "Begin!"

The instant he said it, the two shot forward, and their fists met again and again as they blurred forward. The only time they were seen was when one stopeed tho throw the other into a wall, or when one was busy fending of the other's blows. Naruto grinned as the they reappeared and lashed out in a kick, which Lee raised an arm to block. The aromored leg slammed into his amr, and the boy didn't even flinch, his face dead serious.

Naruto laughed out loud, impressed at the boy's strength. "Not bad, bush brow. Not bad at all." Lee grinned as well, and kicked out Naruto's legs, knocking him off balance. Before the surprised shinigami could react, Lee slammed his fist forward rapidly, the blows striking the surprised Nartuo all over the chest, he hissed in pain, as the blows slammed him into the grey wall and leaving a large crack where he hit.

Naruto shook the stars from his head, and looked up at Lee, who was standing over him. Black chakra emanated from him, driving Lee abck as the shinigami rose to his feet, a savage grin on his face. He threw back his head, closing his eyes and laughing out loud, long and hard. "Nice! Very nice! I haven't felt pain like that in the LONGEST TIME!"

He brought his head back down and opened them, making Lee raise a bushy eyebrow at their color. _'His eyes, they are orange now. What does that mean?' _Before he could continue his train of thought, Naruto reached a hand up over his face and grinned like a maniac. His vocie was dead serious, as were his eyes when he spoke. "Lee, I suggest you open your gates now. Otherwise- his black mask slid onto his face, and his orange eyes flashed as he spoke, his masked fangs stretched out into a wicked grin.

**"Otherwise, this could get rough for ya kid. VERY rough." **Lee sighed and crossed his arms in fron tof him, his fist clenched tightly as he spoke, the tone in his voice indicating that he was REALLY looking forward to this. "It would appear that I have no ohter choice. Please wait a moment." Naruto waved a hand at him and grinned. **"Take all the time ya want. I want to fight ya at full strength, and nothing less than that." **

Lee smirked as blue chakra surrounded him and he focused. "The first gate, open." A vein apeared on his forehead as he released the first of the eight gates. More chakra flared around him as he opened the second. "The second gate: The gate of rest, open." The air around him blurred as he increased his body's overall speed. He winced in anticipated pain and continued: "The third gate: The gate of life open!" Now his black hair stood up, and his skin turned red as his eyes disapeared. Lee roared in pain as he worked on opening the next one.

Naruto grinned, and had to force himself to stand still. He shouted over Lee's roar and he sounded very impatient.** "Hurry up! I'm getting impatient!" **Lee's eye flashed, and he finally tore the fourth gate open. "THE FORUTH GATE! GATE OF PAIN OPEEEEEEN!" Now the stone floor beneath him cracked under the sheer intensity of his chakra. Naruto reached behind his back and slowly pulled out his blades holding them straight into the air, the moonlight light reflecting off them brightly. "While you're working on that, let me show you... let me show you my ultimate technique."

Everyone gasped as they saw the blades slowly sink into his arms, their hilts going in first. Even Lee gapsed as he finished opening the last of his gate. "What are you doing?" Asked the confused genin as he saw the blades themselves dissapear into Naruto's muscled hands. Naruto shuddered as he felt the sharp blades sink in and then flexed his arms, ignoring the pain as his blades dissolved into his body. Finally, he cracked his neck, and his skin turned white beneath his black jacket. He motioned forward, his voice full of confidence now.

**"Come boy. Come see the power of my Blade Dance."**


	36. Blade Dance & Transformation

Naruto grinned and motioned towards himself with one hand. his masked face set in a wide grin and his coive eager to begin. **"Come on bushy brow, come at me full force! Lets see what ya can do!"** Lee grinned, his red skin literally ablazed with chakra. "Very well! But do not complain when I have broken every boen in your body!"

With a grunt, he clenched his hands and shot forward at incredible speed, tearign the tiled floor up as he tore towards Naruto, who still remained motionless, hands now at his side. He was still grinng , and staring at lee with his amber eyes. He was so calm and focused, while Lee was merely focused on snapping him in half.

Naruto covered his mouth in a wide yawn as he watched the boy begin to run circles around him. He sneered at the green clad boy, his tone condescending and arrogant, knowing it would drive Lee crazy . **"Are you gonna come at me or not? I'm falling asleep here!" **

And it did make the bushy browed genin furious. '_How DARE he mock me like that! _A plan formed in his youthful mind as he knew EXACTLY what would knock the grin of his pale face. _'Let's see him dodge this one!_' He suddenly cut his circle short, and appeared beneath Naruto, one foot raised and ready to knock him into the air in preparation for the Lotus.

"Take this!" His leg shot upward and Naruto merely chuckled as he spoke**. "Oh yeah? Take this**." Suddenly, and much to Lee's surprise, Zangetsu shot out of Naruto's stomach. The large butcher like blade stopped the kick cold as Lee's foot slammed into the blade with a loud clang. Lee was thunderstruck as the reverbrations from his kick made his body shake in pain.

Naruto grinned down at him as he saw the look of shock on his face. "**There are seven dances. Here's the first. The dance of defense."** Lee's red face paled as he saw another Zangetsu, this one a long black katana, shoot out of the shinigami's knee aiming foir his neck. _'What is this?! How can he do that?!' _He quickly rolled away from the deadly katana, and came up with only a scratch on his red cheek.

He was even more confused when the two blades sank back into Naruto. _'Blades coming out of his skin? Doesn't that hurt him?' _Then his jaw dropped in shock as he saw the blades fully recede without so much as a scratch on his knee or stomach. Naruto burst out into laughter at the expression on Lee's face.

**"Oh man! You should see your face right now! You look as pale as me!" **He continued to laugh as tick marks appeared on Lee's head.

Up in the stands, Ichigo grinned as he saw Naruto's carefree attitude. "So, you made that all by yourself. You used your Kenpachi's ability to summon blades and then you used the Kyuubi's healing factor to ensure that you don't get hurt from your own technique."

Alkaid riased an eyebrow and nudged Ichigo in the side, getting the man's attention as he turned his brown eyes on her. The redhead was quite confused about Naruto's technique, and it was more than evident in her voice.

"Since when can Naruto-kun do that? The last time he tried it, it was with kunai, and even then he couldn't even get one to stay in him without gettign cut up. And that was a looooooong time ago." Mizuki nodded, a wide grin on his face as he leaned his back against the wall and watched Naruto make a fool of Lee with his taunts.

"That's right. But you should have seen him the moment he found out you were taken. He poured his heart and soul into that technique, and he only recently figured out how to do it with blades. He was _bent _on bringing you back, and he told me that if he mastered that technique, then Orochimaru wouldn't be able to touch him. Then he was convinced on getting stronger, he was hellbent on wiping that _thing _from existence."

Alkaid's eyes watered as she heard his speech, and she put a hand to her mouth her voice in pure awe of his deeds. "All for me? He trained himself to death just to find me?" Ichigo nodded as he saw Naruto insult Lee yet again. This time he insulted his dome like hair, and the boy was getting angrier by the minute.

"That's right. He did it all for you, and now he finally has you back. That's why he's not attacking right now. He wants YOU to see the fruits of his labor. The results of his determination and love. And the show is all for you." Her eyes watered and she choked back a sob of joy. "He did all this for me...

With that, she grabbed the railing and shouted at the top of her lungs: "GO AHEAD NARUTO-KUN! I'M WATCHING!" From down in the arena, Naruto cut off his verbal tirade and grinned as he heard her shout and he shouted up in reply at the loud redhead. **"Good! Now watch closely!"**

Now _he _went on the offensive, shooting forward, a black and white streak of movement. Lee's eyes widened, and he too shot forward, a blur of bright green movement agaisnt the dull gray of the arena. Their fists slammed together again, but this time Naruto grinned as Gaijo and Zangetsu sprouted from his elbows and hands. Now he grinned again and raised one heand forward , while the other hung closely at his side.

**"Here it is. The second dance, the dance of suffering**." Now his bladed hands shot forward, and Lee quickly pulled out two kunai to block the deadly blades before they could found their mark. The blades slammed down onto the kinves, the impact making Lee groan in pain as he felt teh miniature knives crack.

Naruto grinned as now he had the advantage and pushed down harder, forcing Lee down to his knees. He cackled as Lee lashed out with a leg, only for another Zangetus to appear form Naruto' waist and swat him into the wall with intense force, leaving another large crack

Then the blades shot back into his body and Naruto took a step back as he gazed across at Lee, his voice laced with dissapointment.** "Come on Lee. You aren't trying yet**!" Lee grinned as he rose to his feet and pulled out a pair of heavy looking green gauntlets from his leg warmers, then slipped the them on. Suddenly they grew in size, and his arms were yanked to the ground, leaving a crack as he put them on.

Then to Naruto's eager anticipation, the large gauntlets began to glow green. Lee grinned as he somehow lifted the darn things and laughed out loud. "So you noticed Naruto. Fine, then I'll show you him." Green chakra laced around him now, and he groaned as the opening put further strain on his young body.

"BUT FIRST I SHALL OPEN THE SIXTH GATE!" With that, green chakra exploded around him and roared around him in a typhoon of power, as he he stood in the center of it, his figure outlined in the green energy, as he revealed his own unique ability. " Congratulations are in order, Naruto. I didn't think I'd ever use this on anyone." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw the figure bulk up considerably as his muscles, as well as his body grew in size. _'All right! NOW we're getting somewhere_

Naruto grinned, and licked his sharp teeth, this was Lee's true power. He wasn't holding back anymore. Lee's hair grew out, and it sootd up as it began to flash neon green. Lee laughed out loud as he allowed his Zanapktou to take over. "That's right, I'm letting you have full control. The spirirt of the gauntlets smirked as Lee FINALLY called out his name.

"Now... BROLY! COME OUT!"

The typhoon of chakra now became a hurrican now, and blocked the changing Lee from view. Naruto firmly planted his feet on the ground and whispered. **"The Third dance. The Dance of Pain." **Now blades briefly extended from every part of his body, before retracting back into his skin.

Just as they melted back in, The green energy faded, and the Muscular saiyan stood before him, and cracked his knuckles as he grinned. "Okay then, you wanted a fight? Then I'm gonna give ya one!"


	37. Promise

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw the legendary saiyan before him, his green energy still emanating off him. The shinigami grinned as he sized up his muscular opponent and spoke, his voice full of eager anticipation for this new opponent's abilities. "So you're Broly eh? You look like you're pretty tough." He brought his arm up ina gurad an grinned. "This should be fun."

Broly snorted and cracked his muscular neck, his own voice confident of his victory. "Tough? You have no idea, boy. I'm not a pushover like my vessel. I can guarantee- the green energy poured of him now, and the sheer intensity of it cracked the damaged tiles even further. That this will get VERY rough."

Broly grinned as he said the last part, and the large saiyan shot forward, a green blur of motion, fist raised and ready to wallop Naruto right in the face. Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden increase in speed. _'Hello! He's WAY faster than he was before! I guess this is gonna get rough.'_ and he shot forward as well, a white blur of speed.

The two met head on, grabbing each others shoulders. Naruto grinned, and multiple Zangetsu shot out of his hands, stabbing the massive saiyan deep into the shoulders, and drawing blood. Broly kaugedh out loud and mere squeezed Naruto's shoulders harder. Naruto winced in pain as he felt his bones beign to crack. _'Damn! He's stronger than I thought! I guess I have to use the fourth dance.' _

With a snarl, he lashed up with one knee and scored a direct hit one Broly's chin. He grinned as Broly's head snapped back from the blow, but then that grin turned to a look of shock as the Saiyan forced his head down, pushing Naruto's leg back. Naruto hissed in pain as Broly once again tightened his grip, his voice full of arrogance as he sneered down at Naruto.

"What's wrong boy?! You were so confident a moment ago! What happened? Are you afraid that I'll break you in two?!" Naruto groaned in pain as he felt his bones crack further. _'AGH! His strength, its unreal! If this keeps up I'll... _Images of Alkaid, Anko, and Tayuya flashed through his mind, and he remembered his promise to each of them. _'No... I can't die here... I promised them... I... Promised... _Broly cackled and squeezed down harder. "This is the end boy!" Alkaid shouted at the top of her lungs, as did Tayuya and Anko simultaneously with her.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T GIVE UP NARUTO- KUN! YOU CAN WIN! DON'T GIVE UP! DON'T GIVE UP!"

Naruto heard their combined shout, and it filled him renewed strength. _'That's right! I promised them I'd stay alive! I PORMISED THEM I'D MARRY THEM! I PROMISED THEM I'D NEVER LEAVE THEM! I PROOOOMISED!' _Then his head snapped up, and now his eyes were ablaze with anger. "**DAMN YOU BROLY!" **He howled, and lashed out with another foot. Broly grinned and took the hit straight in the face, completely unfazed. He frowned as Naruto roared in fury and kicked him in the face again and again to no avail." Idiot. That won't work."

Naruto grinned psychotically, and his flesh seemed to shudder. Broly raised a green eyebrow at the strange sight. _'He's up to something... _

And he soon found out what it was as Naruto whispered under his breath. **"The fourth dance- **Broly's eyes widened, and he tried to let go of Naruto's shoulders, but Zangetus and Gaijo shot out and tied his hands down, bending around the muscular fingers and cutting them badly in the process. _'No! He's got me trapped!'_

The shingami laughed triumphantly as he saw the saiyan struggle to break free.**" Now, bleed. The Dance of The Hissing Snake!" **Now blades stuck out of Naruto's legs, and the saiyan jerked his head back to avoid them, releasing his armored legs in the process. Then of their own accord, the blades seemingly twisted around, and bit the muscular saiyan in the neck, and even though the wound was very shallow, it sill made him hiss in pain. _'This boy, what is he?! He fights like a demon!' _Then to his surprise, more blades shot out of the ones on his neck and these blades bit him as well, the blades hissing as dark chakra leaked from their metal fangs.

Naruto grinned savagely as his legs shot up into the air while Broly was distracted with the serpent like blades.. _'Perfect. Now I have him right where I want him.' _With a triumphant laugh, Naruto crashed his upheld legs down onto Broly's head, stunning him long enough for the blades to disentangle themselves from the man's grip, as well as Naruo, giving him the time he needed to handspring backwards and away from Broly.

The shinigami chuckled as he saw Broly shook his head clearing his sight. _'Hah! That one hurt ya, you overgrown body builder!'_ Then he brought both arms forward and opened them, palms out and facing the Legendary saiyan. Then he began the his fifth dance, his voice dead serious. "**The Fifth dance: The Dance of the Screaming Tiger." **He shot forward with a howl, and as Broly's vision finally cleared, he saw three claw like blades protrude from the knuckles of the pale man, as well as a long thin blades protruding from his fingertips like deadly needles.

Worried now, the saiyan raised his armored arms to block the incoming onslaught, and it was a good thing he did. Naruto was on him a second later, and his clawed hands dug into the gold gauntlets, sparks flying as metal clashed against metal . Naruto grinned savagely and bared his fangs, his distorted voice sounding lunatic now. **"How's this?! Is this better for ya?!" **They broke apart, and shot forward again and again, a white streak slamming against a green streak, the two slamming into each other again and again.

They slammed into each other, throwing punches, and kicks, blades and ki blasts, tearing up the arena and each other as they fought for dominance. Broly couldn't help but laugh at this, his deep voice loud and booming as he enjoyed this incredible fight. "Yes! This is a true fight! No holding back, anything goes- they rammed each other again, their fists pounding into the other's as they tired their best to land a finishing blow, but neither had the means by which to achieve it.

Broly couldn't get a hold of Naruto' for every time he tried, blades would shoot out of the boy, threatening to impale him, and thus warding him off. Naruto smirked as he broke free yet again, and leapt high into the the air. His skin rippled once more as he began the sixth dance. **'The Sixth Dance: The Dance of the Angry Hedgehog!" **Blades slowly emerged from every portion of skin on his body, leaving only his head clear, as the left his skin, and he continued to bring out more, until the sky was thick with the floating deadly steel.

Broly took a step back wary of what the shinigami was going to do. "Boy, what are you- Naruto grinned and pointed at Broly, his voice calm now, as was the expression on his face. **"This is the sixth dance. Do you know what a hedgehog's quils are for?" **Broly was taken aback by the sudden question, but he quickly recovered himself and gave an answer that he knew was right.

"They're for defense against predators. When it feels threatned or gets angry, it shoots them out of its body like- his white eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was going to do. Everyone else must have realized this as well, and they all dove for cover as Ichigo and Mizuki raised an earth shield around them. The three girls watched as the earth cut off their view, and they each shared the same thought.

_'You had better not die.'_


	38. The Final Dance

Naruto grinned as he finished Broly's sentence. **"That's right. It shoots the quils out like missiles, and they stick into its enemy. And I'm about to do the same to you with my blades." **He raised both hands up, and the baldes quivered in response. Then, ever so slowly, he put them together in the ram seal.His vocie was excitred as he spoke the two words that would rain death down upon the saiyan. **"Now, dance!" **The blades stopped their shaking and then they glowed red and black. An instant later, they shot down upon Broly, and the stunned Saiyan was in a world of pain.

--

She watched and waited for her master to emerge from the remains of the mountain, her red wings flapping up and down slowly as she kept herself in the air, waiting for him. Then, as if on cue, the rubble shook and trembled as if something was trying to get out. Then, with a massive explosion of purple chakra, a pale hand shot out of the rubble. Her grey eyes widened, and she swooped down, her tan hand outstretched to grab his hand. She grabbed it, and bared her fangs angrily as she pulled hard on the arm, finally yanking the sanin from the rubble and flying him back to fire country.

Orochimaru shook bits of rock from his long hair, and grinned up at his rescuer. "Ah, Soi Fong. Right on time my dear." The woman bared her sharp vampire like teeth as she grinned down at him, her womanly voice barely heard over the speed at which she was flying him back. "Sorry master, but I had to make sure that man was gone. If he beat you that easily, he would have taken me down in a second.

Orochiamru hissed angrily at the mention of Nasuku. "Next time, he will be buried. FOR HIS FUNERAL!"

--

Everyone heard the thud of the multiple bladees into the earth, and then they heard a scream, then a surprised shout. Ichigo waited for a few seconds before nodding to Mizuki. The tow of them released their seal, and the earth dome slowly retracted into the ground. Alkaid leapt over the descending earht and peered into the large clooud of smoke, her voice worried. "Hey, Is he okay?"

The smoke cleared, and revelaed the both of them still standing, but Broly was badly cut up on his arms and shoulders. Alkaid grinned as she saw Naruto standing tall, albeit breathing a little heavily. "Yes! He's gonna- before she could finish her sentence, Broly raised a hand, and in a lightning fast motion, blasted Naruto into the wall with an eraser cannon.

Naruto never saw it coming. One minute he was in fron of Broly, the next, he was being slammed into the wall by the massive green blast, the green eneryg tearing at his skin. Naruto hissed in pain, and tried to throw the blast aside, but Broly merely laughed out loud and focused mor energy into the blast. Naruto felt the effect immediatley, and was slammed even deeper into he wall. Brloy cackled as he felt the shinigami's energy plummet from holding the blast back with both hands.

"FOOL! You should never have let your guard down! Now- he brought his other hand forward, and another eraser cannon shined within it. "Now you're toast! HERE TAKE IT!" He lobbed the green sphere at Naruto, not hearing his whispered voice. "**The Final Dance: The Dance of the Shinigami!" **Black chakra surrounded him, and he threw the first green blast up into the ceiling with one hand, then saw the other blast coming.

He raised his hand... and it simply dissapeared into his black chakra. Broly's eyes widened and he took a step back... and was immedialtey slammed to the ground by an unseen force. The surprised Saiayn rose to his feet, irratated at this new change. "Now what did you do?" Naruto's black chakra finally faded, revealing someone else entirely in his place.

The newcomer had SUPER spiky hair, with red bells atop the ends. he wore a black kimono as usual, but this one had a red jacket with kanji for death on it. Now his mask was gone, as was his pale skin. Now his face looked like it was chiseled from rock, and he wore an eyepatch over left eye while he other eye was a bright yellow.

The man grinned, revealing his shark like teeth and holding out his hands. With a flash of light, Zangetsu and Gaijo appeard within them. He gave Broly a sneer, then remove his eyepatch. Yellow, black and red chakra poured off him the instant he removed it, and the sheer pressure of it nearly force the muscular saiyan to his knees.

Anko's jaw dropped at his new look. "Holy- He looks freakin HOT!" Alkaid and Tayuya could only nod in numb agreement.

Now the figure finally spoke, hsi voice deep and booming as he laughed at the Saiyan. "Who me? Well I was dead. I don't know what I'm doing here, but I think I'll let the kid tell ya." He closed his eye, and when he opened it, it was orange again. Now Naruo spoke in his demonic voice. **"This is the last dance. It changes my body temporarliy, in exchange for a large amount of blood, which you gladly provided. Anyway, this dance allows me to summon the greates shinigami ever to live, even though he's dead. His name is... Kenpachi Zaraki. And now, your fighting oneof the greatest warriors to ever live."** He placed the two powerful blades over each other, and the multicolored chakra whirled over it.

Narazaki **_(That shall be his name when he's like this!) _**Grinned as he watched the blades merge. Then he raised his head to look at Broly, and Kenpachi and Naruto's voice spoke simultaneously. "You should be grateful. You will be the first to see my ultimate blade. Gaijetsu." The blades finally fused, and there was an intense flash of light.

Everyone closed their eyes against it, and when they opened them, Broly was down on, Narazaki's foot planted firmly on his back with Gaijetsu, a large red and spiked boradsword slung over his large shoulder. He turned to Hayate and his orange eyes gleamed as he gave a laugh of triumph. "He's out cold."

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki.

--

Naruto sighed as he released the massive energy needed to hold Kenpachi to the land of the living. The shinigami captain slowly began to fade, but not before Naruto spoke to him. "Thanks Kenpachi, I'll tell Yachiru that you said hi." The master swordsman nodded. "Thanks kid. That's all I ask."


	39. Found You!

Naruto gave a deep and weary sigh as he watched the medics take the now unconcious Lee to the infirmary. He wearily staggered up the steps, and only then did he he see the damage he ha done to the ring. Very little of it was left standing, thanks to their titanic battle. Naruto took one more step, then his legs gave out_. 'Aw man, I am beat.'_

Before he could fall, Tayuya and Alkaid were at his side, the two redheads putting their arms under his shoulders, and grinnig at him. Alkaid gave him a soft kiss on the lips, her face and voice glowing with pride and joy for her shinigami boyfriend. "Naruto-kun, that was amazing!" He gave a tired chuckle as they laid him against the wall. "Nah. It was nothing."

Anko grinned and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Aw, you're tired." He gave a wide yawn, but quickly covered it with is hand and shook his head. "Nah. I'm wide awake- (yawn). Anko giggled and pressed his head against her ample chest. "C'mere you. You deserve a rest after all of your hard work. This time Naruto didn't protest, and he was soon fast asleep as the mathc between Sakura and Ino began...

--

Byakuya's eyes snapped open, and he uncrossed his legs. He walked to the sliding door of his apartment and opened it. There outlined against the moon, he saw a winged figure. His eyes widened, and he grabbed a pair of binoculars from his bookshelf and peered into them. _'It can't be her. How can she be here?' _

But as he got a good look at the figure, he recognized her. '_Soi Fong!' _He saw her outline cross pass the moon, and he immediatley leapt onto his tiled roof and shouted at the top of his lungs: "SOI FOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"

--

The woman was following her master's orders and scouting the leaf village for any signs of Urahara. Not finding any trace of the reclusive man, she was about to go back when she heard a familiar voice shout her name. "SOI FOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ANSWER ME!" Her glowing red eyes narrowed, and she looked down for the source. _'Who is that?'._ And she peered down to see who dared to call her. She froze when she saw who it was, and forgetting her orders, she shot down towards him, claws ready to tear him apart.

--

Byakuya saw her freeze, then shoot down at him. She roared toward him like a bullet, and his eyes narrowed as he saw that her blood had increased. He also noticed that she seemed quite angry, screeching as she shot down towards him. Byakuya sighed, and his hands glowed with yellow light as he made three seals: Ram, Tiger and Rat. "Restraining art: Bind of Holy light."

--

Just as Soi Fong reached him, a circle of yellow light pinned her arms and wings to her sides. She screeched at Byakuya, her face only an inch from his. Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, but then he saw a mark on her neck. He circled around her, and examined the triangle shaped mark, a frown on his hard face. _'He put a seal of darkness on her. It amplifies dark emotions. I'll tear this cursed thing off right now.' _

He began making the apporpiate seals, and she screeched out loud as she saw what he was doing. "Sacred Art: Cursed seal!" His Kageyoshi swirled around him, and it dug into the mark, making her howl in pain. The tiny blades dug into the seal, wiping out the dark mark and erasing it from existence.

Soi Fong bared her long fangs at him, and she spoke to him for the first time, her voice raspy as she shrieked it out. "I HATE YOU! YOU LEFT ME!" Byakuya's eyes widened as she spoke this, and his body trembled with rage. He released the bind, and removed the collar from his neck. "Bite me then. Have a look at all my memories, and see who is telling you the truth, and who's giving you a pack of lies.

Soi Fong hesitated at this. She sniffed his neck, trying hard to resist the urge to bite._'NO! I won't bite him! I won't- _then her extreme thirst took over, and she sank her fangs into his neck, drawing in the blood that she so desperately needed right now. Byakuya didn't even flinch as her fangs pierced his neck, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her back to prevent her from escaping. Her eyes widened as she saw his memories of that fateful day...

(Flashback)

Ichigo hissed and bared his masked fangs and he slammed Orochimaru into a wall. His clawed hand clutched at the pale man's neck, his eyes and voice full of hate. "Leave them be! You're fighting me now!" Orochimaru grinned, and dissolved into mud. Ichigo hissed in surprise, and his tail grabbed the Sanin's arm as he came up behind him. Ichigo turned to face the sneaky man, baring his fangs in a wide grin as he spoke.

"Nice try snakey. But I ain't going down without a fight." He placed his clawed hands on the sanin's chest and focused. Red energy began to emanate from his hands. Ichigo laughed triumphantly and pushed his hands hard into Orochimaru's chest, releasing the blast as he did so. "Eat a Cero!" He hissed.

The Cero shoved Orochimaru into the dark wall, and the sanin hissed in pain. Ichigo shot forward, determined to end his life, but he was immediately clotheslined by Aizen, who then drove his elbow down into the shinigami's neck, making him choke back a cry of pain. "Foolish brat. You cannot beat the two of us."

No sooner had he said this, than Ichigo wrapped his tail around the man's legs. He grinned evilly as his body grew to a full hollow, making him easily as tall as Aizen. He held out an clawe and said one word. "Zangetsu." As if by its own will, the black katana appeared in his hand, and he pointed Zangetus at the chest of the surprised arrancar. "Getusga Tenshou." Aizen's grey eyes widened and the blast slammed into his chest, knocking him back several feet as Ichigo's tail released him.

Then before Aizen could come after him again, Ichigo tore past him, his tail grabbing the fearsome arrancar and chucking him into Orochimaru who was just rising to his feet. Ichigo dashed past Ikkaku, and his tail grabbed the bald teen placing him on the hollow's muscular back. He grabbed Yoruichi with one hand, while quickly lobbing a Tenshou at Aizen, who was nearly upon him again. The arrancar saw it coming and slapped it aside, not caring that it ran into his partner, knocking the poor snake into another red pillar.

Aizen's voice was a cold as ice as he shook his head, his face dead serious. "You're not going anywhere." Ichigo hissed, there was no way he could fight Aizen and protect his friends at the same time. He gently placed Yoruichi down, and quickly cupped his hands and brought them as black light shone from within them. "KA.ME.HA.ME...

He blurred forward as he charged up the blast, and shoved his cupped hands forward, palms open. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Now _this _blast was much stronger than the Getsuga, and so it sent Aizen through the wall, and into several other rooms, alerting the other arrancar guards, who came spilling out of the large opening. Ichigo panted heavily, and picked up Orihime and Yoruichi, carrying the two girls in his large arms.

He turned to see Byakuya, who was carrying Soi Fong in his arms, her red wings folded against her back. Urahara was moving on his own power, the blond seemed to be alright. Ichigo gave a sigh of relief, and charged towards the wall, smashing a hole in it, and Byakuya and Urahara followed closely behind him, the Arrancars' hot on their heels.

--

Soi Fong's red eyes still blazed angrily up at him, at Byakuya heard her voice in his head as she deliberately bit down harder than she needed too her fangs going deep into his skin. _'So?! That proves nothing!' _Byakuya sighed as she rooted through his mind and triggered another memory...


	40. The Truth

_'_(Flashback)

Ichigo burst through another wall, and Byakuya covered his eyes as bright moonlight shone out. Urahara grinned triumphantly and raised a fist into the air. "Allright! Let's get outta here!" Ichigo nodded silently and they rushed through the opening and into the night. But not before the holow turned and smashed the wall with his tail, bringing the rubble down around the opening and sealing it off.

_'There. That should buy us a few minutes.'_ They rushed through the night at full speed, trying to get back to the Leaf before the Arrancar's busted the wall open. Ichigo felt a huge chakra spike, and his white face paled as they ran. _'It looks like Aizen's ticked. We need to hurry before any of his elites show up_.' Ichigoturned his head and grinned as they dashed towards the Leaf Village. The gat was in sight now, and they were at the home stretch. _'We're gonna make it We're gonna- _His eyes widened as two of the arrancar appeared before him._ 'No! We were so close!'_

One of the arrancar was Grimmjow, and the other was Ulquioria. Ichigo hissed in anger, and shot forward, his now spiked tail spinning like a chainsaw. "Get outta our way!"

The chained tail struck Ulquioria across the face, drawing a gash and making him hold his face in pain. However, Grimmjow sidestepped the tail, then grabbed it and slammed the hollow into the ground face first, making him drop Yoruichi and Orihime. Then he spun around to see Ikkaku and Urahara charging him weapons drawn, and held high over their heads.

The arrancar grinned and raised his two hands, red energy glowing in them. "Cero." The blasts launched out of his hands, and struck the two teens head on, slamming them into the ground and rendering them unconcious.

Now Grimmjow turned to face Byakuya. He grinned as he saw Soi Fong held tightly in the teen's arms and he cracked his knuckles, his voice sadistic and cruel.

"Weeeell, well, well! It looks like she's important to ya boy." He took a step forward, and was met with a flurry of Kageyoshi petals in the chest. Byakuya's steel grey eyes blazed with fury and he said one word: "Bankai!" Now millions of petals circled around him, and he cluthced Soi Fong tightly to his chest.

Urahara snarled and unsheathed Benihime, the rectangular sword glowing red as he spoke, his tone deadly.

"Don't even think about it jaw boy. You're fighting me first." Grimmjow stared at the boy a moment before a grin crept up his face. "Go ahead boy. Do it." Urahara grinned savagely as the blade glowed brightly. "Bankai."

Red chakra exploded around him, kicking up dust and obscuring his figure from view. Grimmjow peered through the dust and saw the now tall figure standing within it. Now his grin was psychotic, as was his voice. "Here we go! This should be- Before he could continue, Benhime was burried in his leg.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as the sword shook and shot back into the smoke, clearing it and revealing Urahara's Bankai

When Byakuya spoke, his voice was filled with venom. "Keep your filthy hands off my girlfriend! If you so much as lay a _finger _on her- The petals shot forward at the grinning arrancar, intent on tearing him to shreds. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Grimmjow bit his thumb and grinned as he charged a massive blue Cero in his hand. "Gran Rey Cero." The massive blast swatted away the Kageyoshi petals and Grimmjow shot forward, cackling insanely, his hand stretched out for Soi Fong...

--

Then the memory was forcefully shut down by Byakuya, and Soi Fong was none too happy about the sudden interruption._ 'HEY! He did that so I wouldn't discover the truth! My master was-_ Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something wet drop down onto her face. Here red eyes widened as looked up and saw that Byakuya was crying and she could tell that it wasn't fake just by the look on his face. It was not the look of someone who didn't care about her. In fact, it was quite the opposite, and he made it quite clear when he choked back a sob and spoke, his voice incredibly sad and miserable.

"You think I left you?! I nearly DIED trying to keep you from him! And you... He closed his eyes and choked back another sob. "You made me experience that _horrible _pain once again!" Now he was crying, the sobs shaking his body, and her as well physically and emotionally. "Do you have any _idea _what I experienced when he took you from me?! IT HURT SO MUCH I WANTED TO JUST DIE! AND YOU THINK I _LEFT YOU?!"_

Now she finally finished draining the blood that she needed, and with a sob, she released her fangs from his neck, her red eyes fading to their normal grey as she pulled away from him. She stood stone still, thinking everything over in her head. _'There's no way he's lying. That pain, that anguish, it's all real. He's been lookng for me this whole time, and I wanted to kill him!' _Now tears poured down her own face as she stood mere inches from him.

'_And its my fault. It's all my fault!' _With a wail, she tackled him to the ground, her red wings covering them as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY!" The next thing the crying Kuchiki knew, she pressed her lips against his in a fierce kiss that she was so VERY good at.

Byakuya's brain finally caught up with what she had said, and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. The two grey eyed shinigami enjoyed their unexpected reunion, glad to have their loved one back in their life. Tears of joy poured out of their closed eyes as they held on to each other tightly. Byakuya mentally smiled as she slid her tongue into his mouth and deepened their kiss, pressing herself against him needily._ 'Soi Fong. Welcome back, my love.'_

_--_

Sakura and Ino shot forward again and again a blur of pink and purple. The two girls were evenly matched, and the fight had been going on like this for some time. Neither one had landed so much as a glancing blow, and everyone except Naruto and Anko (**_THEY'RE SLEEPING! HOW CUTE!) _**Eagerly watched the match, wating to see who would get the upper hand.

Finally, Sakura shot forward and made three set of seals. Then she threw several kunai into the air. To everyone's surprise, Sakura grinned and motioned downward. The kunai shot down, and Ino smirked as she caught all five of them on one hand. "Nice try- Then she heard a crackling sound, and looking down at the kunai, her eyes widened." Explosive tags?!" The Yamanaka desperately tried to shake them off, but to no avail.

She looked up to see that Sakura grinning like a maniac and waving at Ino. "Bye-bye

Before Ino could say anything. The explosion hit her full force, the sheer force of it slamming her against the wall. Hayate immediatley knew who won the fight and brought his hand down.

"Winner: Sakura Haruno."


	41. Shadow Dance

Everyone eagerly waited for the next match, and they got a good one. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw his name appear on the board, followed by Gaara's. _'I get to fight him? Should be fun.'_

Sasuke jumped down to the arena floor and watched as Gaara did the same. Gaara bowed to Sasuke and uncorked his gourd. Sasuke did the same and pulled out the blade that Maadara had made for him. _'Maybe I'll get to use it after all.'_

"Begin!" Before Sasuke could even move, Gaara's sand lashed out and circled around him, trapping him in a coffin of sand. The Uchiha snarled angrily, and shook his head as he tried to break free. But it was no use, the Sand held him tightly and he couldn't break free. Gaara sighed sadly as he prepared to close his hand.

"This match is over. Yield or I'll crush your bones to dust." Sasuke's eyes snapped open and blazed with black fire. "It's nowhere near over. I'll turn your precious coffin to glass." Black flames flashed out of his eyes and the sand began to crack as the dark fire crawled over it. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, and he immediatley squeezed his hand shut. "Sand Coffin."

The sand exploded outward, and Sasuek winced as he felt his bones crack under the intense pressurre as he fell down. _'It's okay. It's just a little pain. I can take it.'_ Maadara applauded the ability of his vessel to withstand such a powerful blow and not cry out.'_Good my boy! Very good! Now, show them what the new blade of yours can REALLY do!' _

Tayuya gasped, but Hinata reassured her worried teammate, a smirk on her face as she explained. "Don't worry. Now he's gonna get serious." The redhead cocked her head to one side in confusion as they watched Sasuke fall to his knees panting. "He's not serious yet?" Hinata shook her head, a savage grin on her face. "Nope. Just watch." Gaara raised an eyebrow as he saw Sasuke's battered condition, his tone quite confused as to how the Uchiha was still alive.

"How are you still alive? That attack should have broken every bone in your body. You should be dead, or at least motionless." Still on his hands and knees Sasuke began to chuckle, and that small chuckle soon turned into a full throated laugh. Then that laughter slowly faded away.

"Let's go, sandman." He hissed, his words a quiet chuckle, laced with long buried excitement as he rose to his feet slowly. The wrapping of his blade's long handle unraveling under his tightening grip. As it did, it revealed a mark on his blade. Sasuke grinned and placed his hand on it. "Naruto's not the only one with a dance."

The pure black blade glowed orange as Sasuke made a set of one handed seals. "Hiddedn art: Dnace of Shadow." His black blade glowed brightly, and seemmingly elongated into a long black scythe with and orange blade. Sasuek grinned and slowly spun the scythe in front of him his voice tense with excitement.

"Unlike Naruto, I only have three dances, but they'll be _more _than eough for you!"

--

On the border of rice country, Orochimaru waited impatiently for Soi Fong to return, but she was three hours late, and he was getting annoyed now. "Where is she?! I neededed her back here hours ago!" He angrily paced back and forth, tearing up the soft green grasss beneath his feet as he banged his fist against an old oak tree in the forest. Then he heard a voice that nearly made him jump out of his pale skin.

"She's not coming back."

He spun around to find himself face to face with a man in a blue gi. The gi left his chest exposed, and he wore a red sash acrross the middle of his outfit. His feet were bare and he had short black hair. His coal black eyes were ablaze with hatred for the sanin as he continued to speak, his voice as cold as ice.

"She's back with the one she loves. Just as I planned." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he heard the arrogance in his tone. H eknew this man, and he was none too happy about seeing him again. "What did you do?! He hissed angrily. The man grunted and spat at the snake.

It landed on the front of his pale shirt, and Orochimaru wiped off the glob of Saliva a disgusted look on his face as the man sneered at him, the wind blowing his short black hair back and forth.

"Simple. I laid a trap for her, and she fell right into it. And now- yellow energy began to emanate off him, his face and voice as hard as stone. "Now, you will never lay your perverted hands on her _ever_ again." Orochimaru put a finger to his head as he tried to remember the name of this man.

He snapped his pale fingers, the bones cracking as he remembered." Ah , so You must be Gohan. That woman I killed last month mentioned you and your daughter with her dying breath." The man's black eyes flashed green, and his yellow aura became a hurricane of golden energy.

"HER NAME WAS VIDEL! SHE WAS MY WIFE!"

The Sanin saw him coming and raisaed an arm in a bring it gesture, his voice laced with eager anticipation for the fight. "Then try and avenge her. See what good it will do you." With a roar, Gohan's hair turned golden and he crossed his hands over his head. He began to laugh as yellow energy rapidly condensed into the crossed digits, until it hissed and crackled, the contained energy reaching its limits. "Masenko-ha."

--

Gaara's sand lashed out again, and Sasuke spun the scythe in front of him, the black and orange reaper easily warding off the offfending sand. Once again he made a set of one handed seals. Raising a hand in a half Ram sign, he grinned and whispered out: "Shadow Art: Reapers Touch." Then he simply held the scythe over his head, spinning it rapidly with both hands.

Gaara frowned as he saw Sasuke advancing forward, seemingly leaving himslef wide open to attack. _'What is he up to? He's leaving himself wide open, as if he wants me to attack..._

The redhead sighed, and throwing caution to the wind, lashed out again wit his sand, the brown dust rushing in at him from left and right. Sasuke merelye chuckled. "The sand again? That's getting old." Then, when th esand was nearly upon him, Sasuke's scythe seemingly split in two, and he used the two scythes to simultaneously swat away the sand like it was nothing.

Hinata grinned as she saw the Uchiha spin the twin sickles with grace and ease, easily delfecting the sand again and again, no matter which direction it came from. She turned to Tayuya again who _still _looked very confused, and answered her obvious question. "No, he didn't steal that from Naruto. He made it himself. That's why he only has three dances instead of seven. One dance for each mark on his blade." Tayuya slowly nodded her head, finally understanding.

"Oh! So each time he puts his hand on a mark- The Hyuuga heiress nodded, a wide grin on her face now. "It activates another dance."

Sasuke laughed out loud as he saw Gaara's frustration, the redhead looked absolutely furious at the inefectiveness of his sand. Sasuke spoke, his tone that of one who knows he's going to win.

"That won't work on me anymore. My Reaper's touch lays waste to whatever my scythe hits. Including your- Beofre he could finish his sentence, Gaara's sand sped around him and crashed down upon him in a massive tidal wave, burrying him him in a mountain of sand. Now Gaara laughed out loud and shook his head at the buried Uchiha. "Idiot. My sand acts of its own will. It learns and adapts how to deal with ANY opponent."

He placed his hands down on the now sand covered ground and a shockwave emanated from them. His voice was hard and his face was grim. "Let's see you survive this. Desert Imperial Funeral."

The sand imploded inward, and everyone heard a loud crack...


	42. The Reaper

Everyone gasped in horror as the heard a sickening crack from withing the mountain of sand. Hinata merely laughed. "Don't worry. That wasn't his bones cracking. It was... well you'll see." Then to Gaara's surprise, the mountain of sand began to tremble. Then it shook. Then a tearing sound was heard deep within it, and everyone blanched at the thought of what Sasuke was doing in there.

For a moment, it stopped, and everyone waited with bated breath for what would happen next. And they didn't have long to wait. The sand suddenly exploded outward, and a blood soaked figure leapt out. He landed on the ground feet first, his black kimono fluttering in the wind he had created. He raised his scythe high over his head, and everyone saw that it now had three blood red blades sticking out of it, each one above the other.

Then the blood that covered him seemingly drained into the three blades, revealing Sasuke. Everyone's jaw dropped, as he now looked quite different than before. He now had short silver hair that draped over his ears, and he wore an open black coat, revealing his muscular chest. He still wore the grey pants, but now they were more resembling off sweat pants. He turned on one heel to face Gaara, his now black sandals making a small squeaking sound.

His now red eyes narrowed as he cracked his neck, his now deep voice resonating throughout the arena as he calmly spoke. "Well what do we have here? It looks like Sasuke finally found an opponenet that was too hard for him and the old bastard to handle." He swung his scythe around him in a full circle, and then pointed it at the left wall, a grin on his face. "But compared to me, you're nothing but trash."

For a moment, nothing happened. A second later, a loud cracking sound was heard, and a large crack traveled up the wall, slcing through a section of the booth and nearly splitting the wall in two.

Hinata grinned as she saw Sasuke's seriousness. And laughed as she saw the look on everyone's face. "What? You thought he'd be weaker?" Everyone just stared at her in confusion. Hinata slapped a hand against her forehead. _'I am getting SO tired of explaining everything.'_

"He just called Hidan out. But to do that, he had to sacrifice a LOT of blood. That was the ripping sound you guys heard. Now when he's like this, he's _dead _serious. And to think, he still has one dance left."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" Hinata angrily stomped her foot. She was tired of explaining everything, and they knew it now by the look on her face and her VERY angry tone. "SHADDUP AND WATCH THE FIGHT ALREADY!!"

Everyone quickly turned their gaze away from the angry Hyuuga, and looked down to see Hidan spinning his scythe again. Gaara raised his hands again, but Hidan simply pointed his scythe at the redhead, his grin manic now, completly contrasting his calm voice. "Demonic art: Reapers dance."

--

"Masenko-ha!" The instant Gohan said it, the blast shot forward, directly into Orochimaru's open palm. The blast pushe dhim back a few feet, dis feet digging furrows into the ground. Then the sanin grinned and simply closed his fist, and the blast was gone. Gohan's jaw dropped at this. "How did you-

The sanin grinned and put two fingers to his forehead. A malevolent grin appeared on his face as the sparked with yellow and purple energy. Goahn paled, he knew what the sanin was doing, _'But how? How did he learn Piccolo's- _"Special beam cannon." Gohan's eyes widened and he realized that he had been idle in thought for too long. He began to move, but the Sanin merely laughed and pointed his two fingers forward..

Ghan's attempt to dodge did him no good at all. The beam shot forward, and all he managed to do was twist his body so that it only pierced his stomach. The man coughed up blood as the powerful beam pierced him through, leaving a small hole in his gut. TH half saiyan fell to his knees and felt himself grow weak from the blood that was now trickling out of the hole, and he instantly rebelled against it with his entire being. _'No... This can't... be...the end...it...can't...Pan..._

He thought of his young daughter, all alone in the world with no one to protect her, and the thought of it hardened his resolve into solid crystal ._'NOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT OVER!' _He shot to his feet. holding his bleeding gut with one hand, his green eyes blazing as a now lightning aura blazed around him. Golden energy poured off his body whipping around him like a tornado. Gohan hissed in pain and held his wound tighter, as he knew that he had to make this quick. "Let's see how ya like Super Saiyan 2!"

Orochimaru merely grinned, his tone derisive. "Big deal. Two, Three, four, you will never have enough power to extinguish me!" Gohan chuckled and brought on hand back. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that.' Blue light shined from his hand, making a pulsing hum as it did so. "KA...

Orochimaru threw back his head and laughed. "This again? If it didn't work when _he _did it, what makes you think that you can do any better?!" Gohan ignored hist taunt and poured more energy into it. "HAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEE...

Now Orochimaru stood still and pointed at his own chest. "Go ahead. Right here. I'll give you a free shot, just like he did. Take it. If you dare." Gohan was more than happy to take it, and quickly brought his other hand forward as well, his palm out straight and up. "Thanks. Then that means- a blue sphere glowed from it. "I can- with that hand, he pushed the spehre into his outstretched hand, and the blast sparked as the two conflicting energies merged into one. "Use this." Now he cupped both his hands, and the blast hummed loudly.

He slammed his cupped hands forward fingers stretched all the way out. He whispered three words, and the sanin relaized that this was going to hurt even more than the one Nasuku had given him. "Big Bang Kamehameha."

--

Hidan bit his thumb and pushed the bleeding digit on the ground, drawing a bloody circle with it as he turned it around in an arc. Gaara raised a red eyebrow at this and lowered his hands, his tone curious. "What did you just do?" Hidan shook his head, his silver hair shaking back and forth as he wagged a finger at Gaara, his voice that of a parent giving orders to a child.

"Now, now. You have to be patient or you won't find out." Gaara frowned and raised his hands in the ram seal. "Fine then I won't give you the time to start whatever it is that you're trying to do." His sand condensed into a tidal wave once more. Hidan cackled and cocked his head to one side, his tone insane now. "I told you to be patient. Now I have to punish you!" The he he shot forward, heading directly for the sidestepping Gaara's sand with ease as he flash stepped forward again and again. Gaara looked this way and that, but he couldn't find the elusive reaper. "Coward! he shouted. "Show yourself!"

"Fine."

With a manic laugh, he appeared next to Gaara, scythe raised over his head, hilt first. Before Gaara could react, the black metal bonked him on the head, drawing a blood. Hidan smirked and drew that blood into his scythe, th eblodd making a slurping sound as it was drawn in. Hidan cackled and now he used his scythe to create another bloody circle, this one around Gaara. The startled sand nin tried to move, but found that his feet were stuck. _'What?! I can't move!'_

Hidan grinned and walked over to the circle he had made earlier. "Let's begin, shall we?"


	43. Change

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Gohan as the blast enveloped Orochimaru. The sanin grimaced and planted his feet firmly on the ground, just barley managinto pivot his body to one side, the blast shearing of the upper left half of his body. Gohan smirked as he saw the extent of the damage as hsi blast shot upward into space. Then he gagged, keeping the blood in his throat down. He managed to give a grin of triumph, then fell to his knees, holding his now profusely bleeding wound. He spit a bloodly wad of mucus at the snakes feet, and managed to rasp out, a grin on his now pale face:

"Ha...ha... How... do... ya... like... that... teme...?" The snake sanin didn't answer for a moment, then he began to laugh, and said one word. "Bankai." Gohan's golden eyebrows shot up as a green glow surrounded the snake. His body began to shake, his laughter changing in the process. It went from a raspy hiss to a familiar arrogant booming tone. Then the green glow faded, seemingly leaving no difference other than his _very _familiar voice.

"Very good Gohan. You've gotten much stronger since last time. Much stronger indeed." Gohan's eyes widened, and he looked up at the mutilated sanin. "Who or what the hell are you?!" Orochimaru laughed again, and then to Gohan's shock and horror, the upper left half of the sanin's body simply regrew, the burned tissue molting into pefectly healed skin. Gohan attempted to rise to his feet, but again he doubled over in pain, gasping out the words.

"No...you're dead...I killed you... The serpent grinned and punched himself in the face. Gohan didn't understand the meaning of this, until the pale skin began to peel away from his right eye, revealing a cold magenta eye in place of the yellow one. Goahn recognized that eye immediately, and he knew that in his present condition, he was royally screwed. "You have got... to be kidding... me.

The man laughed and peeled the rest of his skin away, revealing green spotted arms and legs, black scale like wings, and an odd greenish black headpiece. His boots made a crunching sound as he shook off the rest of the skin, and emerged, fully formed. The man laughed as he stretched his armored hands, making the blood flow into his pale fingers. "I am reborn!"

Gohan retched up blood, his mind racing."Cell?! But how are you-

The android looked down on the wounded saiyan, an evil sneer on his face. "That's right Gohan. I can't stay out here for very long- he reached down and grabbed the bleeding super saiyan by the throat, and lifted him into the air, enjoying his cry of pain as he dug his other hand deep into the small hole, drawing more blood as he dug his figners in deep. "But it'll be long enough to kill you!" Gohan snarled and desperately lashed out, giving Cell a vicoious snap kick to the face.

The blow landed full force on his neck, and Cell winced in pain. Then his eyes flashed, and he squeezed down on the man's neck, thoroughly enjoying his strangled cry of pain. He spat in Gohan's face, his tone full of his usual cruelty and arrogance. "How does it feel boy?! How does it feel to have your life in your enemy's hands?!" Fortunately fior Gohan, an unkown savior appeared to stop Cell's inhumae torture.

"Drop him. Put Gohan down right now, or I'll rip your head off."

Cell stiffened, then slowly turned to see who had the guts to order him around. He didn't recognize the man standing before him, and he was quite amused at his appearance. The man had long black hair, and his eyes were yellow. Red fur covered his arms and his entire back, but his chest was bare, showing his muscular torso.

He wore yellow pants, with a blue sash around them, and he wore black pointed shoes. Lastly, a red tail stuck out of a hole in the pants. He crackled his knuckles, and advanced forward, a nasty grin on his face and in his voice. "What's a matter" Ya don't recognize me at Super Saiyan 4?"

Cell's eyes widened as he finally recognized the man before him. "Goku?"

--

Hidan grinned and raised his scythe high over his head, his voice calm and serious now. "Don't worry. I'll only make a shallow wound." Gaara paled as he saw the scythe, still unable to move. "Shallow? What do you mean by that?" Hidan grinned maniaclly now, and in answer, brought the scythe down... on himself.

Everyone but Hinata gasped as the three blades dug into his gut. With a smirk, th esilver haired man pulled out his scythe, and everyone gasped again as they watched his three wounds close up, the flesh seemingly knitting itself back together of its own accord. Then they heard Gaara give a cry of pain, and they saw the Sand nin drop to his knees, holding his bleeding gut.

They all turned to Hinata, but the girl shook her head, her long blue hair swaying back and forth. "Nope. You guys bugged me too much. Now I ain't telling ya anything else." Everyone pouted at that, except Naruto, who had finally awoken from his nap. '_I get it. That new body can regenerate, so if he uses a move liek that, it'll harm his opponent, but not him. Smart. Veeeeery smart.'_

Gaara began to fall to the floor, his eyes slowly closing as he began tolose conciousness. _'That was a good fight. I was truly beaten in every way.' _Hidan saw him drop, and turned to face the proctor, his tone carefree. "Yo, he ain't gettin up. You better get him to a medic before he bleeds to death." Hayate nodded, and signaled the medics to come in.

But as they did, Hidan held his scythe over Gaara, a small smile of kindness on his face. "Before I go, I think I'll close up those wounds of yours." Blood trickled from his blades, and where each drop hit, the wound slowly closed up as the flesh knit itself back together.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha."

Hidan sighed and slung his scythe over his back. "I'm done Sasuke. You can have your body back." As he said this, there was quick flash, and when it was clear again, Sasuke stood in Hidan's place. The Uchiha ran a hand through his orange hair and whistled as he saw the damage he had done. "I think I overdid it a bit...


	44. The Healer

Cell was quite perplexed at the sight of Goku. "Goku? Is that you?" The Saiyan grinned and shot forward. Cell's eyes widened in suprise as the man's increase of speed. _'He's fast!' _No sooner has he finished this thought, then Goku was at his side, and he lashed out, digging his fist deep into Cell's gut, just as Gohan had done all those years ago.

Cell grunted in pain, and dropped Gohan, the man falling to the ground with a thud. Cell backpedaled, yanking Goku's fist out of his gut. _'He's very fast!' _Again Goku shot forward, his face a mask of anger, as was his voice. "Time to pay Cell." His fist shot forward, and Cell met it with his own.

For a moment, the two stood stone still, then Cell snarled and lashed out with his other fist, the blow nailing Goku square in the face. The man winced in pain as the blow smashed him in the face, then he responded by disappearing again. Cell looked frantically around fro him, but his voice echoed all around the android, confounding his superior intellect. "What's a matter bug boy? Can find the monkey? Well, you know what they say, monkey see-

Goku reappeared above Cell's head, and in one smooth motion, slammed his elbow down upon the android's head as he finished his sentence. "Monkey do." Cell hissed in anger and pain as the blow snapped his head down. _'Stupid Saiyan! I'll show you!' _Them Cell disappeared, moving at a speed that Goku could easily see.

The powerful saiyan watched as Cell shot this way and that, trying to confuse him. He gave an annoyed sigh and tapped his foot impatiently. "If you don't start trying- Cell shot forward and Goku slammed his fist backward, smashing Cell in the face and making the android stagger back in pain. He finished his sentence, his voice as cold as ice "I'll kill you."

Then before Cell could pull another disappearing act, Goku grabbed his arm and held a hand against the android's chest. The open palm glowed yellow, and Cell knew that _this _Goku wasn't kidding around with him. He _was_ going to get killed at this rate. Then the Ki blast smashed into him.

--

Everyone was impatiently waiting for the next match, their eyes fixated on the screen as the yellow names scrolled by. Finally one of the names stopped scrolling, revealing it to be Shikamaru. The slacker sighed and released his grip on Ino's waist as he stepped forward to the railing. "What a drag. Guess I'm up next."

Then the other name stopped scrolling, revealing it to be Kin. **_(YA'LL KNOW WHO WON THIS FIGHT.) _**"Winner: Shikamaru Nara." Ino shouted at the top of her lungs in joy and raised her fist high into the air into the air. "ALRIGHT SHIKAMARU!" The Nara grinned and bowed to the Ino, then with his hands in his pockets, he calmly strolled up the steps.

Hayate smirked, knowing that this boy would _definitely _make Chunin without breaking a sweat. Then he turned his head and watched the names scroll once again...

--

Cell winced and bit back a cry of pain as the blast smashed him through the trees. _'I have don't have much time left. I need to- _He was unable to finish his thought, as Goku appeared in front of him, his face a mask of anger. Now the Saiyan was on the offensive, and he launched Cell free of the blast with a upward kick that sent him spiraling into the air.

He shot up after him, the wind whipping his black hair back and forth. Cell concentrated and stopped his spin, then cupped his hands. "Die Goku!" KA. ME. HA...

Goku's yellow eyes widened, and he increased his speed. _'I've gotta get to him before he fires it!' _Cell grinned malevolently as the blue energy shone in his hands. "MEEEEEEEEEE...

Goku bit back a snarl, and cupped his own hands, red light shining brightly from within them. "KA.ME.HA.ME...

Cell grinned wistfully. This was almost exactly the same as when he and Gohan fought. But this time he had a time limit. Instead of shooting the bast at Goku, the android instead shot it into the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. Goku lowered his hands as he saw what Cell was up to, and it enraged him to no end. "Coward! Come out here and-

The smoke finally cleared, revealing that Cell had long since fled. Goku snarled, his golden energy pouring out of him. "Damn. He got away. Then his yellow eyes widened, as he remembered his injured son, and slapped his forehead and took off. "Ack! I forgot about Gohan!"

--

Ino and Sakura shot toward one another, ready to end their fight. Their fists shot forward, and Ino grinned as she ducked under Sakura's blow, grinning evily as she prepared to deliver one of her own. "You lose, billboard brow." With that, she delivered a brutal uppercut, knocking Sakura upward and for a loop, and Koing the unfortunate girl instantly. But Ino wasn't taking any chances this time.

Hayate raised an eyebrow as Ino leapt to up high above Sakura. her face calm and serious. He locked her hands, and raised them high over her head, waiting until Sakura was directly below them. Then she slammed her hands down, and Sakura was driven into the hard tiled floor, and loud thud being heard as her body struck it. Hayate did a ten count, the indicated Ino with one hand

"Winner: Ino."

The Yamanaka pumped her fist into the air, her face beaming with triumph. Forgoing his slacker personality for once, Shikamaru shouted down: "All right Ino-chan! That was amazing!"

Ino giggled and waved up to her boyfriend. "I know! I did that last move just for you!" The names crolled again as she leapt up into the booth, and eagerly begn achatting with Shikamaru. The names scrolled again, and revealed Choji and Dosu.

--

Goku raced back to wear he had left Gohan, and found him in the arms of a girl wearing a what looked to him like a green and white high school uniform. The girl had her hand pressed against the wound, and Goku raised a black eyebrow as she removed her hand from the wound, revealing it to be fully healed. Curious to know who this woman was, he approached and knelt down next to Gohan, who now had his eyes open and looked like he was feeling much better.

"Gohan, do you know this girl?" Gohan shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but the girl beat him to the punch, holsing out a hand, her face kind and gentle. "My name's Kagome! Nice to meet you!"


	45. Seduction

Goku took her hand and shook it, a wide smile on his face as he closed his yellow eyes, and gave a sigh of relief. "Then thank you, Kagome. You've saved my son's life." The girl smiled, and then her eyes narrowed in concentration. She tilted her head, looked at Goku closely, her piercing gaze passing over him. The saiyan raised a black eyebrow in confusion as she scrutinized him. "Uh... What are you doing?"

The girl faltered and looked up at him again as she helped Gohan to his feet. "Sorry! You just look a lot like someone I'm looking for." Now Gohan spoke, his voice curious as to who it was. "What's his name? Maybe we can help." He turned his attention to Goku, his voice firm and pleading.

"Whaddya say dad? Can we help her out?" Goku grinned and gave his eldest son a thumbs up. "Sure! We have some free time before the Chunin finals anyway!" Gohan breathed a sigh of relief at his father's approval, then turned his head to face Kagome. "Okay, tell us everything."

--

Dosu grinned beneath his bandages as he walked away from the KO'ed Choji. _'That was easy. Now- _he turned his one eyed gaze on Naruto, and the rest of team 7, and his black eye narrowed as he saw his targets. _'Now, I just have to figure out a way to get each of them alone..._

Zaku saw the look his teammate was giving Naruto and the others, and he suddenly felt _very _uneasy. _'What the hell am I doing here? I can't even compete with these guys! And they all seem like good people...It sure would be sweet to live here instead of the Sound... _He put a finger to his head as he considered it. No more beatings. No more being left out. Making some _real _friends. _'Maybe I should just ditch the sound village... And live here. It sure is tempting..._

Then he saw his name up on the board, and he paled as he saw who he was going to fight. _'Oh great. I have to fight the Aburame!'_

Five minutes later...

Zaku groaned and opened his eyes as he was set down in a hospital bed. His arms hurt like hell, but it seemed like the Aburame went easy on him, he could still move them perectly. The one who had carried him smiled down at him and removed her surgeon mask and her cap, her long orange hair draping down into his face as she did so. "Hey. It looks like the bug boy really knocked ya for a loop."

Zaku moaned as pain coursed through his arms. The woman smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry. We have the best medical facilities here. You'll be healed in no time. And if you ever need some company- much to his surprise, she leaned down, giving him an ample view of her rather large bossom, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Zaku turned red as a tomato the instant she did so. _'Okay! I think I just found a VERY good reason to stay here!' _She giggled at his shocked expression. "The name's Rangiku. Let me now whenever you're feeling... lonely." She placed a small piece of paper on his chest, leaning in close to him as she scribbled down her number.

With that, she slowly and deliberately swayed out of the room, her hips swaying back and forth as she walked out. She grabbed the dorr handle in one hand, then turned to blow him a kiss with the other. "I hope to see you again real soon, Zaku." With that, she gently closed the door behind her, and Zaku rested his head against the white pillows, a content smile on his face. _'I am definiely giving her a call when I get outta here..._

--

Rangiku rounded the corner and opened a door to an empty room. Carefully making sure no one was looking, she mad a quick set of seals, placing a sound barrier around the door as she closed it. As soon as heard the lock click, she sensed his chakra. With a smile, she turned and found Zangetsu waiting for her, legs crossed on a bed and reading a book about war strategy. The Leader of the Seven swordsmen looked up from his book and a small smile appeared on his face as he saw her.

"Well? How did it go?"

Rangiku grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "You didn't tell me he was so cute. I think I've got a crush on him."

Zangetsu sighed and stood up, his tone somber, but could sense his satisfaction beneath it. "That's actually a good thing. We need him to join the Leaf, and it helps us greatly if you like him and he has feelings for you in return."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow at this, her tone curious as she stretched her arms against the fabric of her nurse ouftit, stretching it tight. "What's so special about him anyway? Why do we _have _to recruit him so soon?" Zangetsu sighed and shook his head. "Simple. He controls the wind with those hands of his. Who else do we know with that ability?"

Her eyes realized what he was getting at. "Do you mean-

Zangetus smiled and nodded. "Yes I do. It would appear that Kariya has taken up residence within him. That is why we need to get him to join the Leaf. If he unlock his true power, and serves under Orochimaru, then this village will be in deep trouble once more."

Rangiku actually giggled now, her tone happy as a lark. "Okay, now I _know _I have a crush on him."

--

Neji and Hinata shot forward, their hands a blur of movement as each one vied for an opening in their opponent's defense. So far, Hinata had nailed Neji several times, her hands striking him about the head, neck and chest.But the Hyuuga prodigy had gotten in a few lucky blows of his own as well.

And he was about to get a really nasty hit on her.

Anticipating a blow to the gut, he stepped back, and Hinata's hands struck air. Neji grinned, and delivered a vicious snap kick to her face, followed up by grabbing her hands and headbutting her hard in the forehead. He grinned as Hinata cried out in pain, he was glad to be able to deal some damage to a the former Hyuuga heiress. _'That'll teach her to be confident. Now she'll go back to her old shy-_

Her head snapped up, and her now yellow eyes blazed. _'Soi Fong. Kick his ass.' _The prideful shinigami was more than happy to do so, and her light blue mask began to grow onto Hinata's face. _'Very well child. I will grind him into the dirt for you. When I get through with him, he'll wish for death.' _

Neji's pale eyes widened as he saw the mask continue to grow, until the armored mask completely covered Hinata's face, her yellow eyes gleaming through the rectangular slits as she gave Soi Fong full reign over her body. And the first thing that the Shinigami did, was give Neji a chakra enhanced kick where it hurt.

Right in the groin.


	46. Meeting

Light blue chakra blazed around Soi Fong as Neji fell to his knees, with a howl of pain. Soi Fong grinned and picked him up by the neck, squeezing down ad making the Branch Member gasp in pain. She knew all about Hinata's exile from the Hyuuga clan, and she intended to make Neji her punching bag. She sneered at the Hyuuga and spat in his face.

"So, I'm weak?" She dug her other fist into his face, enjoying the satisfying crack that was heard as his nose broke. This went on for several minutes, the she grew bored of his cries of pain, as well as the bloody mess she was creating. With an annoyed sigh, she tossed him to the ground, then raised one hand in the half Ram sign.

"Let's see how you like having your brain melt." Neji's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do. "NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Hinata grinned and Neji felt a twinge of pain, "Why not? After all- another twinge of pain, this one much more severe, causing the prodigy to hold his head in pain. "You certainly deserve it for making Hinata suffer. Why should I spare you the same pain that Hinata dealt with for most of her life?"

Neji desperately raised a hand. "I forfeit!" Hayate nodded and indicated Hinata as the winner. Soi Fong gave Neji a disgusted look and acitvated the seal anyway, making the prodigy fall to his knees in pain. "There. How does it feel to suffer?"

Then she turned and gave him a spin kick to the face, instantly knocking him out cold. With that she released control and gave it back to Hinata. _'I think I made him suffer enough.'_

_--_

Orochimaru fell to hisknees gasping for breath. _'I took too long with that. I should've just made Cell kill him and run, but NO he had to mock him!' _The sanin remained like that for several minutes, catching his breath. _'I still can't let him out for very long... I should've done that with backup.' _He raised his head as he heard several figures land in front of him. Then a yellow reached down, and he he took it, and was pulled to his feet.

He looked around at those who had assembled at his base. Jirobo was present, the large man pigging out on a bag of potato chips. Kidomaru was hanging from the ceiling by a spiderweb, Sakon/Ukon was leaning against a pillar, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The one who had pulled him to his feet gave him a once over, his yellow eyes filled with concern for his master.

Orochimaru nodded to the beast that had helped him up. I'm fine Janemba." Then he heard several familiar voices as the rest of his allies appeared.

"Good. I'd hate to haveyou die on us. That would be SO lame."

Orochimaeu rolled his eyes and wave dismissively at the theone who had spoken. "Yeah right. You would've just taken over the whole thing anyway. Frieza." The reptile like man ran a hand over one of his long horns and crossed his muscular arms over his white chest. **_(He's in his second form for the record)_** "So? I would've done a better job than you anyway."

The man next to him elbowed him in the gut with a pink muscled elbow. "Shut up lizard. He won't die that easily." Frieza's red eye narrowed, and he hissed at the man. "Look who's talking Buu! At least I don't have pink skin and that weirdo fusion vest!' His pink eyes narrowed at eh insult, and before Frieza knew what was happening, he was held by the throat and slammed agaisnt the wall.

Buu hissed angrily and squeezed down harder, making the reptile's face turn blue from lack of oxygen. "And unlike _you, _I am not weak. So watch your tongue when you speak to me, brat." With that, he dropped him to the ground, and left the lizard gasping for air. The other two members assembled shook their heads in exasperation.

Buu shot them both a glare. "Got a problem?" One of them emerged from the shadows, his orange scale lke skin reflecting in the pale light. "Buu, we're on the same side here. We can't fight with one another." Buu took in a deep breath and exhaled it, calming himself. "My bad Nova. I'll control myself next time.

--

Anko blasted toward Kankuro, her Shinshou easily cutting the puppet to pieces. With the pileof wood out of the way, she quickly advanced on Kanuro, swinging like a maniac, her slashes coming closer and closer to his face. Finally, she grew tired of playing with him, and pointed Shishou at his chest. "Pierce him-

Kankuro paled and raise his hand. "I forefeit!"

Anko sighed and turned around as Hayate declared her the winner. "Easy as usual." With that, she strolled up the stairs, a wide grin on her face as Naruto rose from his resting postion with Tayuya, a wide grin on his face as he wrapped an arm arond her waist. "That was incredible Anko-chan! No one can beat you!" She grinned playfully, and traced a finger up and down his chest. "No, you can beat me easily."

Naruto caught her drift, and pulled her into a kiss as she shoved him against the wall and pressed herself agaisnt him.

--

Gohan nodded as Kagome finished her explanation. "Okay, so his names Inuyasha, he has dog ears on his head, he has long white hair, he wears a red kimono, and lastly he has a huge sword called Tetsaiga?" Kagome nodded and Goku slapped his forehead. _'Well, it should be easy to find him at least... _

Gohan turned to a nearby bush and spoke to it, his tone soft and gentle. "Pan. You can come out now sweetie. It's safe." No sooner had he said this than a girl of about eight years old emerge from the bush. She wore an orange bandanna on her head, and wore red t-shirt with grey jeans. She lookedback to Kgaome and then her father, and said the kind of thing that only an eight year old would say. "Daddy, is she gonna be my new mommy?"

The tow of them turned beeet red and looke away from each other. Gohan waved his hands in fron of him, trying to shush his daughter saying that Kagome was just a friend while Goku roared with laughter at the antics of his grandaughter. '_Oh man! That was priceless!'_

Instead, he spoke up, his tone curious as he reverted to his normal form. "So, where do we start?" Kagome shouldered her pack and shrugged. "I heard that he had been seen around here, so I was gonna check out the village, but I also heard he had been seen in the water country. I guess it's gonna take a- She gave a startled eep as Gohan picked her up Bridal style and ascended off the ground, Goku following suit as he carried Pan in his arms, the littel girl giggling as they rose into the air.

The son of Goku seemed confused as to why Kagome was so red. "Hey why is your face red?" He shifted her onto one arm, her ehad resting agaisnt his chest as he placed a hand on her forehead, making her turn as red as a tomato. "Do you have a fever or something?" Goku's jaw dropped at his son's cluelessness. _'Even I'M not that dense. At least I can teel when someone likes me. But Gohan, well I guess he's still pretty dense when it comes to these things.'_

And with that, they took off towards the Leaf again.


	47. DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!

Zaku blearily opened his eyes to see Rangiku's staring down at him. He managed a shaky grin as he stared up into her brown eyes. "Hey Ran-chan." She grinned and sat down on the bed, and surprised him by laying her head against his chest. "Hey yourself, Zaku-kun." His eyes widened at her sudden nickname for him, but he took it in stride as she asked him a question.

"Zaku, would you like to just stay here? I'd really like it if you did...Zaku gave her question some serious thought. He owed the Sound Village nothing, and if he lived in the Leaf, there would be no _way _Orochimaru could get past all of these monstrously strong Ninja... And Rangkiu was _really _cute... _'Ah screw Orochimaru! I'm staying here!' _

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her, ignoring the pain that flashed through it. "I'll stay. For you." She grinned and leaned her head up to look at him. Then they both smiled and leaned in, for a kiss, and this time it was on the lips.

--

Zangetsu watched the whole thing, and smiled. "Good. Welcome to the Leaf, Zaku."

--

Tenten fell to the ground, her body badly beaten from Temari's windstorm. The sand ninja grinned and strutted back up the steps. _'What a weakling.'_

"Final match of the prleiminaries: Tayuya vs Kiba.

The redhead gave a nervous chuckle as her name was finally called. _'I have to fight Kiba?'_ Naruto saw this and reassuringly wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, while pulling something out of one of the many pockets of his jacket. "Remember, as soon as this match is over, then we can start planning the wedding."

He pulled out two rings and slipped one on her finger and the other on his.

The redhead's jaw dropped at the sight of the small diamond. _'He really is gonna marry me first!' W_ITH that, she leapt down to the arena, sword drawn and eager to end the match quickly.

"BEGIN!"

"GESTUGA TENSHOU!"

--

The man sighed, his yellow eyes narrowed in anger as he shot through the trees. "Where is she? She HAS to be here somewhere!" He continued to shoot through the trees, until his nose caught the scent of blood. His eyes widened in fear, and he increased his speed. "KIKYO!"

--

She heard his shout from her position on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt him rapidly draw closer. _'He's coming.' _

She clutched her left bleeding arm in pain and smirked at the man standing ove her who held his sword high over his head. "It looks like you lose. Naraku." The demon spat at her, and slashed down, only for her to roll out of the way. A second later, a blur of red tore through the trees and slammed into the powerful demon, knocking him back several feet before reapearing at Kikyo's side.

Naraku grinned as he saw Inuyasha, his tone mocking the half demon. "Wel hello, Inuyasha. It looks like you got here in time to save your beloved Kikyo from death." He grinned as his long black hair fluttered int the wind, as did his dark blue kimono."But only for now."

Inuyasha bared his fangs and handed Kikyo his sword. "Hold onto this, I want to tear him up with my own claws. His eyes flashed red as he said this, and the two began to circle each other. Naraku chuckled as he saw Inuyasha clench and unclench his hands, itching to tear him apart.

"Well then, shall we?"

Inuyasha was more than happy do so, and with a roar of rage, he was upon him.

--

Goku saw the chakra before he felt it. One moment they were flying above a forest in wave country, the next they saw a massive explosion of red and black chakra as Inuyasha and Naraku clashed, and their red and black energy lit up the dark night. Kagome gasped and pointed down to where the most recent explosion had taken place. "Down there!"

Pan copied Kagome, pointing down as well and shotuing: "Let's go get em Grannpa!"

--

Kikyo was astonished by how fiercely Inuyasha was fighting. He was barely even noraml now, and the only reason she knew that it was still him was because every time one of their attacks neared her, the half demon would strive to drive Naraku away from her, using any and all means to gain the upper hand.

He snarled as he grabbed Naraku by the throat and chucked him into a nearby tree, the ancient oak cracking under the powerful impact. With a hiss, Inuyasha blurred forward after the airborne demon, his claws screaming for Naraku;s blood. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"

--

Goku landed on the ground, and was nearly blown backward by another explosion of black chakra. A second later, Inuyasha and Naraku shot past him, their fist and legs a blur of motion as they went all out agaisnt the other, Inuyasha raked his claws down Naraku's back, drawing blood that landed on Goku's shirt as they shot past. _'Whoa! Those two are really going at it!'_

Naraku winced in pain and headbutted Inuyasha in the gut, forcing the half demon to stagger back. Then he grinned and dropped flat to the ground, just as volley of arrows from Kikyo sailed over his head, cutting through the air on course for Naraku. The demon saw them coming, and immediately knew that he wasn't going to be able to dodge them all.

He spun to the right, and one missed. He caught another, breaking it in half. One pierced his left arm, and he winced. He ducked low, but two more it his right leg making curse under his breath. Then Inuyash appeared at his side, his claws glowing yellow as he slashed down at his adversary.

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" The slash tore a gash in Naraku's back, and the demon coughed up blood, lashing out and kicking the half demon away. "Get off of me half demon!"

Inuyasha staggered back a bit, then blurred forward again, his eyes blazing as he snatched Tetsaiga from Kikyo, the blade tranfroming as he dragged it on the ground. "Let see how ya like this!" The blade glowed yellow as Inuyasha swung it like a bat. "WIND SCAR!"

The technique slammed into the crouching demon, once again making the trees splinter as he sailed through them, large jagged pieces of wood sticking out of his arms. Furious at the half demon, for making him do this, he made a seal, and mist began to gather around hi, "Ninja art: Hiddedn mist jutsu!"

The mise enveloped the entire area, and Inuyasha angrily looked around for his opponent. "What's wrong? Ya afraid to come out and fight me like a man?"

Naraku chuckled, his voice echoing all around him. "I'm not a man. I am a demon. And as for you, halfling, I shall deal with you later...

His voice faded away as he made his escape.

--

Inuyasha stomped his foot angrilym then sheathed the Tetsaiga, the blade returning to normal. He turned to Kikiyo, who was bandaging her arm wound. "Hey- he crossed the remaining distance between them, his face worried. "Lemme see that." The woman showed him the wound, and he winced as he saw how deep it was.

Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a healing herb and pressed it against her arm. "You'd better do something to occupy yourself, this is gonna-MMPH!" Kikyo did find something to occupy herself. She kissed him sliding her tongue in and wrapping her good arm around his neck while he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Goku smiled as he saw the two fo them, and Pan clapped her hand with glee. Gohan turned to face Kagome, but he saw her running into the forest, a trail of tears in her wake. With a curse, he took off after her.

"HEY! Kagome wait up!"


	48. The Bond of Pain

Hayate shook his head as he saw a dazed Kiba laying against the wall. _'She really went at him. I feel sorry for the kid.' "_Okay. I hereby declare the chunin prelims over...

(Ten minutes and a boooooooooooooring speech later)

Naruto grinned widely as he pulled out two more rings. "Hey, Kaid-chan, Anko-chan...

The two turned around to see what he wanted, and their eyes widened as they saw the rings. Then Naruto got down on one knee and in front of ALL the other competitors, he said it:

"Tay-chan, Kaid-chan, Anko-chan. Will you three marry me?" He soon got his answer, and boy did it surprise him. In a simultaneous shout of joy, they tackled him to the ground. "YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

--

Gohan took off after Kagome, following the trail of tears that she left in her wake. "KAGOME!"

No answer.

Now he was worried. "KAGOME!"

Still nothing.

Loosing his patience, Gohan flash stepped forward, looking for any sign of her. _'Kagome, where did you go? And why did you freak out like that? Unless- _He slapped his forehead as the realization finally penetrated his dense skull. _'DUH! She must've liked that Inuyasha guy, and when she saw him kissing that girl in the black kimono _**_(YUP! INUYASHA AND KIKYO ARE SHINIGAMI IN THIS FIC! )_** _it must've broken her heart. I know how THAT feels. Losing a loved one and not being able to do anything about it... _He clenched his fist forcefully surpressing the memory once more.

_'Videl... Why did you have to die? I loved you so much... _Then he saw Kagome hiding behind a tree, and he was focused on her well-being._ 'AHA! There you are!' _The young saiyan considered just walking up to her, but remembered how fast she could run and decided against it._ 'I better sneak up on her, before she runs away again.' _Silently circling around her via flash step, he appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulders tightly.

Needles to say, she freaked out.

She shrieked and spun around to slap him, but he released one of his hands from her shoulder and grabbed her left wrist, holding it tightly, but not enough to actually hurt her. His eyes narrowed and his voice became serious at her unexpected reaction. "Kagome. Stop." Instead, she lashed out with her right hand, and he sighed as he caught that one by the wrist as well, holding it tight.

Deprived of any means to take out her frustration, her legs buckled and she fell to her knees sobbing as Gohan still held her wrists. "LEAVE ME ALONE! You have _no idea _what it's like to have your heart torn in two!" Then, as if the heavens themselves were weeping with her, the dark sky opened up and let loose a torrent of rain, soaking them both to the bone. Yet stil they stayed where they were.

Gohan's eyes narrowed and became green, his voice laced with pain and terrible, _terrible _misery. "Yes I do, I know all too well." Her head snapped up and she shrieked at him, tears pouring out of her dark eyes. " SHUT UP YOU LIAR! You were never in love like I was!" Now Gohan's hair became yellow, lightning crackling around him as he was filled with grief and shouted back.

"NO YOU SHUT UP! I WAS MARRIED!" THAT stopped her cold, and she whispered out. "How long?" Now tears poured from Gohan's face, his dark eyes miserable, and yet his voice was filled with joy. "Ten years. Ten wonderful years. When Pan was born, you should have _seen her. _She was so excited to be a mother, and it was the happiest day of my life. I felt invincible, nothing could bring me down."

Then the sadness entered his voice, seeming to weigh his entire body down as he continued. "But then, _he _came. That pale man. He said he was a doctor, and that there was something wrong with her. He said he needed to run some tests, and we trusted him. He even watched Pan for us every now and then, and she would always tell us about how nice he was. He became our friend." Now his face fell even more, and she knew the sad part was coming. "Then, something changed. Videl started to get sick. _Really sick." _

Now the sobs began to rack his body, and his grief was driving him mad. "Then a week later- golden energy poured out of him, smashing a nearby tree to cinders. "Then she died!" He released his grip on her wrists, and held his head in his hands a she shook it back and forth, his powerful grief making something snap inside him. He continued to sob as his hair grew out, the golden spike reaching over his shoulders.

His muscles bulked up, and his eyebrows disappeared, but he was too caught up in his grief to notice it at all. Kagome watched the transformation, and felt a sort on kinship with the grieving saiyan. _'We just met two days ago, and already we share something. We both... We both lost someone that we loved very much, but for him it must be ten times as worse. I mean he was married, and he's around my age! A 15 year old getting married so young and then losing his wife... It must be terrible.'_

It made her heart break to see someone this upset. It looked like his grief was tearing him up inside, and for good reason. He screamed again and pounded his fists into the ground, cracking it and drawing blood again and again, shouting all the while as he released his pent up grief, images of his beloved Videl flashing through his head.

After five months, the grief and pain were still as strong as ever. "I-HATE-THIS! ITS-NOT-FAIR! ITS-NOT! WHY-DO-I-ALWAYS-HAVE-TO-BE-ALONE?!" He slammed his fists into the earth all the while as he had been shouting. Kagome couldn't stand seeing him like this any longer. He was usually so clueless, so happy, so kind, and that was when it hit her full force. She loved him. _'Stop it.Stop it.Stop it.STOP IT!'_ Deperate to make him stop, she grabbed his head in her hands and made him look at her.

Tears poured down her face as she spoke, the rain still coming down hard. "You're not alone. I'm here too. You don't have to suffer by yourself- She leaned in close to his face, her eyes searching closely. "I can help, I can help you bear your sorrow. I can be your crying shoulder. Just let me in Gohan. Please let me in, let me help you."

With that, he spent the rest of his energy, and reverted to his normal form, his black eyebrows returning as did his raven hair and coal black, soft eyes. Kagome started to sob now, relieved to have him back. Her voice was filled with joy as she now ran a hand gently across his tear soaked face. "Gohan, I can't believe I'm saying this, and I know its awfully sudden, but... I love you."

And with that, she pulled his head forward into a kiss, pressing her lips firmly against his as she held his head in her hands.


	49. Moving On

Time froze. The instant Kagome pressed her lips against Gohan's, everything just stopped. Even the rain drops ceased their descent, and Gohan's eyes widened at this phenomenon. He looked around in surprise, his voice as confused as the look on his face. "What the-

"Gohan."

He froze, his muscular body going rigid at the mention of his name.. _'I know that voice... _

He turned his head to see if it was her, and he was right.

There she was, clothed in all white, wings extending from her back, and a halo over her head. Gohan felt the tears come again, but this time he made no effort ot stop them. This was her, this was Videl. But it made no sense at all for here to be here, and the poor saiyan was _horribly _confused. "But you're supposed to be-

She smiled sadly and nodded, her long black hair swaying as she did so, her angelic voice calm and kind. "Dead? I am. I only came here to give you my blessing and to tell you that its time to move on with your life." She pointed to Kagome and a smile of pure joy lit her face as she descended down to him. "You're meant to spend the rest of your life with her, so its time for me to go."

She descended down, and softly landed in front of him, a smile still on her face. She ently placed a hand on his face, and he shivered at her cold touch. "But before I go, I want to give you something." The saiyan wasn't _that _dense, and so he leaned in as did she. Their lips met and he closed his eyes as after 10 years, he finally got to see her again, even if it was only for a little while...

Time started again...

--

Gohan's eyes snapped open, and he found that his lips were locked with Kagome again, and he realized that his encounter with Videl had been just that, a vision. _'Videl, thank you. Its time for me to move on.' _With that, he gently wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, and she whimpered softly and pulled him in closer deepening the kiss, as they rested against the tree, the rain still pouring down...

--

Goku raised an eyebrow as he heard his son scream and saw the golden energy shooting into the sky. _'It looks like he finally reached the next level..._

Several minutes later, in the pouring rain, Gohan and Kagome reemerged from the forest, hand in hand. Inuyasha smiled at this as Kikyo gave him another kiss on the cheek, while Goku chuckled and shook his head, a bemused grin on his face. _'It took ya long enough Gohan.'_

Pan's reaction was _much _more enthusiastic. The little girl squealed with joy and leapt off of Goku's shoulder, running up to Kagome and crushing her leg in a bear hug. "YAY! I'M GONN HAVE A NEW MOMMY!" Inuyasha and Goku roared with laughter once more as they saw the new couple turn beet red, while Kikyo was trying to hold back a giggling fit by holding her hands tightly over her mouth. Needless to say, it wasn't working very well.

--

The Leaf village was a blur of motion as now everyone knew about the _five _weddings. First they had found out about Naruto's triple wedding, then Ichigo had announced that he and Orihime planned to get married the next week. Finally, Hinata, despite Sasuke's protest about making it public, had announced that their engagement a week later.

In other words, it was a very busy three week for Team 7, in between training and getting ready for their weddings. Sasuke leaned againt a pillar on top of the roof of the Hokage tower and whistled at the huge commotion as Mizuki helped Naruo get on his bow tie, while the black haired teen struggled to fit a suit on his muscular and tall frame. The look on his face was one of pure joy, and for Sasuke, it brought back a now very fond memory...

(Flashback)

Hinata raised an eyebrow as Sasuke stopped walking. They had just gone out to dinner, and were on their way back to her house, when he had stopped. He rvoice was laced with confusion as she placed her h ands on her hips and spoke.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we stopping?" The Uchiha chuckled and turned to face her, Sharingan spinning. "I'll do better than tell you- Hinata calmly looked around as she saw the world of Tsukiyomi surround them- "_I'll show you." _

Now Hinata wasn't stupid, she knew he had done this for a reason, and she intended to find out what it was. "Why did you use Tsukiyomi?"

He grinned as he reached into his pocket. "So no one else will hear what I'm about to say and do. _'Say and do? What does he- OH MY GOSH!'_It was then that all of the pieces came together, and before he could even get one one knee, or finish pulling out the ring, she tackled him to the ground with a shout. "YES!" Then she rammed her lips against his into a fierce kiss.

Sasuke mentally smiled at her expected reaction, and was glad that he had used Tsukiyomi to keep this a secret.

(End flashback)

_'Now that is something I'm gonna remember for the rest of my life..._

_--_

Orihime looked in the mirror and twisted to one side as Soi Fong and Yachiru helped her adjust her grey dress. "Does it look okay?" The two women grinned, and Yachiru gave her a thumns up. Soi Fong made one last adjustment to the her veil, sliding the silvery material over her face.

"It looks incredible. You're going to look great today." Orihime blushed a pale pink as she spoke. "Well, how is Byakuya? Does he mind having _two girlfriends?" _

The two smiled at this, and now, it was Yahciru's turn to speak, her voice full of happiness. "Not at all! He loves us equally, he said so himself."

"So when is the wedding? I'm sure you two must be excited."

Now they both blushed as Soi Fong spoke. "Well, the three of us don't really want to get married _quite _yet."

Orihime grinned as she heard this. "Being here now, it brings back so many memories...

**_(PREPARE FOR MULTIPLE FLASHBACKS!)_**

(Flashback)

Orihime blearily awokein a hosptial bed, opening her eyes to see a pair of brown orbs staring down at her curiously. Surprised, she leapt up... and banged her forehead against his. Ichigo fell backward, holding his head in pain as he fell to the gray floor. He snarled at her, his eyes flashing yellow and his voice turning harsh. "OUCH! Did anyone tell you that ya have a hard head?!" Surprised and frightened at his eplosive outburst, and still emotionally exhausted, she sniffled, a tear falling from her eye.

Ichigo's personality did a complete 360 when he was this. His yellow eyes faded to blue and he waved his hands in front of him, and his voice was much nicer now. "No! Don't cry! I didn't mean it!" But cry she did, the tears pouring out of her grey eyes. The next thing she knew, the teen had taken her in his arms, wrapping his arms gently around her.

"Sh, its okay. I didn't mean to be that rude." His voice changed again, adopting a false hurt tone. "It's just that, you have a really hard head!" She looked up, and saw the grin on his face as he continued. "Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks for gettin me outta there! The name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki!" She grinned, her cheerful personality back as she chirped her response.

"The name's Orihime! But you can call me Hime-chan!" Ichigo grinned and released her from his arms, but she stayed where she was, resting her head against his chest. Then she realized what she was doing, and leapt back, a blush on her face...

(Next flashback. a year later)

She grinned as they walked back from Ichiraku's. She was slightly ahead of him, and he didn't seem to happy about it. _'Maybe I should hang back a bit... _

She fell back, slowing her pace, her blue kimono fluttering in the wind. Ichigo noticed this immediately, and she supressed a pale pink blush as she felt his hand intertwine with hers for the first time. They walked silently a for a few more blocks, just enjoying holding hands.

Then the finally reached her house, and Ichigo reluctantly let go of her hand. Orihime began to walk to the door, when she saw her brother through the window, motioning for her to turn around. Confused, she did an about face. The next thing she knew, her lips were locked with Ichigo's. She grinned as she realized that he had flash stepped forward to land his first kiss on her lips. _'Ah... Kurosaki-kun, you're so sneaky..._

_(End flashback)_

--

She sighed in content at the last memory. "Thanks brother. I hope you don't mind not having me around the house as much." Speaking of her brother, he poked his head through the door to the dressing room a smile on his face, his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to spoil the surprise. "Hey Orihime, are you ready to go?"

She grinned as she saw his tightly shit eyes, walking forward to wrap her arm in his. "Yes, lets go."


	50. The Wedding Begins

**THATS RIGHT! I'M DOING YET _ANOTHER _COROSSOVER! MUHAHAHAHA!**

Alkaid sighed happily as Tenten and Atoli helped her adjust the bottom of her bright red dress, the long gown trailing behind her as Atoli placed the red veil over her face. The redhead grinned through it as she saw her best blond friend, glance over her shoulder to see a tall silver haired man resting across the grey wall arms crossed. She giggled as the man tapped his foot impatiently. He obviously felt out of place at sucha formal event, and was none too happy about being here. "It looks like Haseo isn't a big fan of weddings."

Atoli smiled as she adjusted her bridesmaid dress, the white fabric clinging tightly to her body, her tone happy. "Yeah, he's not a fan of formality, but I still love him, despite that." Alkaid saw the light reflecting off of the ring on Atoli's finger, and her red eyebrows shot up in amusement at the sight. _'It looks like he finally got the guts to marry her while I was gone for so long.'_ She giggled as the man sighed and adjusted his tuxedo walking over to them, still none too happy about getting dragged here.

His voice sounded _very _annoyed as he spoke, a scowl on his face. "Atoli, did I have to come? I mean I _really- _Atoli grinned and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, effectively silencing him. She giggled as she saw the stunned look on his face, her voice cheery.

"You were saying?"

Haseo recovered himself and gave her an evil glare, his red eyes annoyed, as was his tone. "Why I oughta-

Tenten slapped her forehead in exasperation and lobbed a kunai at him, forcing him to be silent once more. She grinned as she saw him pale and duck his head under the sharp knife, the dagger whizzing over his head to bury itelf in the far wall behind him. He shot her a glare as well, and Tenten shrugged it off as she adjusted her long brown hair, her voice annoyed.

"Jeez you two, save it for the afterparty!"

--

Anko grinned as Subaki tied the back straps of her wedding dress. The dress was long and flowing, and it clung tightly to Anko's voluptuous body. She wore long black gloves that traveled up to her elbows, leaving her arms bare from the shoulder of her sleevless dress. She sounded incredibly happy as she spoke, and Subaki already knew why the bride to be was so joyful.

"I can't believe I'm getting married. And to Naruto-kun to!" She repressed a squeal of joy, and Subaki shooke her head, a bemused grin on her face as they got ready. "He's certainly a good man, and I'm sure he'll make a fine husband for the three of you. However, in her mind, her thoughts were somewhat different. _'If they don't kill him first. He really fell in love with a bunch of feisty girls.._

The door opened, and Anko's childhood friend, Nami walked in, wearing a short orange dress that contrasted her orange hair perfectly. Her amber eyes glemaed happily as she saw her friends shocked expression. "Hey Anko! Sorry I'm late, it was HELL getting over here from the mist, and you wouldn't BELIEVE how hard it was for me to find this dress!" Anko merley smiled, lifting up her purple veil and giving her traveling friend a big hug. "You made it! I'm so glad you could come!"

She then looked around for Nami''s boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be found, and she raised a purple eyebrow at this rare oddity.

"So, how are you and Luffy doing? And where is he anyway? I figured he would show up for the buffet and stuff his face."

Nami grinned and shrugged. "He said he had to go drag Zolo and Robin here. The two slackers slept in late, so he had to-

She heard a startled shout, and then the sound of two men arguing loudly. She grinned as she opened the door and peered around the corner to see the two good friends bickering over something as usual. "Ah, there they are."

Luffy usually wore his usual red shirt, but with all of the training he had done, and because of the formal occasion, he now wore a startingly red tux with a long flowing red cape attached to it and a Leaf headband strapped around his neck. Zolo still wore his usual bandanna, but he the master swordsmen refused to wear a tuxedo, and he and Robin stil wore thei usual outfits.

A trio of male paserby stopped to stare at Robin's suggestive outfit, their mouths watering. Nami grinned and counted fown from three. _'Those guys are SO dead now. Three. Two One.' _

WHAM!

Nami winced as the triple blade user smacked the foolish men into the ground with a loud thud. The back ends of two of his three blades gleamed brightly as he spat at the dazed men "Keep ya perverted eyes off of a her!". The men were instantly KO'ed, while Robin grinned and wrapped her arm around Zolo's. The swordsman grinned as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, her voice soft and teasing. "You're so sweet, Zolo."

He sheathed his two blades in an instant and spoke, his voice still holding his infamous cocky tone. "What did you expect? There no _way _I'm letting a bunch of pereverts stare at my girlfriend like that."

Luffy shook his head, a bemused smile on his face. "Heh. And usually I'M the one who does something stupid...

Zolo shot the infamous missing nin a glare. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Nami sighed as their argurment began again... "Men. Can't live with them-

Anko poked her head out the door now and giggled, finishing her sentnece. "Can't live without em!"

_--_

Tayuya gigged as she twirled round in her pink dress. The dress was similiar to Anko's and Alkaid's in almoast every way, except for the color change. "I'm getting married! This is so exciting! With a smile she ran her hands over her now slightly larger belly, and felt a kick in response as the unborn child responded to her touch. _'And soon, I'm gonna be a mom!'_

Her best guy friend, Sakon, poked his head through the door and grinned at her, his twin brother Ukon walking in shortly after him. Ukon grinned as he adjusted his bow tie and tossed a stray lock of silver hair behind one ear. His voice was full of pride as he and his brother looked upon their good friend, who was practically glowing with joy and eager anticipation.

Sakon spoke up first, his balck eyes and his voice filled with pride. "Hey red! Are you ready for the wedding?"

Ukon spoke up next, giving her a thumbs up as she giggled again and twirled around. "Yeah, Naruto's waiting!"

The redhead grinned at their nickname for her. THye had given he rit when they first met all those years ago, and it had stuck like glue ever since. She sighed happily as she wrapped an arm in each of their own and they led her up to the roof. _'If not for these two, I wouldn't even be where I am today. I owe them a lot..._

(Flashback)

A young Tayuya sat on a swing, sadly going back and forth as she watched everyone else play a game of soccer. She had asked them if she could play, but they had shouted at he rand told her that they didn't let girls play. When she had meekly pointed out that there were five girls playing, one particularlly mean boy ahd grabbed the ball off of the ground, and chucked it at her, striking her on the forehead and making her cry out in pain as the tears began to glisten in her eyes.

The boy laughed and pointed his finger at her his blue eyes curving upward in a sneer. "See? Your just a big baby!"

And then she had retreated to the swing, and here she was now. The tears began to fall again he rbrown eyes closed in sadness, her voice filled with pain.

"It's not fair. Why doesn't anyone wnat to play with me? I'm not a baby. I'm not!"

"Hey look out!"

Her head jerked up just in time to see the boy who had taunted her earlier go flying past her, his nose bleeding. The boy impacted against the nearby tree, and Tayuya saw from the dazed expression on his round face that he was out cold. She looked up to see two idnetical boys with grey hair. One saw her and waved for her to come over, while the other cleaned the blood off his fist. THe one who had waved cuppe dhis hands over his mouth and shouted, his voice eager to continue the game

"Hey do you wanna play soccer with us? We need an extra player!" Her face lit up at this, and she leapt off of the swing, giving the mean boy a swift kick in the groin before running over to join the game, shouting her response. "Sure! I'd love to play soccer!"

Sakon grinned as Ukon finished cleaning the blood off of his fist. "Great! You can be our team!"

(End flashback)

She grinned as Sakon opened the door, the light flooding in, revealing the eager and anxious faces of nearly the entire village. _'That seems like it was so long ago... And know here I am getting married.'_

They stepped through the door, the light shining down on them as the emerged. She saw Naruto waiting at the altar with Anko and Alkaid on his left and right. He seemes overjoyed as he glanced through the crowd, his now spiky hair dyed orange in respect for Ichigo's wedding that would be taking place soon after theirs. She giggled behind her pink veil, at the sight of him.

He looked like he was sweating bullets, and that, coupled with his new hairstyle, made him look adorable in her eyes. Then he turned, his short hair blowing in the slight breeze. The moment his gaze fell on her, she could've sworn he looked liek he was in heaven.

Sakon and Ukon escorted her up the aisle, and as the reached the altar, the released their arms from hers, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Naruto grinned even wider and extended his hand to her. "Are you ready for me to fufill my promise Tay-chan?"

She smiled behind her veil as she gently placed her hand in his, her voice full of joy as he helped he rup the altar steps. "I've been ready my whole life."


	51. Fireworks

Naruto grinned as he held Tayuya's hand in his left, Anko's in his right, and Alkaid's amr was wrapped around his. The four of them listened dully, until the vows came up. Naruto cleared his throat and turned to look at his three soon to be wives. He began to speak, his voice full of love for each of them:

"I'm not really good at this sort of thing, so I'l make it quick. I love each of you equally. None of are above nor below the other in my eyes. I think you three are the most beautiful women on the face of this earth, and I love you three with my entire mind body and soul. And _nothing, _whether of this world or the next can _ever _change that fact."

Their eyes watered as he finished, and he was smothered in a hug from each of them. Zanguto sighed as he watched this, then Anko grabbed him and pulled him into it as well, wrapping her arms around his waist. The half Zangetsu, half Naruto smiled and returned her hug.

_'This is SO weird. Marrying three girls, I never thought the boss would do that... _

--

Finally the priest reached the last part, the part that they had been waiting for for so long. "Naruto Uzumaki and Zanguto, do you take these three lovely women to be your wives? In sickness and in health and so on and so forth?" Naruto grinned widelely as he and Zanguto turned to face the three brides. "We do."

The preist turned to face the three girls and **(I'm skipping that part!)**

Their answer was simultaneous. "Yes, we do."

THe priest smiled slightly and closed the bible. The I hereby pronounce you husband and wives."

Naruto grinned and wrapped Tayuya and Alkaid tightly in his arms, while Zanguto gave Anko a soft kiss on the lips, making her give a soft whimper as they pulled away from each other. Then the newlyweds sat down in their seats as Ichigo rose from his and calmly walked to the altar. After all, I did say his wedding was next, didn't I?

Naruto flashed him a grin,and his sensei nervously returned it, while he nervously waited for Orihime to arrive. He also raised an eyebrow at the sight of Naruto's new hairstyle. _'So, you cut your hair and dyed it orange to make it look like mine? I guess I'm flattered to see another guy with orange hair... But where the blazes is Inoue?'_

Luckily, he didn't have long to wait.

The door to the roof opened a minute later, and Orihime entered, arm in arm with her older brother. Everyone's gaped at the sight of the orange haired girl, especially Ichigo. The vizard couldn't help the goofy smile that lit up his face at the sight of the bride-to-be. _'She looks...beautiful! How did she get that dress?! She looks even more beautiful than the day I met her!'_

Orihime must've saw the look on his face, and he heard her giggle behind the silver veil. _'It looks like Kurosaki-kun likes my dress. After all, Ishida did sow the whole thing by hand..._

She made a note to thank the Quincy for his help later. If not for him, she wouldn't be wearing this stunning dress. She looked around the crowd for any sign of him, and she eventually found him, sitting in the back row, wearing his trademark glasses and a blue suit. Her gaze turned to the woman in a skintight red leather dress that he was holding hands with, and her orange eyebrows shot up in surprise behind her veil as she did a double take.

_'He finally got together with HER? Jeez, I never would have seen THAT coming..._

Kukaku grinned, her green eyes gleaming with amusement as she saw the bride to-be do a double take. _'It looks like Ishida never told her. Oh well. Who gives a damn about it anyway? Although, I AM still surprised that I ended up marrying a Quincy..._

Smiling, she squeezed his hand and grinned as the Quincy planted a quikc kiss on her cheek. "Sorry, I didn't tell anyone about the wedding. I tigured that it would be... a surprise if everyone found out on their own. A huge explosion of surprise, just like those fireworks of yours...

(Flashback)

Ishida watched Ichigo set up the fireworks for the soon upcoming new year next week. The blue haired Quincy raised an eyebrow as Kukaku bopped him over the head for what seemed like the hundreth time. He surpressed a chuckle as he watched the two argue for waht seemed like the millionth time as she angrily berated him for not doing it right once again.

"NO, NO, NO! You didn't put enough explosive powder into it!

"Yes I did!"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO!"

"LIAR!"

"TEME!"

Ishida slapped his forehead in exasperation five minutes later as they were still arguing, his tone annoyed. "Jeez, you two argue like an old married couple." Ichigo glared at him and crossed his amrs, his tone smug. "Nah, If I'm marrying anyone- he revealed the ring on his left hand, a wide smile on his face- "It's gonna be Orihime."

Kukaku's reaction to Ishida's remark was quite different. She angrily snorted and thossed her long blakc hair over one shoulder as she stalked off, muttering under her breath about how arrogant the Quincy were.

Ichigo shook his head as he watched her stalk back into her apartment. "Come on buddy. She'll never warm up to you if you keep acting all high and mighty like that." Ishida sighed and ran a hand through his short blue hair, his tone annoyed. "I know, but it's late and this is getting annoying." He sighed as he heard the coffee pot beep and walked back into the house.

Ichigo waited until he was gone, and listened for the sound of the door closing. As soon as it did, he grinned and pulled out some extra materials from his pack. _'Alright. Let operation New Year begin..._


	52. Comrades

Ishida yawned as he came out of the apartment, a mug of coffee firmly clutched in his right hand. He sighed as he raised the warm mug to his mouth and the enjoyed the invigorating taste of the vanilla bean coffee that he loved so much. The coffee quickly reinvigorated his tired body, and he smiled as he stretched his joints _'Ah, much better. Now, I wonder how Ichigo is doing with the fireworks...Hopefully Kukau hasn't killed him yet..._

He breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the porch and came upon the ryoka, who was glaring at Kukau as he finished setting up a large red firework. He gave a sigh as she snorted at him and turned her head in the opposite direction. The Quincy couldn't help but laugh out loud this time, her childish antics were always so amusing to him. _'Maybe that's why I have a crush on her.'_

Ichigo grinned and with a small amount of chakra, he lit the fuses on each of the rockets, quickly diving for cover in case they should blow up in his face.

Lucky for him, they didn't. The rockets shot into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke as they did so. When they reached a certain point, they exploded, lighting up the cold and starry night in an array of reds, yellows, blues,and many other colors. Kukaku watched in awe as the fireworks went off, then shivered from the cold. Ishida saw this and removed his jacket. His voice was as warm as the hot mug he held in one hand. "Here Kukaku. You can have my jacket, I don't need it."

He tossed the heavy coat to her, and she gladly accepted it, blushing a light shade of pink, which the Quincy did not fail to notice. Ichigo saw this, and he grinned as he watched the big one go off last. Kukaku raised an eyebrow, as did Ishida, as it shot into thesky. They both had no idea as to what Ichigo had planned, and the shinigami decided right then and there to take shelter in the apartment, should they get angry and go after him. _' It's better to be safe than sorry when it comes to these two hotheads..._

The two paid him no mind as he bolted in side the house. They were both far too fixated on the rocket, as it shot into the sky. Ishida was so fixated on it, that he didn't notice Kukaku scoot herself closer to him, until they their bodies were only a few inches apart.

Then the rocket exploded, and Kukaku's jaw dropped.

Instead of an explosion, the sparks formed a large blue heart, with an incredibly detailed picture of herself on it, and the words, 'I love you: From Ishida."

She turned to face him, and the Quincy turned to face her, a startled expression on his face.

The next thing he knew, she tackled him to the ground, a wide smile on her face as she landed atop him, their faces less than an inch apart, as they landed upo nt he moist grass. And for once, her voice contained genuine happiness in it. "You did that for me?" At a loss for words, he nodded numbly.

She smiled, then her expression turned to one of shock as she felt a tear drip down her face. _'Why am I crying? Is it because... of Ishida?'_

Ishida noticed the shocked look on her face, and instinctively reached up to wipe the tear away. His usually arrogant tone was kind and soft as he realized what Ichigo had planned. _'Thank you Kurosaki. Now I can finally help her move on.'_

"Yes. After all, that's what people do for those that they love. They make them happy. Do you like-mmph."

She silenced him, as she pressed her soft lips firmly against his, in a fierce kiss, the tears streaming out of her now closed eyes. _'Thank you Ishida. Thank you so much..._

_(End flashback)_

Kukaku smiled warmly as she returned his kiss. "I remember that. That still is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done fro me.

Ishida grinned, and pulled out a ring, his tone warm and filled with love. "Then this will be the second nicest thing I've ever done for you. Her green eyes got wide as dinner plates, as he got on one knee, and Ichigo's nervousness abandoned him as he saw his best friend get down on one knee. _'Allright Ishida! Now THAT takes guts!'_

Her green eyes filled with tears of joy for only th esecond time in her life, as he said the words that every woman longs to hear in her lifetime. "Ikaku, will you marry me?"

With a joyous shout, she grabbed him in a bear hug, and pulled him to his feet, staring deep into his blue eyes, and shouting her answer so EVERYONE would hear it. "HELL YEAH I WILL!"

Ichigo whooped, clapping his hands over his head, and soon Naruto and the others jumped in. Then they all froze as they heard the sounds of Orihime as Inoue reached the altar.

--

Ichigo's heart was beating like a drum as Inoue let go of her brother's arm. The man shook (what the blazes is her brothers name?!) hands with Ichigo, a warm smile on his face. "Take good care of her Ichigo. She's in your hands now." The shinigami gulped nervously as he heard Orihime giggle.

"I know. Thank you."

Then Orihime wrapped her arm in his, and the priest opened the book again..

--

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take Inoue Orihime to be your wife?"

The vizard grinned, his tone warm and soft as he saw her pearly white smile beneath the veil. "I do"

"Do you Inoue-

The eager girl interrupted him, practically dancing with joy. "I do!!"

The priest smiled at her eagerness, closing his book once more. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. "You may-

Now they _both _interrupted him, wrapping their arms around the other and slamming their lips together.

--

For the third time in a month, Konoha enjoyed yet anothe party.

Naruto was grinning like an idiot, as he twirled Alakid and Tayuya with one hand each. _'Another party, and this time it's mine. Its hard to believe that I'm married, becausr it sure don't feel like it..._

The two girls giggled as he spun the round, then they grinned simultaneously, grabbing his muscular arms and using their momentum to spin _him _around, making him look like a black and orange blur as he spun like a top.

He frowned at this, and decided that payback was in order. _'So, trying to spin me eh? We'll just see about that.'_

Deciding to have some fun of his own, he dug his heels into the ground, and with the lights flashing and the music pounding in the background, he spun them into his arms, and gave each of them a soft and tender kiss on the lips that made them whimper with ecstasy as he pulled away.

Luckily for him, they would have none of that, as Anko dropped down from above him, a wide grin on her tan face as she and the two girls pinned him against the wall. "Nice one Naruto-kun. But let ME show you how it's really done...

--

Raiga sighed as he watched Anko plant her lips firmly against Naruto's. The sight of the apprentice to Zangetsu was truly a sight to behold now. Especially to him, the pnly ohter man to ever be trained by the legendary blade master. _'Lucky. That guy is SO lucky. He's the second apprentice to master Zangetsu, he's got THREE wives, and he's one of the most powerful and popular Ninja in our village'_

Grinning now, the tall man snapped of a salute to the orange haired ninja, his voice laced with amusement. "You are gonna have one hell of a good life kid. Enjoy it."

--

The moonlight shown down on Dosu as he smirked beneath his bandages. _'Excellent. Everything is going according to plan.'_ He supressed a chuckled as he spied down on Naruto at the party, looking down throught the skylight and hidden by a genjutsu. "Good. Now I just have to wait for him to be alone...

But a familair voice interrupted his plans. And said voice was dead serious.

"Dosu. I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to hurt my comrades."

Dosu slwly turned his head, a smile on his face as he recognized the voice. "Zaku. It's a good thing that you're here-

That smile turned to a scowl as he saw Zaku, proudly wearing a Leaf headband on his forehead, a grin on his face. Needless to say, the bandaged nin was shocked by his betrayal.

"When did you switch sides?!"


	53. Toast

The black haired nin smiled and cracked his knuckles, grinning the whole time. It was then that Dosu noticed that his wind tunnels were modified. The hole were still there, but they were smaller now, and twin tatoos ran from them , the jagged lines running up his tan arms. The man grinned as he saw Dosu give him a once over, the tatoos glowing red as he spoke, the light running up his arms, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Do you like the new look, _pal?"_

It was then that Dosu noticed Zaku's new look. He now wore a blood red muscle shirt, and black cargo pants, with lightning bolts etched into the stitching. _'Why the hell is he wearing something like THAT?'_

Dumbfounded, Dous merely glared at him with one eye, before demanding the answer to his question, his voice heavy with confusion. "Tell me! Why did you betray lrod Orochimaru?!" Zaku grinned at this, a faint red glow beginning to surround him. His tone was laced with hate now, despite the pleasant look on his face.

"Because, No one uses me as a puppet. Orochimaru intended to use ME as a sacrifice for one of his jutsu. He said that I had failed him, and that I had no further use." He clenched his hands into fists, his tone filled with anger. "I am NOT a piece of trash that can be thrown away at any given time! Do you know how that felt Dosu?! At least everyone was somewhat nice to you! And as for the other reason... An evil grin lit up his face as he thought of a wicked joke. "And because they have better food here."

Dosu's jaw dropped at this remark, his tone incredulous as the faint red glow around Zaku became a thick bright crimson outline. "Better food?! You have got to be kidding me! Zaku roared with laughter at his former teamate's shocked reaction, holding one hand to his stomach as he laughed long and hard. "Oh man! You shoulda seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

Dosu's eye narrowed, his voice laced with malice now. "Very well then. If you have betrayed lord Orochimaru- he pulled up his sleeve with one hand, revealing his melody arm, the metal glistening in the moonlight.-"Then I will just have to kill right here and now, then continue on with my mission." Zaku's black eyes narrowed, and he brought his aircutter arms forward, the red aura now emanating off him.

Dosu's eye widened as he saw the black fade to red, as Zaku's vocie changed becoming deeper and MUCH colder in tone. "Then that means I will have to kill you first, my old friend. Ban kai."

The red aura exploded around him, enceloping him in a twister of red energy.

--

Orochimaru's eyebrows shot up as he watched the cyclone of red chakra, a howling wind slapping him in the face. His face was shocked, his voice stunned as he recognized that ancient power, that he had only felt once before. "No, it cannot be him...

--

Dosu took a step back, worried now as lightning coursed around the red vortex of chakra. "Zaku! What the blazes are you doing?!" The traitor's laugh could be heard within the vortex, his voice becoming deeper and more...malice filled. "Zaku? I have no idea who you are talking about." As the new voice spoke, a sudden gust of wind blew the energy away, revealing a man with short grey hair, and blood red, soulless eyes.

He still wore the same outfit as Zaku, except, he had a large brown leather jacket draped around his shoulders. "My name is Kariya. As for this Zaku person... The Bountou tapped his chest, a smile on his face. "He's in here, but as for YOU mummy boy, you're fighting me. The master of wind."

As he finished his sentence, he stretched his hadn out into the air, and Dosu looke on in shock as the heand seemingly morphed into a metal hilt, with a crackling blade of yellow energy at the end. Then curiosity was also evident in his tone as he stared at the blade. "What is that thing? It doesn't look like any blade I've ever seen in my life, and I've seen quite a few."

Kariya laughed as he pointed the blade at Dosu. "Simple. My power is the wind." A gust of wind picked up, nearly blowing Dosu off of the roof, and forcing him to grab onto the tiling as the Bountou continued. "And, wind creations friction in the air- the energy sparked further, as storm clouds rapidly rolled in, obeying the call of their master-"Making electricity, thus calling forth- Lightning streamed down from the darkness, and the deadly energy shot towards the pinned sound nin, who was unable to move in time. Dosu somehow made out the last words as he screamed out in pain, the electricity frying his mummified body to a crisp. "Lightning. Making you a burnt toast."

--

Goku sighed as he landed atop the village gates, Pan sleeping soundly in his arms. The first thing the pwerful warrior noted, was the pounding music, coming from the huge mansion atop the hill, the wind blowing his hair, and he grinned as his nose picked up the smell of barbecue. "Ah. The smell of Chichis' cooking. Now THAT beats any party...

Pan must have smelled the delicious aroma as well, for her young eyes blearily opened as Gohan and Kagome landed next to Goku. She gave an experimetnal sniff, before her eyes opened fully, very much awake now. The little girl jabbed a finge rin the direction of Goku's temporary home, the small house barely seen in the night, with only one light on, and the back lights on.

"YAY! Grandma made barbecue again! Let's go get some Grannpa!" And before Goku could say or do anything, the little girl took to the air, her wihite aura blazing around her as she sped towards the house. Goku smiled and raised a hand over his shoulder, bidding his son and his girlfriend farewell. "I'll see you two later. Have fun at the party!"

With that, he placed two fingers to his forehead, and vanished with a whoosh.


	54. PARTY TIME!

Raiga closed his eyes yawned in boredom as he watched everyone dance to a slow tune, his tone annoyed. "Bleh. Slow dances. You'll NEVER catch me dancing to a slow tune like this. Not in a million-

He was interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder, drawing him away from his thoughts.

Annoyed, the Swordsman turned around, to find himself face to face with a young woman, clad in a skintight leather dress, that clung to her rather well overly endowed body. Her long black hair hung loosely over her shoulders, and her black eyes were full of life, and they were staring straight into his brown ones. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, the girl spoke first, beating him to the punch, smiling as she did so.

Her smooth voice won the stubborn man over in an instant as she reached for his hand. "Hey handsome. The name's Shizune. Would you care to dance?" The poor man found himself speechless as she spoke, transfixed by her beauty, and forgetting all about his speech earlier. He and nodded numbly muttering the words, his face going red as he she bent over to adjust her high heels, giving him a more than ample view of her chest. "S-S-Sure."

She giggled as she rose bakc up, taking both his hands and, leading him out onto the dance floor. "Come on, its easy. I'll show you...

--

Benihime smiled as she sat atop the roof of the mansion, gazing out at the stars, her long crimson hair flowing in the wind, as did her long red kimono that she always wore. She wore a content smile as she stared out into the sky. "Ah... The stars, they look so beautiful tonight...

Then that smile grew wider as she heard Urahara open the door to the roof, Kariya and Rangiku behind him. What he said made her smile turn into a wide grin. He was using another of his infamous corny pickup lines, that she had fallen so easily for.

"Don't they? I think they're missing one though. The brightest and most beautiful of them all."

She gave a content sigh, and leaned back, her head falling against his toned chest as he sat down behind her, her body falling in between his legs. Her voice as laced with amusement as she spoke, closing her eyes as she listened to his strong heartbeat. "That's so cheesy." He smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her tight, his voice full of mirth as Kariya crossed to the other side of the roof, snorting as he cleared the fumes of Dosu's disintegrated body away, and then picked up Rangiku bridal style, the woman giving a startled eep of surprise as he did so. "So? I thought you liked cheesy guys?"

She shook her head, a bemused grin on her face as she did so. Then she reached up, wrapping one hand around his neck, to pull him down into a kiss. "You bet. Otherwise, I wouldn't have married you."

--

Kariya grunted as he leapt down from the roof, Rangiku in his arms, the powerful wind master holding her bridal style. The pair braced themselves for impact, as they landed in a nearby tree, thje wood creaking as they landed on it, Rangiku's pink lace dress fluttering in the wind that the Bountou had created to help them land safely. _'Wow. He really mastered his powers quickly. Way to go Zaku.'_

She let out a small sigh as he sat down now, still holding her gently in his arms, staring up at him as he held her gently. "You look so hot like this, why don't you just keep this as your real form?"

The Bountou gave her an bemused grin, his red eyes sparkling with amusement. "Really? Are you sure that you-mmph." He found himself silenced, as she pressed herself against him, in a fierce kiss, that pushed him against the bark of the tree, her body pressed firmly against his, deepening the kiss, her blue eyes still wide open and staring into his red, pleading silently with him as she wrapped her arms around his neck

The Bountou would've smiled if his lips weren't covered. _'Okay. I think I just found my reason..._

_--_

Zolo smiled as Robin twirled around him like a ballerina, using her feet expertly to twirl like a top, she wasa blur of purple an tan skin as she spun. Zolo clapped his hands now tone laced with amusement as he watched her spin. "Nice! Not that I'd ever-WOAH!"

He was cut off as a pair of hands sprouted from her shoulders, the new arms grabbing his hands and yanking him into the spin.

She giggled as she saw the frown on his face as they continued to spin. He was still being as stubborn as ever, refusing to dance. "Come on Zolo- she gave him a pouty look, her lower lip jutting out slightly, her blue eyes filling with fake tears and going wide, anime style, as she looked at him. "Please? For me?"

The master swordsemn groaned as he saw the look, closing his eyes against it, but to no avail, she kept it up. "Robin! Quit doing that! You know I can't stand that look!"

"Pleaaaaaase?"

Zolo opened one eye, and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the look vanish. "Fine." He gently wrapped his arms around her, as they danced. "But stop giving me that look!"

She gave him the peace sign with a hand that appeared out of her shoulder. "Sure! If you dance more often...

--

Nami was having a great time at the party. She and Luffy had danced to only a few songs, neither of them really being a fan of slow tunes, and Nami's feet were KILLING her from walking a round in her high heels, and she had kicked the orange shoes off almost as soon as they started dancing.

Now it was hours later, and she had GLADLY accepted his offer for a foot massage, knowing that he was concerned about her. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty damn good at it, thanks to those muscles of his.

She reclined in the folding chair, and gave a happy sigh as Luffy rubbed her feet, loosening the knots and just making her feel relaxed over all. "A little to the left Lufie- AAAAAH. There you go."

She smiled as she he wnet to wrok on the next foot, then saw a piece of wedding cake next to them out of the corner of her eye.

Her eyes locked with the Martial artist, and she gave him a pleading look. "Can you get that? I'll share it with you." Luffy grinned in response as he let go of her foot with one hand. "Sure, watch this." Wit that, he snaked his rubbery arm over to the unoccupied table, sliding it on top, and when he was sure that no one was going to claim it, his hand snatched it, and he yanked his arm back, the recoil of the force, tossing the piece of cake, still on its plate, right into Nami's lap.

The treasure hunter giggled as she saw Choji walk over to the table and gape at the absence of his cake. _'Whoops! I guess that was his. Oh, well! Finders keepers!'_

She opened her mouth to apologize, but instead she burst out laughing as she saw the angry look on Choji's face, causing Luffy to do the same as he finished her massage.

Then they enjoyed their cake, feeding each other, just like they always did on such special occasions.

Then, finally a fast song started to play. (The song is... Sandsotrm: By Darude!)

Nami's amber eyes widened, as did Luffy's as they recognized their favorite song, the song that they had danced to the first time they went out, after a particularly nasty mission, and a rather embarrasing situation on Valentines Day...

**HERE COMES A FLASHBACK! BUT I'M SAVING IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...**


	55. YOU'RE LATE!

(Flashback)

Luffy tiredly opened the door, dripping wet from head to toe as the storm raged outside, the lightning illuminating the dark room, as he fumbled in the dark for the light switch, nearly tripping over Zolo's training weights, that Luffy thought that he always _deliberately _left there. "AGH! Stupid weights!" Just then, his groping hand found the lights, and _h_e groaned as he the dismal state the apartment was in. "Zolo and Robin must've been going at it again, several chairs overturned, and several pieces of their clothing lying about. "Jeez, those to are a bunch of animals...

He continued to grumble to himself as he picked up their scattered garments, tossing the wet clothing into the wash a moment later. Then he let out a graon saw his drenched clothes, blanching and the wet puddle that he was leaving on the dark carpet. _'Stupid rain! Now the floor's drenched!'_

Deciding that he would have Zolo deal with it, he shook his head and crossed the room, reaching into the hallway closet as he removed his red muscle shirt, exposing his toned chest, and six pack. He then shivered as a strong gust of wind slammed the door behind him, with a loud bang, the harsh cold breeze giving him goosebumps. "This sure is a nasty storm. No wonder I HATE the water." he grumbled, as he tossed the wet shirt into a nearby hamper, and shook the water out of his hair, grabbing a towel from the closet rack nearby, still grumbling under his breath as he reached into the right clean hamper, and slipped on a pair of black jean shorts, and a blue muscle shirt to replace his wet red one.

He walked through the large apartement, drying his unruly short black hair as he went, and for more than once, he regreted sharing an apartment with Zolo, who was always making a mess of things, and then disappearing, leaving the annoyed martial artist to look for his sword weilding best friend. "Hey Zolo!"

No answer.

Luffy w

"ZOLO! HELLO?!"

Nothing.

The Martial artist, at this time a Chunin, shook h is head in exasperation as he dried himself off, trudging his way to the fridge, as he looked for hi roommate.

Then he saw the note, hastily taped on the fridge.

_Luffy,_

_Dumbass! You better not have forgotten what day it is! Valentines Day! And if you're looking for me, I took Robin to the party! You know, the one YOU decided to start! Now if you're still reading this...GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!_

_ZOLO_

Luffy moaned as he remembered the party, slapping his forehead in exasperation. "Ah CRAP! I forgot about that!" He quickly gave the clock a glance, his blue eyes going as wide as dinner palste, and bolted out the door as soon as he saw that it was 7:00. He had five minutes to get there, and get things started, otherwise there would be no party.

The rubber man was cursing under his breath the entire time as he ran down the street, dodging passserby and shopping carts that were trying to get out of the rain, making his way over to the mansion that the Hokage ha dlent him, after he had done that A-ranked mission in the land of Wind.

"Why did it have to be my idea?! What the blazes was I thinking?!"

--

Nami sighed as she handed in the mission report, turning to leave, her suit of Anbu armor clinking as she walked her tone melancholy as she left. "See ya Sarutobi, I'm done with missions for a while."

The man arched an eyebrow at this. The girl was usually the first one to volunteer for a mission, dragging Luffy and Zolo into it, despite their often loud objections, even thoguh they were both Anbu, just like her. "Done? For how long?"

The amber eyed teen was in no mood to talka bout it, as she stamped her foot angrily, still refusing to face him. "BEACUSE I SAID SO! I've had just about enough of girls flirting with-

Then she snarled angrily, slamming the door behind her, leaving her sentence unsaid, and leaving a VERY amused Sarutobi in her wake as she headed towards the party that Zolo had told her about, stopping at her house first to get into something that wasn't layered in battle armor.

"This dance had better be fun. And I had better NOT run into Luffy there If I do, he's SO dead."

--

Zolo counted down the minutes as he waited for Luffy to start the party, while Robin paced aback and forth beside him, her expression annoyed as they waited under the roof of the large building, staying dry under the torrential downpour.

Above them, on the roof of the mansion, was a large red bell, the kind that you would see in a church. Luffy had come up with the idea to hand out flyers, and then ring the bell himself, indicating that it was time for the party.

"Where is he? He's gonna be-

He shouted in surprise as Luffy landed next to him, the earth shaking from the force of his drop in, and soaking wet once more. He gave Zolo a wide grin, and backed up several feet, stretching his arm aout and whipping it over his head.

"Here we go!" He yanked his amr back, and aimed it at the giant bell, and threw his extended arm forward. "GUM GUM BLAST!"

--

Nami's ears perked up as she heard the bell, having just slipped on her outfit, and her amber eyes narrowed as she watched the rain vanish outsided her window. "What? It stopped-

Curious, she poked her head out the window, and what she saw made her gasp.

A pillar of fire was shooting up into the clouds, and she gaped as she watched it. "What the- then suddenly, the pillar of flame expanded, and slowly rose dinto the clouds, disapearing from view. Then, she felt the wind pick up, as the clouds, rain and all, were simply burned away, revealing the night sky. She looked around in awe as several people poked their head out their doors, then slowly began to stream out, all of them dressed for a night out on the town, in other words dancing.

"That's some jutsu!"

--

Luffy chuckled, his toen filled with awe as he watched Zolo and Robin finish their hands seals, the combined elememts of wind and fire easily evaporating the clouds into harmless steam. "NICE! I was wondering what you two were gonna do about the rain! And that's an awesome firestorm jutsu!" Robin beamed at the comlpiment, as Zolo's flame finished clearing the rest of the clouds away. "It was nothing, we just needed some more practice on controlling it."

Zolo opened his mouth to speak, but then he notice the crowd of villagers approaching the mansion dressed for a night of dancing. A grin lit up his tan face a she kicked the door opening making a louf bang, glad that he and Robin had gotten thigns ready earlier, food and drinks already laid out, with a few bottles of sake on the side. He then cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs as everyone neared the large house, the pounding music beginning to play as soon as Robin ran in and whispered a request for the the DJ.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! ITS TIME TO PARTY!"


	56. Letter

Nami looked at the long line of people entering the mansion, and gave an exapserated sigh. "Aw man! I'm NEVER gonna get in at this- HEY!" She gaped as she saw who was holding the guest list, and a smile lit her face as she recognized the man, his trademark tuxedo now swapped for a black t-shirt, and a pair of grey khaki pants. An idea soon formed in her head, and she cupped one hand over her mouth as she waved to him with the other, trying to draw his attention. "SANJI! OVER HERE!"

--

The blond man sighed for the fifth time as he took yet another puff of his cigarette, waving yet another pair of lovebirds through the door, and repeating the process several times, the line never seeming to end. "Geez, why did I get suck with door duty? Vivi wouldn't be happy if she saw me like dis. She'd think I'm some sort of-

"Bouncer?"

The man stiffened as he heard the voice of his new girlfriend, his body going rigid from surprise, and taking a nervous gulp as it did so. _'VIVI?! WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?! SHE SHOULD STILL BE IN ALABASTA! She said that she wasn't gonna come back wit us and stay dere after dat mission! Her father is gonna KILL me if he finds out she's here!'_

_(Flashback)_

Sanji gave an annoyed sigh and tossed his cigarette into the sea as he shrugged of his Jonin jacket an dslung it over his shoulder, exposing his black t-shirt underneath, the heat becoming unbearable for the poor chef/ninja. "Jeez. Its too hot here, I wish Luffy would just hurry up and finish eating the food Nebra gave us, or he's gonna spend all that cash we got on more food...

Just then, Luffy did finish eating the last of the food that he had been given, calmly swallowing the last of his watermelon, wiping the red juice off of his face with a content sigh, before noticing the sad look on the face of the Jonin. "What's up Sanji? You should be glad to get out of here. You DID say it was way to hot, and it was a PAIN taking down Crocodile, stopping the rebellion AND setting Alabasta back on its feet again." He then slung his arm around the neck of his friend, his usual cheerful demeanor back in place as he spoke. "Come on buddy! We're hereos! We saved an entire country, and look at how much loot we got for all of it.! arutobi's gonna HAVE to give us a break after this one!"

Sanji shrugged him off and turned to look back down the road leading to the newly repaired gates of Alabasta his tone melancholy as he adjusted his black sungalsses on his eyes. "I know, but, Vivi said she'd be coming back wit us...

Luffy's face fell as he realized what was getting his friend so down snapping his figners as eh raised one foot, ready to make a run for the gates. "Ah! You mean the kings daughter? The one you fell in love with? You want me to go get her? I can have her here in a-

The Jonin shook his head, a single tear forming behind the glasses as he turned and began to walk towards the boat anchored to the shore." No. Its pointless if she doesn't want to come. I just thought that she was really gonna come...

Nami angrily tapped her foot on the boat, as she waited for the two, Zolo, and his new girlfriend Robin, as of yesterday, down below. She huffed angrily as she heared the two of them laughing and talking, enjoying each other's comapny, and reminding her of how Lufy seemed to SOMEHOW just draw every girl towards him, and all without evn trying, or showing much interest in any of them.

But it STILL annoyed the crap out of her. "Sanji! Luffy! Come on! I'm tired of waiting for you two finish stuffing your faces! Now lets go home already!"

Luffy looked from Sanji, back to the gates, then back again. His eyes narrowed as he whipped his arm out, and grabbed the letter sticking out of Sanji's back pocket, the letter for Vivi, the one he was going to give her, had she arrived. Sanji felt that, and immediatley spun around, a furious expression on his face as he saw Luffy's serious expression. "Luffy, DON'T EVEN THINK-

The man was gone in an instant, then back again the letter gone from his hand, a wicked grin on his face as Sanji advanced on him, ready to kick his speedy friend into the ground. "Too late. She's gonna read it, so deal...

--

Slowly, he turned round, finding himself face to face with the light blue eyes of the princess, who was now clad in a light blue tank top, and wearing a mathcing blue skirt to go with it. She giggled at the startled look on his face, tossing her long bluehair over her shoulder, as the cigarette fell from his gapin mouth. "Hey Sanji! I got your letter! Happy to see me?"

The man was at a complete loss for words, not knowing whether to kill Luffy or thank him, and then he was even MORE surprised, as he heard Nami's voice, the girl waving to him from the back of the line, drawing his attention away from the princess. He held up a finger at Vivi, indicating he wanted her to wait, and she merely smiled at him, giving him the peace sign as she did so, eyes sparkling happily. "Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

The chef breathed a sigh of relief, then turned in the direction that Nami was shouting from, cuppin his hands over his mouth and shouting over to his long time friend, glad to see that she was doing well after their last mission together. "Nami! Get over here!"

--

The infamous Anbu grinned as she called up to the front of the line, ignoring the anrgy looks she received from everyone. "Heh, it looks like I get to cut in line!"


	57. The Plan Crumbles

The chef shook his head in exasperation as he saw the outfit Nami was wearing, surprised, amused, and slightly worried at her new look, as he ran a hand through his blond hair, letting out a sigh as he shook his head. _'She's defintiely hitting the town tonight...And may Kami help the man who tries anything stupid with her..._

The perky Anbu had discarded her usual outift, which was usually a pair of loose jeans and a long sleeved shirt, which she often used to her advantage, to hide her many weapons, preventing her unfortunate opponents from predicting her attacks.

But now, her outift was entirely different. Whereas she would have worn the overly loose clothing, she now wore a skintight strapless orange dress, that ended a few inches above her knees, held up by her ample chest, and fitting her voluptuous form nicely, not to tight, not too loose. Her short orange hair had been combed out, and it fell about he ears, and she was actually wearing _makeup, _which was indeed a rarity for the usually tomboyish girl.

She actually looked like a lady for once...

And that fact was drawing many..._unwanted_stares from some of the men in line, some of them being smacked over their heads by their dates for staring so openly at Nami. And Sanji didn't blame them. Even _he _was having slight difficulty from looking at the new and improved Nami.

"Oi! Nami, why are you wearing something like that?! Are you _trying_to attract a pervert?!" The orange haired girl ignored his comment, and turned her gaze to Vivi, her eyes sparkling with joy as she saw the princess. "Vivi! What are you doing out of Alabasta? Did you get Sanji's letter?" This earned her an evil glare from the master chef/jonin, but she also ignored that too, instead interested in Vivi's response.

The princess turned a pale pink as she stared at the ground, digging her left foot into the still wet earth, and inching herself closer to Sanji with the other as she spoke. "Yes. And it was beautifully well written- as she said the last part, she turned her gaze onto Sanji, who chuckled as he scratched his head, a light red blush on his cheeks as he spoke. "Aw...It was nothin special, I just- Then his eyes widened as he remembered what he was _supposed _to be doing."Whoa! I almost forgot!"

Nami tilted her head to the right, a confused expression on her face, and her mixed up state of mind evident in her voice, as she spoke, her orange locks slightly covering her right amber eye. "Huh? What did you forget? Was it important?"

He slapped his forehead as he remembered why he had called Nami up here, grinning sheepishly as he showed her the guest list. Her name was at the very tops, and written in bold red letters, with a large yellow star next to it, followed by three letters.

**V.I.P.-Nami**

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates at the sight of the three letters, her face wearing a stunned expression, as she jabbed a finger at the letters. "Eh?! Why am I on the V.I.P. list?!" Sanji merely smirked as he handed Vivi the clipboard, then grasped the golden handle on the red door, pulling it open to reveal the loud music that was pounding from within. The entire inside was dark, but was light up by sporadic neon colored lights, illuminating the area, and revealing the multitude of people within, moving their bodies to the beat. (The song Scooter: Ramp) "Nami, you're on da top of da list. The dude who started dis party said that if I saw youse here then you would get in ahead of everbody else. So go on in."

Now Nami was excited about this, but something about this sudden honor made her suspicious, and it was easily seen in her face, as she quirked an orange eyebrow at the blond. "Hold it right there mister. Who is this guy? And what's going on here?" Sanji shook his head, making a zipping motion over his lips, tone smug as he spoke. "Nope. He told me just to tell ya that he's a friend of yours, and that you'll know him when ya see him. Now- Viv and and Sanji each placed a hand behind her back- making her stiffen as she realized what they were about to do-"Get in there!"

Then, before she could form or attempt any kind of protest, the two shoved her in, causing her to stumble inside...

--

And the moment her feet hit the red carpet, a bright light shone down on her, and the DJ called out for everyone's attention, the music grinding to a halt as everyone turned to see Nami, who blushed slightly at their collective stare, before giving a nervous hello, and waving shakily with her left hand, not used to having so much attention, from so many people. _'Who the heck planned all this? It can't be Luffy, this kind of over the top thing isn't his style... _

Then she heard the voice of the DJ, who sounded actually happy to see her. It was Kakashi, and her fellow Anbu was obviously enjoying the embarrassment he was causing her, as his young voice boomed out over the mike, with Obito, clad in a black muscle shirt and black khakis, who was the second DJ, had a hand over his mouth, restraining himslef from laughing, while Rin, wearing a simple dark purple tank top and skirt, was the one who had turned the spotlight on her, and she waved hello to Nami, who smiled shakily, trying to ignore Kakashi. "Hey everyone! The guest of honor is here! Our one and only lady of the hour... Give it up for NAMI!" As soon as he said her name, a loud cheer of approval went up from everyone, along with multiple whistles, and the loud sound of clapping, nearly deafening the embarassed girl...

--

As soon as everyone quieted down, Kakashi's voice boomed out over the mike again, keeping himself short and brief, so the party could start again. "Allright then! Now that Nami's here, we can REALLY get the party started! But first- Rin pulled two levers, and the spotlight died away, and the neon lights faded further, dimming to a soft glow. Then Obito nodded to her, and she who tossed him a CD, the Uchiha snatching it out of the air with his right hand. He looked over the disk she had chosen, ans smirked as he handed it to his rival, who placed it down, and a slow song began to play, as he spoke once more.

"First, we're gonna slow it down a bit. So guys and gals, grab your dates- he chuckled as Rin and Obio leapt of the stage, and down into the crowd, the couple obviously wishing to enjoy the dance as well."And enjoy the next two slow songs."

--

Zolo smirked as the applause died down, standing on one of the indoor balconies, Robi at his side, her hand held gently in his. "Hey, she actually showed up. It looks like this plan of yours is gonna work." Robin nodded gave him a small peck on the cheek, nodding as she did so. "Of course it will. Luffy may be a master battle tactician, but- then she did a quick glance around, loooking for the rubber man, and frowning as she didn't spot him anywhere. "Speaking of which, where did he go? Wasn't her up here with us?"

Zolo groaned the moment she spoke, knowing that this wasn't good, and angrily stamping his foot in exasperation as he saw that his friend had dissapeared. "You're kidding me! He was right behind us a second ago! Where the blazes is he?!"

A second later, he heard Robin give a sharp intake of breath, her small gasp barely heard, as she nudged him in the side, and pointed to the far left corner. "Not good. I see him." Zolo turned his head in the direction she had pointed, and saw Luffy was leaning against the wall, several girls next to him, the Anbu was paying them no heed. He snorted in annoyance as he saw Luffy shake his head at several of them, as three of them asked him something, his posture making it evident he wasn't interested in whatever they said. And so they disappeared back into the crowd, calming the swordsman, as he saw Luffy all by himself. "So? Nami won't freak if he's ignoring all those other- but another one, a girl with navy long blue hair, which was tied back in a long ponytail, and clad in a white tank top, and a white skirt, tapped him on the shoulder, drawing his attention, as he turned his gaze and raised a hand in greeting obviously knowing this girl...

"Oh boy. This might be trouble."

--

Luffy was bored out of his skull, as the three girls vanished into the crowd, after he told them he didn't feel like dancing. "Jeez, and I didn't even KNOW them... He was beginning to think this party idea of his was a bust. He had only thought it up, as an excuse to finally ask Nami out, but she seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder all of a sudden. _'Man...I'm so bored! I wish I coulda found Nami and asked her out!' _Sure, a lot of people came, and everyone was having fun...but he didn't see Nami here at all, and he had grown tired of hanging out with Zolo and Robin, leaping down from the balcony as soon as they weren't looking. He had just come back from getting some fresh air on the roof, hoping that the warm air would calm his restless spirit, but it did not. Plus Nami had been acting really weird lately, and she seemed to be avoiding him altogether...

Plus it was Valentines Day, and he didn't have a date. Bummer.

And so he sighed as he crossed his arms over his toned chest, not recognizing anyone here at all, and about ready to just ditch everyone and go home. _'That's it. I'm outta-_

Then he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, just as the slow song started to play. "Hmm?" He turned his head, and smiled as he saw someone he DID recgonize, and he raised his hand as he saw the blushing face of Miami Hyuuga, who he had occasionally chatted with after missions, and who was also his regular sparring partner, and the only girl in the village, aside from Robin, who could give him a good fight. It was SO good to see her again, as they hadn't even had time for a sparring session, or even to talk, for at least a month, thanks to that long mission in Alabasta.

And he had to admit, she DID look pretty cute... "Hey Miami. Are you having fun tonight?" She nodded, and he smiled as he saw her tent her fingers, something she only did when she was REALLY nervous about something.

And he soon found out what it was, as his shy friend asked him a question, stammering it out as her face turned a bright pink. "W-Would you like to d-dance with m-me?"

Luffy smiled as he pondered the thought. _'Hmm...Nami doesn't seem interested in me, I don't know anyone else here, and Miami's my best girl friend, and she looks prety darn cute tonight... _He mentally shrugged, not seeing any reason not to dance with her, a part of him actually wanting to._ 'Meh? Why not? Maybe my luck's changed..._

--

Zolo watched the Hyuuga tent her fingers, and say something that the master swordsman couldn't hear over the music. _'Dang it. I didn't hear a word she said!'_

And that worried him. He didn't like it when he didn't know what was going on, as he asked Robin if she had hear the words. "What did she-

Then he frowned as he saw Luffy nod, and take her hand in his own, allowing the girl to lead him out into the center of the dance floor, drawing multiple stares from the crowd, and making Kakashi restrain himself from giving away who was in the center, not wanting to foul up th eplan that Robin had filled him in on. But stil, the new Anbu was beginning to see that plan fall apart, as Luffy's hands placed themselves around Miami's waist, his fingers softly digging into her exposed midriff. And he sighed sadly as Miami wrapped her arms his neck, bringing herself close to him, the rubber Anbu making no effort to pull away, as she rested her head against his chest. "Ugh. Mimai asked him to dance. NOT good. Looks like the plans gonna be a bust...

And THAT really fouled up the plan, as Zolo and Robin two knew that if Nami saw him here, let alone HOLDING someone, let alone Miami, who she _knew _had a crush on Luffy, that she would be heartbroken. And they both spoke at the same time, as they saw Miami bring her head up from Luffy's chest, and look him in the eyes, her pale orbs meeting his coal black, both of them fixated on the other.

And Nami was crossing the room, apparently looking for someone, having somehow not seen Luffy and Miami.

But she would VERY soon at this rate.

"Ah crap. This is NOT good."


	58. Sinister Plot? Get Ready for the Sequel!

Luffy was staring right into her pale eyes, and she was staring right back, into his black, as their dnace brought then nearer and nearer. _'He's so close..._

Their faces were incredibly close, and Nami was drawing closer to the two, still not having seen them yet, thanks to the thick crowd. _'She IS really cute..._

And they both had no IDEA that she had even showed up. Miyami's pale orbs flickered down to his lips as the slowly spun round, enjoying the slow song. And Luffy noticed that brief glance down to his lips. And to tell the truth, he really didn't mind. After all, it WAS valentines day...

--

Luffy sighed as he was jerked out of the memory by the sensation of navy blue hair tickling his nose, the sensation making him sneeze a bit, into his napkin. And he looked up into the pale eyes of Miyami, who smiled down at him as Nami got up to yank him to his feet. "Come on Luffy! Let's dance!" He chuckled as he leaned up to kiss his second girlfriend, then they both pulled him into the crowd, and he forgot all about reminiscing as the three danced to their favorite tune. "Okay okay! I'm coming!"

--

Byakuya let out the first laugh in a long time as Soi-Fong twirled back into his arms, followed a split second later by a giggling Yachiru, who nuzzled her pink head into Byakuya's chest as he caught her, and she was having the time of her life right now. "Having fun Byaku-kun?"

He smiled warmly as the two beautiful women leaned up to kiss him Yachiru on the left, and Soi-Fong on the right, then the three of them heard the fast paced tune, and they enjoyed themselves as they danced the night away. Now THIS was heaven."I am now." Then one of his rare grins spread across his face as he twirled them out, just as the Sandstorm song began to play.

He was truly happy now. "Now let's party like there's no tomorrow!"

--

Lee, now in his released form, but not as muscular, crossed his arms over his chest, before he blew a strand of blue hair out of his eyes **(remember now, his released form is Broly)** now wearing a white muscle shirt over his chest, and still the same pants as he always wore. A grim smile appeared on his face, as watched everyone dance, a resigned look on his face as he watched everyone having a good time. "It would seem that this is a most festive occasion. Although it is a shame that I seem to not have a-

Then he felt someone tap his shoulder, and he looked over it to see a girl with long orange hair, brown eyes, and clad in a simple light purple tank top and a dark purple skirt. And she looked _extremely _nervous, as she tented her fingers in front of her, much like Hinata always used to do. "Um...Would you like to dance with me?" Intrigued now, the student of Gai took her hand in his own and kissed it, drawing a small blush from the girl, as his blue eyes gleamed out at her. "And may I ask you your name?"

She stuttered a bit, taken aback at his kind demeanor, whereas on the outside, he looked truly fearsome."Sasame. Sasame Fuma." Lee nodded at this, he had heard about the Fuma clan once or twice. "Well then Sasame Fuma, my name is Rock Lee." Her eyes sparkled a bit at his kind manners, like she had found her night in shining armor. "And I would be honored to dance with one as beautiful as you."

--

Sarutobi wore a smile on his aged features as he looked down at the party. "It would seem that we have quite the crowd assembled for this occasion. And a rather large one at that!"

Then a familiar voice caused him to turn around from his place on the balcony. "It sure seems like it, you old geezer." The Third Hokage stiffened a bit at that, but then he recognized the voice, and turned around, to find none other than Jiraiaya, a cup of sake in his right hand, as he smiled warmly at his teacher, who gave him a big bear hug, despite his age. "What's up gramps?"

"Jiraiya! Its good to see you again! But What brings you here?"

But then, before the legendary pervert could speak, another voice did, this one feminine, and sounding quite drunk behind Jiraiya, just as a blond woman grabbed his arm, making the perverted sannin shake his head in embarrassment as she leaned on him, her hazel eyes hazy from drinking WAY too much again. "What, ya fergot about lil ol me?"

Now, the old man burst out into laughter. "Tsunade! It is good to see you again, and with Jiraiya nonetheless! But what brings you two here to the village?"

At this, the drunk sannin seemed to sober up, briefly, that is. "We're not here for the party, although I have to admit, (hic) they DO have some great (hic) sake here!"

Jiraiya sighed in exasperation now as he shook his head. "What's she _trying _to say is, (and failing quite miserably, I might add) is that we found out that Orochimaru is on the move."

Sarutobi frowned now. "Already? What is he planning this time"

Jiraiya looked dead serious now, for indeed he was, despite the pounding music and flashing lights. "The Destruction of the Leaf. He's going to strike during the Chunin Exams."

**BE SURE TO READ THE CONTINUATION OF THIS, MY SEQUEL TO COILS OF THE SNAKE: A Serpent's Venom! **


End file.
